


Haunted

by Skarma



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Aftermath of Torture, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Captivity, Drowning, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Like really slow, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Peter Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Wade, Sick Peter, Sleepwalking, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Top Wade Wilson, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wade Saves Peter, Waterboarding, breakdowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarma/pseuds/Skarma
Summary: “Fuck!” The merc yelled, throwing the flashlight against the wall so hard it shattered, sending them back into darkness. “This fucking place has been cleaned out.”[Do you think they knew we were coming?]{Someone set us up. Wade…} Wades hands flew up to the comm in his ear, about to press the button to make a call when Tony’s voice sounded over the small speaker, beating him to the punch.“Deadpool, do you copy?” Wade stilled, his heart plummeting.“I copy.” He responded, struggling to keep his voice calm.“You need to come back. Now.” Tony ordered. Wade was moving before the man finished talking, shoving his guns back in their holsters as he pushed door after door aside.“Care to fill me in?” The merc asked, praying the team had just uncovered a new lead. The genius didn’t respond right away, the silence making Wade’s heart skip a beat as he pushed himself to run faster.“Stark?” the merc pressed, pushing the hatch open and hoisting himself back out into the frigid air.“It’s Peter.” The genius finally responded, his voice tense. “The tower was attacked. He’s gone.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! As promised, my other story is NOT abandoned! This story just absolutely would not leave my mind until I wrote it. That being said, this story is not completed, but I have written a little over 60,000 words already, so it's coming along nicely. I hope to have updates for you guys weekly.

Deadpool's day had been going fairly well, all things considered. He had cashed in after finishing a job, and subsequently spent the entire amount on greasy Mexican food and some new weapons for his collection. The voices had remained relatively cheery all day, his scars weren’t really bothering him that much, and he was on his way to finish his latest job. He whistled happily, spinning one of his guns around his finger as he skipped down the New York sidewalk, enjoying the wide berth people were giving him. 

“The fuck are you looking at” Deadpool snapped, glaring at one particularly snotty looking woman who had been side eyeing him. She quickly dropped her eyes, holding her purse close to her chest as she turned and hurried away. The merc scoffed, resuming his skipping. 

[Uhm rude much] yellow scoffed

{Well we are wearing bright red spandex swinging a loaded gun around a crowded public sidewalk} white reminded. Deadpool rolled his eyes at the voice

“Doesn’t make it polite to stare” he hummed, jumping off the curb and splashing into a huge puddle, causing several people to let out annoyed complaints. He flicked them off as he crossed the street and continued on his path. 

[Stop and staaaare]

“I think I’m moving but I go nowhere” Deadpool belted out, giving the staring passerby a little show as he spun in a horrible dance move reminiscent of Toby McGuire circa emo Spiderman. 

[Yeah I know that everyone gets scared] yellow sang back, voice loud and obnoxious as ever.

“But I’ve become what I can’t- c’mon white!” the merc whined, smirking as he basically heard the box rolling its eyes.

{Sometimes I hate being stuck with you guys}

“Feelings mutual, jackass” Deadpool chirped, continuing his song in a cheery hum as he continued strolling. 

[What was that?] Yellow pulled the merc from his thoughts and he froze mid-step, head cocked to the side as he tried to listen past the sounds of the city. Distantly, he could hear the sound of a skirmish. He shrugged, holstering his gun and grabbing onto a nearby fire escape.

“Could be interesting” he mused as he pulled himself up onto the roof, striding to the back of the building and hanging his head down to look at the street below him. A woman was cowering against the wall of the building opposite him, with two burly men bearing down on her. The merc sighed, pulling his grappling gun from his belt and hooking one end to the top of the building.  
“Hero deadpool it is. This is so much more boring than I thought” Deadpool groaned, tossing himself off the side of the building

[yeeeeeehawwwwww] yellow whooped gleefully. White remained characteristically silent in displeasure. The merc landed heavily behind the two thugs, whipping out his guns and training one on each man. The woman against the wall let out a thick sob at the sight of the guns, and the men spun around.

“The fuck are you?” the bigger of the two men asked, puffing up his chest and taking a step towards Deadpool. The merc tsk’d, raising his gun and leveling it with the mans head. 

“You mean you don’t recognize little ol’ me?” He scoffed. The man grunted, pulling out a knife from his back pocket and flicking it open. Deadpool let out a screech, throwing his hands up in surrender.

“Not a switchblade! I fold, I fold!” The merc shrieked. The bigger of the men lunged at him, and Deadpool snapped to attention, bringing his gun down and shooting the man between the eyes. The mans body crumpled to the ground, and the woman behind him let out an unholy shriek as blood began to pool on the ground. The other man cursed, pulling out his own knife and lunging at the merc. He brought his other gun down when he heard a swishing noise, followed by his guns being yanked out of his hands. Deadpool spun around, hands flying to his cheeks as he let out a high pitched, girly shriek.

“OH MY GOD, SPIDER-MAN!!” 

[OH MY GOD, SPIDER-MAN!!] yellow echoed in his head

Up on the wall, Spider-Man webbed the mercs guns to the roof. Deadpool watched him with rapt fascination, completely forgetting about the man behind him until he felt a pinch at his side. Deadpool kept his gaze focused on the figure up on the wall as he reached out, landing a quick punch to the man’s head as the figure above him did a backflip, landing in a quiet crouch at the mercs feet before standing, the whites of his mask narrowing as he met the whites of Deadpools mask.

“Deadpool” the hero greeted, looking at the man laying at their feet.

“You know my name! Guys, guys! Spider-man knows my name!” Wade shrieked, fanning himself with a gloved hand as he swooned. 

“Is he dead?” Spider-man asked, ignoring the mercs running commentary. Deadpool put his hands down, shooting an uninterested glance at the man slumped down on the ground and shrugging. 

“Eh, maybe? That one definitely is” He pointed at the man with a bullet wound between his eyes with a careless shrug. The whites of Spider-mans mask widened, and his shoulders tensed as if ready for a fight.

“You can’t just-!” The hero paused, head quirking to the side before he turned and shot a web at a nearby building.

“I’ll deal with you later!” He called, sailing off into the night. Deadpool cursed, pulling out the switchblade from his side and dropping it unceremoniously on top of the unconscious man.

“Wait, you left Larry up on that building!” He yelled at the retreating back of the blue and red vigilante. He cursed under his breath, putting his hands on his hips and leaning back to look up at his gun. In the distance, he heard a huge rumble, followed by the ground giving a violent shake under his feet and sirens wailing in the distance.

[Follow him!!!] yellow urged, curiosity overwhelming his voice

{Sounds like something big is going down} White agreed. Deadpool nodded.

“Yeah alright nosey, just gotta get Larry down real quick” Another huge boom echoed throughout the city, and the ground gave another violent shake. People were screaming now and running past the entrance of the alley, away from the direction Spider-man had gone.

“I’ll be back for you, Larry!” Deadpool yelled, already taking off at a run. The sound of a fight grew nearer as the merc ran past the throngs of panicked civilians running in the opposite direction. Deadpool rounded a corner, coming to a halt as a certain blue and red figure went flying past his head, hitting the side of a building and rolling into the street. 

[God that butt is heavenly]

{Quick, shoot him while he’s down!}

“I haven’t decided if I want to kill him yet, white!” Deadpool murmured, taking a seat on a parked car to watch as the spider jumped back into action. 

[Is that a bird?]

{He looks more like an airplane…}

“It’s a birdplaaaaaaaane!” Deadpool sang, throwing his arms out as the man sporting huge mechanical wings soared over his head, the thrusters on the man’s wings creating a huge draft that blew up dust and trash, sending the debris flying everywhere. 

“Those can’t be good for the environment.” The spider quipped, shooting a web at the man and catching onto one of his wings. The man pulled his wings back, dragging the hero off of his perch and sending him flying through the air. 

“Okay bird-brain, I’ve had about enough of you.” The hero called, shooting out another web and pulling himself back up into the air to apprehend the criminal. Deadpool let out a low whistle, watching as the sexy figure of the spandex clad hero shot out more webs, attaching one end to a building as he attempted to halt the villain’s ascent. The criminal barked out a laugh, using one wing to slice through the sticky webbing while releasing a huge blast from the other wing, hitting the hero squarely in the chest. Deadpool let out a small shriek, tucking his arms in and rolling to the side just in time to avoid being smushed flat by the falling hero. The spider landed on the car hard, the glass windshield shattering from the impact. Deadpool popped back up, peeking at the hero curiously.

[omg I think he’s dead]

{We didn’t even get to fuck him}

“I never even decided if I wanted to do that.” Deadpool responded offhandedly, his eyes fixed on the hero. The arachnid let out a low groan, sitting up slowly and wrapping an arm around his rib cage. 

“Yeah I’m gonna wager you definitely fractured some of those bad boys. And that shoulder? Definitely dislocated.” Deadpool laughed, hopping up to sit next to the hero, causing the whole car to rock up and down. The hero’s head snapped to the side, the whites of his mask widening slightly. Deadpool reached out a gloved hand, snapping his fingers in front of the spider’s eyes.

“Ya still with me, baby boy?” The merc questioned. Spider-Man shoved the mercs hands out of his face, sliding off the hood of the car with a small groan. Deadpool slid off the hood after him, following behind like a lost puppy.

“Yo spidey, that weird bird guy totally dropped you on your ass!” The merc teased, falling into step beside the hero. The boy stopped, shooting him a distasteful glance.

“Why are you following me?” He finally asked. The merc paused, shrugging.

“Boredom? And the boxes think your ass is smokin’ baby boy.” The man responded.

“Boxes? And don’t call me that.” The hero snapped, holding his ribs gingerly again as he limped into a darkened alley. 

“No can do baby boy. Considering I don’t know your name, you’re gonna have to deal with my super awesome amazing nicknames! Where are we going?” The merc asked, pursing his lips as he looked around curiously.  
“WE are not going anywhere. I am going home.” The hero informed him, turning around and crossing his arms before he hissed, pulling his injured hand back away from his body and holding it limply in front of him. 

“Home? The night is young, spidey, and I’m feeling tacos!” The merc cheered, throwing his arms out happily. 

“I’m very happy for you.” The spider responded, lifting his good arm to shoot a web. 

“Wait, don’t you want tacos? My treat!” The man called. The arachnid paused, lowering his arm as he debated his options, the bareness of his fridge at home flashing through his mind as he gulped, looking back towards the mercenary. His arm gave another throbbing pulse and he shuddered at the pain slightly, opening his mouth to once again refuse the man’s offer. He blinked when the merc was suddenly in front of him, surprised that his spidey sense hadn’t gone off in warning. The man had his hands raised, hovering over the hero’s injured arm questioningly. 

“May I?” the merc asked, his voice firm and quiet. Peter gulped, giving the man a slightly unsure nod. The man’s hands were surprisingly gentle as they took Peter’s injured arm, one hand pressing uncomfortably into the socket of his shoulder as the other hand guided Peter’s arm into a rotating motion. 

“Definitely dislocated. One sec-” the merc twisted his arm, forcing it upwards and back into the socket with a little pop, and Peter let out a very undignified yelp, not having any time to prepare himself for the motion. 

“There. All better!” The merc informed him happily, releasing the boy’s arm and throwing his own arms over his head casually. Peter stared at him with wide eyes, rotating his arm cautiously. 

“So…tacos?” The merc asked, his voice hopeful. 

“Okay.” Peter responded. 

“Okay? Okay! Follow me, Spidey, best tacos in town!” the merc took off down another alley, and the hero followed after a slight pause, the eyeroll underneath his mask nearly audible. 

 

~~~

Peter followed the merc as he led them through a maze of darkened back alleys, rambling on about all of the different taco places in New York that he had tried so far. The man seemed friendly enough, but Peter couldn’t shake the wary feeling he got being in close proximity to the masked murderer, even if his spidey sense wasn’t going off anymore. 

“-ey…Spidey?” Peter stopped, noticing the man had come to a stop in front of him and was looking at him questioningly.

“Did that bird man drop you on your head, baby boy?” The merc asked. Peter frowned, shaking his head.

“No. and I told you not to call me that.” He snapped. The merc ignored his comment, turning on his heel and motioning for the spider to follow him.

“We’re here, Spides. Best tacos in town!” The man cheered, pulling open a rickety old door and holding it open for the hero. Peter shuffled forward, eyeing the inside of the building warily. It was dimly lit and looked like it broke just about every health code violation in the book. 

“This…are you sure?” He asked, looking back at the other man. 

“Trust me” The merc responded, stepping in behind him and pulling the door closed. Peter sighed, completely not trusting the man, but followed behind him anyways and slid into a booth once the man dictated where to sit. 

“Be right back, Spidey” The merc told him happily, skipping up to a shady looking countertop where a woman who must have been at least a hundred years old greeted him with a wide, toothless smile. Peter sighed, allowing his gaze to roam about the dilapidated building as he tried to recall everything he knew about the merc, which was unfortunately very little. He remembered from his days with Tony Stark as his mentor that the genius had very much disliked the merc, calling him a grade-a pain in the ass who would murder anyone for the right price. While grade-a pain in the ass definitely seemed to fit, Peter couldn’t understand why a ruthless killer would have helped him the way the merc had. The man chose that moment to reappear, sliding into the booth across from the spider with a tray stacked high with what must have been every item on the menu. Peter felt his eyes bug out of his head, his mouth hanging open as he struggled for words.

“Did you buy out the entire kitchen?!” He finally squeaked. The merc laughed, placing the tray in between them on the table. 

“Wasn’t sure what you liked. You also look like you haven’t eaten a real meal in years, baby boy.” The merc teased, picking up what Peter assumed was a taco and tossing it at him. The boy caught it easily, unwrapping it as he tugged his mask up to his nose.

“I eat!” He defended himself around a mouthful of taco. The merc laughed, unwrapping a taco for himself and raising his hands to his mask. The man hesitated, fingering the material at the bottom of the mask before lowering his hands. Peter regarded the man with a small frown for a minute, wondering what was causing the man to not want to eat when he suddenly remembered something Tony had told him years before. ‘Nobody is too sure where he came from. Just showed up on the scene one day killing anyone for the right price. He’s seriously deranged. Our intel says he hears voices, the effect of some experimentation gone wrong or something. Nat’s had a few run-ins with him, says he’s covered in scars from head to toe.’

Peter looked down at his hands, suddenly unsure how to act around the man.

“I’m gonna…I gotta go to the bathroom” He mumbled, sliding out from the booth and heading towards the back of the restaurant. He pushed the door open slowly, peering into the darkened room to ensure it was empty before pushing the door open wider and slipping in, locking the door behind him. He took his time, pulling his mask off to splash water on his face and relishing in the cool liquid soothing the injuries on his face. He sighed, leaning forward against the sink and regarding himself in the mirror, trying to pass some time to give the mercenary time to eat. He waited until there was a loud knock on the door, nearly making him jump out of his skin as he hurriedly slipped his mask back on and pulled the door open. The man standing on the other side looked at him like he was seeing a ghost, his jaw dropping open. Peter slipped past the man, not giving him a chance to talk as he made his way back towards the table. The merc was fiddling around with a phone, his mask firmly in place and half of the food from the table now missing. Peter smiled, sliding back into the booth and lifting his mask back to his nose. The merc set his phone down, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them as he watched Peter eat. 

“How long have you been back in the city?” Peter asked, unwrapping another taco and shoveling it into his mouth. 

“Few days” The merc responded, leaving it at that. Peter chewed for a minute, already reaching to unwrap another taco. 

“How long are you staying?” He asked, inhaling another taco. The merc shrugged, barking out a laugh under his breath. 

“Buy a guy dinner and he’s trying to get rid of me already.” The merc snorted. Peter stilled, taco midway to his mouth.

“I didn’t mean it like that…I just don’t know much about you other than the whole..killing thing.” He finally responded, looking down embarrassedly. 

“I’m just fuckin’ with you, baby boy. Name’s Wade, Wade Wilson. And I don’t know, I was thinking about sticking around for a while this time.” The merc shrugged again. Peter nodded, swallowing the last bit of his taco.

“We’re going to have a problem if you keep killing in my city, Wade Wilson.” He informed the merc, trying to keep his voice monotone and authoritative. 

“Oh yeah?” The merc asked, his voice light. Peter narrowed his eyes at the man. 

“Yeah.” He confirmed, keeping his gaze steady. The merc stared at him silently, his body not moving in the slightest. Peter shifted uncomfortably, waiting for the merc to say something. The man continued to stare at him, the whites of his mask basically boring into the hero’s mask. Peter cleared his throat, preparing to say something when the man burst out laughing. 

“Okay baby boy, you got it. No un-aliving. For now, at least.” 

“You…really?” Peter asked incredulously. The merc nodded.

“Sure. Anything to keep on the good side of that sexy, spandex clad ass.” The merc teased. Peter sighed, scooting out from the booth. 

“Well on that note. Thanks for the tacos, DP. I’ll catch you around.” Peter spun on his heel, striding out the door before he gave the man a chance to respond. Peter shot out a web as soon as the door was open, pulling himself up through the air and swinging back through the darkened New York City streets as the bizarre evening he just had played through his mind. Whoever this Wade Wilson was, he definitely had mixed feelings about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Wade was currently jumping from rooftop to rooftop, a bag of greasy Mexican food clutched in one hand as he kept an eye out for any signs of his baby boy around the city. Their impromptu meeting and dinner from several days before had been playing through his mind constantly, and Wade found himself unable to pull his thoughts away from the hero. 

[It’s seriously been too long since we’ve shot someone] yellow sighed.

“We promised Spidey no more un-aliving.” Wade reminded the voice, flinging himself off another roof and landing heavily on the adjacent building. 

[just a little shooting?]

{We can just shoot the spider}

[But we like the spider]

“Yeah white. That’s definitely off the table.” Wade muttered, perking up as he heard the familiar sounds of a fight somewhere not too far off. He turned, heading towards the noise as the voices continued to argue in his head. He slowed down as the fight came into view, plopping down on the edge of one of the taller apartment buildings and swinging his feet over the edge as he unwrapped his burrito and settled back to watch his favorite spandex-clad hero in action. Yellow hummed in appreciation as they watched the boy spin and twist through the air with graceful ease, dodging around his opponent and landing quick hits. 

[Oh look, it’s whatshis name again. What’s his name again?] yellow chirped after a minute, focusing on the huge turbines that propelled the villain in the air, the massive wings swinging and chopping dangerously close to Wade’s baby boy.

“He’s the pelican or something like that” Wade shrugged, taking another huge bite of his burrito. He watched in awe as the winged villain took a swing towards Spider-Man, who flipped over the man while attaching a web to the mans back, pulling him down in a brutal slam before webbing him to the ground. Wade jumped up, cheering his favorite hero on. The boys head snapped up, locating Wade after a second and giving him a slight shake of his head before turning his attention back to the villain, who was currently slicing his way through the webbing.

{He’s getting tired} white assessed, voice quiet. Wade dropped into a squat, watching the boy below him with intensity, his mouth thinning into a frown as he realized that white was right. The hero’s movements had become sluggish, his dodges not quit as quick, and the winged man he was fighting was starting to land some hits back. Just when it looked like the hero was finally starting to get the upper hand back, the winged villain grabbed him by the front of his suit, slamming him down onto the ground, hard. Wade jumped to his feet, hand reaching for his gun as the hero’s hand scrabbled uselessly against the pavement.

{We’re too far away} white noted, voice sounding grim. Wade cursed as he watched the man raise Spider-Man so that they were eye-level, holding him by the collar of his suit. The man seemed to be saying something to the boy, and if Wade knew him (and he was certain that he did) the boy was retorting with some smart-ass remark. The villains face turned into a dark scowl before he delivered a wicked blow to the hero’s face. The boy slumped in the mans grip, and Wade watched with a lump forming in his throat as the sound of the villain’s turbines roared to life, carrying the man and the hero several hundred feet into the sky in an instant. Wade squinted into the night sky, attempting to track the mans movements. 

[There!] yellow shrieked, and Wade cursed as he spotted the red and blue clad hero plummeting from the sky, his body lax with unconsciousness. Wade moved into overdrive as the hero’s body slammed into the raging waters of the Hudson. The merc swan-dived off of the building he had been sitting on, gritting his teeth as he was immersed in the freezing water. He cursed under his breath as he struggled against the current, squinting hard to try to see in the darkened waters. He swam for what felt like hours, eyes straining for anything, before he finally caught a slight flash of red down below him. The merc angled his body downward, kicking hard against the current to propel himself forward. The hero’s body finally came into view, and Wade wrapped an arm around the boys slim body, pulling him flush against his chest as he allowed their bodies to be pulled back upwards.

Wade broke the surface with a huge splash, taking huge gasps of air as he struggled to pull the unconscious body in his arms towards shore. The merc stumbled out of the freezing water, placing the small body he was holding on the ground gently before falling to his knees at the boy’s side. He tugged at the boy’s mask, rolling it up to over his nose.

“Spidey!” He called, ripping his gloves off and hovering his hand in front of the hero’s mouth. He couldn’t see the boys chest moving, and his lips were turning an alarming shade of blue. The merc placed his hands gently on the spider symbol stretched over the boy’s chest, getting to his knees as he started compressions. Wade continued his compressions, counting silently in his head before pinching the arachnid’s nose, leaning down to place his lips over the boys freezing ones and breathing in quickly.

[Our first kiss] yellow giggled quietly in the back of his mind. Wade growled, sitting back up to continue his compressions.

“You’re not helping” he mumbled, his mouth set in a grim line as he watched the spider’s thin body jerking underneath his hands with each compression. The merc kept it up for several moments, dread beginning to set in the pit of his stomach when the hero’s body finally gave a violent jerk as wracking coughs began to seize his body. Wade slipped his arm under the boy’s chest, lifting him gently and holding him on his side as water began to expel from the boys body. Wade held the boy up for another minute until the coughing finally came to a stop and his small body slumped tiredly in the merc’s arms. Wade flipped the hero over so he was laying on his back, leaning over to look into the whites of the hero’s mask. 

“Spidey…?” He asked, voice thick with worry. The boy didn’t respond, his chest barely moving with shallow breaths.

{It’s 22 degrees out, Wade. He’s probably hypothermic} White advised. Wade cursed under his breath, leaning down and scooping the unconscious hero into his arms. The boy groaned, head lolling back limply against the merc’s shoulders. Wade shushed him, setting off at a run towards his nearest safe house.

“Hang on Spidey, Doctor Deadpool’s gonna patch you right up” Wade assured the hero. The boy didn’t respond, and Wade pushed himself to run a little quicker. He sighed in relief when his safe house came into view, and he sent a little prayer that nobody was in the elevator to see him hauling an unconscious Spider-man back to his apartment. It seemed someone was smiling down on him that day, and the merc made it back to his door without crossing paths with anyone else. He kicked the door open with his foot and crossed the apartment in wide strides, coming to his bed and laying the still unresponsive spider down on the rumpled covers. 

“Okay hypothermia…gotta get this suit off” Wade mumbled to himself, reaching around the back of the thin boy in search of a zipper. He fumbled around for several seconds before he found it, and he all but ripped the back of the suit off to get the boy out of the sopping material. He peeled the freezing suit carefully from the battered body of the hero, wincing as the material pulled at some of the fresh wounds littering his pale body. 

“Sorry baby boy, I swear I’m not looking, just gotta get you into some warmer clothes” Wade rambled as he worked on getting the rest of the suit off of the boy. He did his best to ignore the perverted comments the boxes were making in his head as he got the last of the suit of the hero’s body, instead frowning at the unnaturally thin body that lay in front of him. 

“We’re gonna have a talk about that, baby boy” He murmured, turning to dig through his dresser for something warm to dress the boy in. He returned with one of his giant spider-man hoodies, a pair of sweatpants and some disgustingly bright pink fuzzy socks. 

[Do you think Spider-man has ever worn Spider-man merchandise before?] yellow asked, making a small noise of protest as Wade covered the boys muscled stomach with the oversized hoodie. Wade snorted, reaching down to pull the thick sweatpants onto the boys frozen legs.

“Doubtful. That kid would never do anything to connect himself with his secret identity” Wade reasoned, covering the boy’s feet in the fuzzy socks and straightening to look at his work. He frowned when he took in the light shade of blue that still decorated the boy’s lips.

{The mask is still wet} White reminded him. Wade nodded, pulling open the drawer to his nightstand and retrieving his own spare mask.

[We’re not even gonna peek?!] Wade frowned at yellow, shaking his head as he closed his eyes and reached for the edges of the spider’s mask.

“Bro code dude, I’m not going to out him” He scolded, feeling around the boys face to replace the sopping mask with his own. 

“There!” He cheered, opening his eyes as he secured the mask on the boy, leaving it rolled up above the boy’s nose. The merc reached down to tug his bedspread over the boy, settling the covers just under the hero’s chin.

[Now what?] yellow asked quizzically as they eyed the prone body laying in Wades bed. The merc shrugged as he gathered the soaked suit and turned on his heel.

“Pancakes?” the merc asked. The boxes hummed their agreement as Wade tossed the Spider-man suit in his dryer.

[Does Spidey even like pancakes?] Yellow asked

{He’d better, that kid needs to eat something} White grumbled

“Everyone loves my pancakes!” Wade berated, waving his spatula around animatedly as he spoke to the air. They bickered back and forth for several minutes as Wade cooked up a metric fuck-ton of pancakes, when a low moan from the other bedroom caught his attention. The merc flicked the stove off and covered the pancakes with a plate before crossing the kitchen to his bedroom and peeking in. The boy was just beginning to stir, and he let out a pitiful whimper as he attempted to sit up.

“Whoa there baby boy” Wade soothed as he crossed the room in one stride, placing a hand gently on the boy’s chest and pushing him back into a laying position. The hero struggled against him weakly, trying to push himself back into a sitting position. Wade tsk’d at him under his breath, keeping his hand firmly against the boy’s chest.

“D…Deadpool?” Wade grinned down at the boy, dropping his hand down to his side.

“The one and only!” He responded loudly, sitting down on the bed with a bounce.

“W-where am I?” Spider-man asked, looking around tiredly. 

“Casa de Deadpool, baby!” The merc replied, gesturing to his room wildly. The boy sat up slightly, peering up at the merc.

“We’re at your house?!” He asked shrilly. Wade nodded jovially.

“Well…One of my houses. That pelican dude beat the snot out of you, then dropped you from like a mile up into literally the grossest river in America. Ol’ Deadpool here dragged you out and brought you back here” The boy remained quiet, so Wade continued to ramble on.

“White noticed you were hypothermic, so we got you into some dry clothes. Your suit is in the dryer!” The hero shot up at that, ignoring the injuries that protested at the movement as he flung the covers off of him, practically throwing Wade off the bed in the process.

“My suit!” He cried, hands pulling at the fabric of the giant Spider-Man hoodie”

“In the dryer” Wade reiterated, sitting up and peeking at the boy from the side of the bed. The hero looked at him before his hands flew up to his face, patting at the mask and visibly relaxing when he felt the material covering his eyes.

“Did you…?” The hero let the question hang in the air. Wade shook his head, hauling himself to his feet.

“Course not, baby boy. You’re wearing my mask right now, but I kept my eyes squeezed closed super tight when I changed ‘em” The merc assured. The hero relaxed slowly back into the pillows, his head flopping to the side to look at the merc.

“You…saved me?” The boy finally asked. Wade paused, looking down at the hero.

“I guess so?” He finally responded. The boy was quiet for several moments, looking down at his folded hands. 

“Thank you” He finally said after several moments, looking up at the man with a slight flush on the visible part of his face. Wade grunted in response, plopping back down onto the bed next to the hero. They sat together in amicable silence for several moments before the hero’s stomach made its presence known with an enormous grumble. Wade chuckled as the visible parts of the hero’s face flushed a deep red before hopping to his feet, earning a startled yelp from the other boy.

“I made pancakes!” He exclaimed as he strode to the door. The merc paused in the doorway, turning to look at the injured hero. “We’re gonna have a talk about your eating habits” he vowed, his voice dangerously low. The hero sat up slightly, but the merc skipped happily to the kitchen with a whistle before he could respond. 

Wade returned holding a plate stacked high with his famous pancakes, and balancing an overflowing glass of orange juice in his other hand. The arachnid pushed himself completely upright, wincing at the soreness in his body as the merc set the plate of pancakes down on his lap, setting the orange juice on the nightstand. The boy thanked him, taking the offered fork and cutting into a pancake, shoveling the bite into his mouth almost ravenously. Wade frowned, sitting back down on the edge of the bed as he watched the boy eat like he had never seen food before. 

“When’s the last time you ate something?” The merc asked, his questions so sudden the boy paused, fork halfway to his mouth. Wade watched as a flush settled over the boy’s cheeks. 

“Yesterday sometime.” The boy finally responded. Wade stiffened, and the spider lowered the fork, setting it back on the plate as he regarded the merc almost warily. 

“You realize it’s almost 11 pm. You haven’t eaten in at least 24 hours?” The merc asked, his voice dangerous. The arachnid shrugged, looking down at the plate in his lap as he swallowed nervously. 

“I just forget to eat sometimes.” He shrugged, refusing to meet Wade’s gaze. The merc shifted, grabbing the orange juice off of the nightstand and handing it over to the hero, who took it with a quiet ‘thank you.’

“You forget? Your stomach sounded like a whale trying to eat another whale.” The man pressed, watching as the young hero drank down the entire glass of orange juice in one huge, long gulp. Wade took the empty glass from the boy, setting it back down on the nightstand. 

“Seriously, Wade. I have a super fast metabolism because of my healing factor. Some nights I just forget.” The boy shrugged, picking the fork back up and shoving another bite of pancake into his mouth. “These are really good, by the way” The boy added, clearly trying to divert Wade’s attention. The man frowned, not entirely happy with the explanation, but not wanting to push the boy any further. 

“So what happened with bird-brain?” The merc asked, noting that the boy’s shoulders slumped slightly as he relaxed. 

“Just had a long day. Wasn’t on my A-game for this face-off.” The boy explained around a bite of pancake. A loud buzz sounded throughout the apartment, causing the spider to tense, his muscles coiled as if ready to flee. Wade just laughed, pushing himself up from the bed. 

“That’s just your suit, baby boy. I was drying it.” The man informed him, padding from the room to retrieve the costume. 

[He’s hiding something from us] yellow mumbled.

{Definitely not telling us the truth} white agreed.

“We’ve only known him for like a day!” Wade reminded them, bending down to pull the warm suit out of the dryer.

“Shit!” The merc exclaimed, pulling out his favorite Salt-N-Peppa t-shirt, now conveniently dyed bubblegum pink from the spider suit. “God dammit!” The merc hissed, chucking the shirt into the empty washing machine as he turned to take the suit back into the bedroom. The spider still sat on the bed, a now empty plate resting on the nightstand next to him. Wade crossed the room, holding the suit out to the hero, who took it gratefully. 

“There’s a shower through there, if you want to get cleaned up or anything.” The merc pointed at the door connected to his room. The little spider sat up, looking over at the door curiously.

“Thanks.” The boy responded as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. “I think I’ll take you up on that. My building has absolutely no hot water.” The boy mumbled, pushing himself up and padding over to the door. Wade picked up the empty plate and glass, watching out of the corner of his eye as the boy pushed the bathroom door open. 

“Towels are under the sink. Help yourself to anything, me casa es su casa and all that shit.” The merc called out. The arachnid thanked him, shutting the door to the bathroom lightly. Wade listened for a minute, waiting until the water started before he turned to take the dirty dishes back into the kitchen. 

[Dude. Like OMG Spidey is in our shower. Like…he’s naked where we get naked!] 

{You are seriously a child}

[Spidey is in our shower, NAKED! Where we jack off. What if he jacks off where we jack off? It’s basically like we’ve had sex already]

{God that is so not how that works!}

[It’s close enough!]

“Would you two shut up. I’m trying to not think about the sexy, naked hero washing himself in my shower right now.” Wade hissed, dumping the plates into the sink and running some water over them. 

[Just go in there. We could have our way with him right now!] Yellow chirped

{Or we could kill him. Bet he’s completely relaxed and off-guard. I bet he has a huge price on his head!} white added. Wade growled, slamming his fist down on the counter hard enough to rattle the dishes in the cupboards. 

“I’m not doing either of those things!” He snarled, gripping the edges of the counter in frustration. 

[We could just have a little bit of fun. Spidey seems reeeeally flexible]

{Forget that. Imagine all of his sweet, sweet blood covering the walls. I bet he would look delicious painted all nice and pretty}

[We could do both!]

“Shut up!” Wade roared, slamming his fists against the counter again, harder than the first time. A quiet rustling from behind him caught his attention and Wade spun around, eyes widening as he caught sight of the hero pressed against the wall, watching him uncertainly. 

“Uhm…are you okay?” The hero asked cautiously. Wade nodded, forcing a laugh as he took a few steps forward, spreading his hands in what he hoped was a non-threatening manner. 

“A-Okay, baby boy. Just the voices being their usual pain-in-the-ass selves.” The merc explained. The hero nodded after a minute, stepping further into the room and holding out a pile of folded clothes. Wade noted after a second that it was the clothes that the boy had been wearing, as well as the towel he must have used. 

“I wasn’t sure where to put this…?” The hero mumbled. Wade laughed, stepping forward and taking the pile from the boy. The hero stood in the doorway awkwardly, watching as the man took the pile of clothes and dumped them in a pile near another door, assumedly the laundry room. 

“Uhm..thank you. For…all this.” The spider muttered, looking down at the floor and shuffling his foot slightly. Wade nodded, turning back to him.

“Anytime, baby boy.” He responded, his body tensed as he struggled to maintain the voices in his head. 

“Are…are they bothering you still?” The boy asked after a minute. Wade’s head shot up, looking at the boy in confusion. 

“The voices...yellow and white right?” The boy clarified, looking up at him almost sheepishly. Wade felt his mouth open, startled at the boy’s observation. 

“Yeah…” The merc responded, unsure of exactly how to reply. The boy nodded, stepping further into the room.

“Do they bother you often?” The hero pressed. Wade thought for a moment, before shaking his head. 

“I can usually keep my focus off of them.” The merc responded honestly. 

[You’re talking about us?!]

{Wade this is dangerous. Our relationship is private!}

“Are they bothering you right now?” The boy asked, looking up at the merc solemnly. Wade felt himself nodding without fully comprehending that he was doing it. 

“Yeah.” The man answered quietly. 

“What about?” The arachnid pressed. Wade stilled, looking down at him. 

[take him.]

{kill him!}

“Very…not-nice things.” The merc finally answered, watching as a small frown settled over the boys face. 

“About me?” He asked quietly. The merc nodded almost apologetically.

“And what do you think about what they’re saying?” He asked. Wade paused, shocked at the boys question, clearly having expected the boy to press the issue of what exactly the boxes were saying about him. 

“I don’t want to do what they want.” The merc admitted. The hero tilted his head, a small smile crossing his face. 

“Well you’re in charge, Wade.” Wade looked down, reveling in the absolute innocence radiating from the younger hero. They stood in silence for several moments, neither sure how to respond to each other, until the spider shuffled his foot, clearing his throat in the silence of the apartment. 

“Well I should get going. I have some…things to do.” The hero mumbled, rubbing at one of his wrists nervously. Wade nodded, smiling back at the boy. 

“Course Spidey. You leaving through the door or…?” 

“The window.” The spider responded, following Wade over to the living room window. The merc hoisted the window up, holding the glass as the hero ducked through the frame. The spider paused on the fire escape, looking back at the man for a minute. 

“Thank you Wade. For everything.” The hero mumbled, shooting a web and disappearing off into the night before the merc could formulate a response.


	3. Chapter 3

After the unexpected rescue attempt made by the Mercenary, Peter had found himself in the company of said merc more and more often. Surprisingly, the hero found himself not only getting used to the mans incessant ramblings and crazy tactics, but enjoying the time that they spent together. Peter contemplated their uncanny relationship as he sat perched on a spire hanging high above the city, his eyes trained on the bustling movements of people far below him. A scrape behind him alerted him to the merc’s presence, and Peter kept his gaze trained on the street below as he listened to the merc curse as he struggled to pull himself onto the roof. 

“Jesus fuck Spidey, can you pick a building with less stories?” the merc huffed, rolling onto his back on the rooftop in an attempt to catch his breath. Peter turned towards the man, the light from the moon reflecting off of the lenses of his mask in the dark. 

“Sorry…I forget that you can’t climb as easily as I can” Peter admitted, standing from his crouch and hopping onto the rooftop to join the man, offering his hand. The merc regarded him for a moment before reaching up and grasping the smaller hero’s hand. Peter pulled the larger man to his feet like he was a child, and Wade found the smaller boy’s strength mildly arousing. 

“So what’s on the agenda tonight, baby boy?” Wade asked, looping his arm around the boy’s slim shoulders. He smiled when the boy didn’t instantly pull away, and seemed to almost lean into the merc’s side.

“Patrolling as usual” the hero replied, looking back down towards the street. Wade sighed, pulling his arm over his chest in a stretch.

“Alright, give me a head start to get back down to the-” Wade was screaming unintelligibly before he could finish his sentence, the world around him speeding past as he fell through the air. Much to his embarrassment, the merc hadn’t fully grasped the fact that Spidey had swung him down to the street until his feet hit the pavement. The merc spun around, staring at the younger hero with his mouth hanging open.

“I-you…that was AWESOME!” Wade exclaimed, throwing his arms out excitedly. Some of the random passerby threw the costumed men quizzical glances, giving them a wide berth on the street. 

“Is that why you screamed like a little girl the whole way down?” the hero teased, turning away from the crowded street to head towards the darker parts of the city. Wade spluttered indignantly, following behind the spider.

“That was a man’s scream. A manly man.” Wade informed the boy, falling into step next to the hero. The boy laughed as he directed Wade down another narrow alley way that the man knew led close to the docks. Wade was about to tell the young spider a particularly raunchy knock knock joke yellow had thought of when the spider froze, his shoulders tensing in what Wade was starting to realize was some kind of odd sense the boy had.

“What is it?” Wade asked quietly. The boy didn’t respond at first, his head cocked slightly to the side as he listened to whatever it was his super sensitive hearing was picking up. 

“This way” the spider finally responded, motioning Wade to follow him. The merc shadowed the hero silently, his hand going to the gun at his hip as they rounded a corner into a shipping yard.

“Why are there always shipping containers?” the boy complained under his breath, flattening himself against one of the containers as a shadow appeared on the wall near them. Wade flattened himself next to the boy, un-holstering his gun all the way and peering around the boy’s shoulders to take in their surroundings. He could vaguely make out the shape of three mens silhouettes up against the wall of a warehouse. All three seemed to be carrying some form of rifle. 

“What can you hear?” Wade asked, keeping his gaze trained on the outlines against the warehouse wall. 

“A man yelling. Something about a trade or something…It’s hard to tell” the spider responding, his shoulders dropping slightly. Wade poked his head out again, looking up and assessing the distance from the roof of the warehouse to where they stood now.

“Why don’t you get to the roof and go in from the top, I’ll take care of these guys and meet you inside.” The hero nodded, scaling the shipping container they had been hiding against and disappearing over the top. The boy poked his head back out a second later, and Wade rolled his eyes at the boy.

“I know, I know, no killing” the merc groaned. The spider gave him a silent thumb’s up before disappearing over the top of the shipping crate. Wade waited until he saw the silhouette of the spider’s slim form appear on the roof before he slid out from behind the shipping container, creeping closer to where he knew the guards were standing. The merc managed to knock two of the guards out before the third noticed, a shout barely managing to leave his mouth before Wade had an arm wrapped around the mans throat, tightening his hold until the guard went limp in his hold. Wade crouched down, setting the mans unconscious form on the ground silently before getting back up, pressing his back to the warehouse wall and sliding closer to the door. He could hear booted footsteps coming his way, and raised his gun, preparing for a confrontation. A figure was just coming out the door and Wade stepped forward, his arm swinging out to incapacitate the guard only for his arm to pass through empty air as the man was jerked backwards.

“The fuck…” Wade muttered, stepping forward and peering through the doorway. One guard was webbed up just inside the doorway, struggling fruitlessly against the sticky bonds, and another three guards were webbed up several feet away. Wade stepped over the first guard, maybe or maybe not accidentally kicking the man in the head as he passed him to head deeper into the darkened warehouse. Up ahead, he could vaguely hear the sound of a fight, accented with the taunting sounds of his baby boy’s snarky remarks. Wade hurried forward, shouldering a door open and entering the room just in time to watch the spider go flying past him, hitting the wall near the door with a hard thud. The boy sprang back up to his feet almost instantly, shooting a web at one of the guards and flipping over another man that was charging at him. 

“Gonna have to hit me harder than that” the spider taunted, throwing a well aimed punch. Wade stepped into the room, elbowing one of the guards that rushed at him and whirling into motion to help the young hero take the guards down. They worked together in tandem, fighting their way through the seemingly endless supply of guards. Wade fought off the last of his assailants, turning around to assess the situation the hero was in. The younger boy was still fighting off a group of guards, his back to Wade as he struggled to subdue the men. Wade moved forward to help the boy when a movement to his side caught his eye. Wade turned, cursing under his breath as he took in the man with a gun trained on Spidey. Spidey, who was completely unaware and had his back to the assailant. 

“Fuck me” Wade muttered, running forward and and jamming his elbow into the mans collarbone just as the gun went off, the shot ringing loud and piercing in his ear. Wade gritted his teeth as pain exploded across his stomach. He pulled his arm back, delivering one final blow to the mans temple before they both crumpled to the ground. 

[Here we come, Lady Death]

{God I hate that bitch}

“Me too” Wade huffed, grimacing as his eyes slid closed of their own accord and the world went black.

 

~~~

 

Peter spun around when the gun shot went off, his eyes going wide as deep red blood spread across the mercenary’s stomach with alarming speed. Peter webbed the last guard in the room to the floor, hopping over the bound man and sprinting to the merc’s side. The man wasn’t moving, his chest chillingly still as Peter slid to a stop at his side, tears already stinging his eyes. 

“Wade…” He murmured, his hands hovering over the mans chest, unsure of what to do. Peter ripped off his glove, holding the piece of fabric over the bleeding bullet wound on the mans torso. The hero couldn’t stop repeating the mans name, over and over like a mantra as he applied pressure, willing the motionless man to move. Tears spilled down the boy’s cheeks as the body remained immobile.  
“Wade…Wade please…. please” Peter’s quiet voice broke on the last word, and he dropped his head to the merc’s chest, openly sobbing now. He hadn’t known the merc long, but in his endless days of loneliness, he had grown to look forward to time spent with the merc, and once again he had failed someone who had grown to mean something to him. Spider-Man was useless, he was useless. Sobs shook the boy’s shoulders as he allowed his hands to drop from the merc’s torso, his hands now covered in the mans blood.

“Baby boy?” the merc’s husky voice gasped, the man sitting upright so quickly that Peter choked on a sob, his head whipping up in disbelief. 

“Are…are you crying, Spidey?” the merc asked disbelievingly. Peter stared at the man with huge, unblinking eyes for a solid minute before launching himself at the man. Deadpool sat frozen as the Spider wrapped his limbs around him, completely confused at the sobs that wracked the boys smaller body. They sat that way for several moments until Wade unfroze his limbs, wrapping an unsure arm around the boys shaking shoulders. 

“What’s wrong, baby boy?” the merc finally asked, rubbing a comforting hand down the boy’s spine. The spider sniffled, pulling back slightly but keeping his hands fisted in the older mans costume.

“You…you were dead!” the boy sniffed, the whites of his mask regarding the man in front of him. Wade stiffened, looking down at the boy at his side.

“Yeah…I tend to do that. I always come back though!” the merc assured the spider, who continued to stare at him dumbfounded.

“But how…I mean you weren’t breathing! How…how are you...”

“I have like a super awesome, amazing healing factor, literally can’t die.” Wade informed him, reaching down and peeling back his suit where the bullet hole had been, revealing the shiny pink healed skin where the wound had been. Peter gasped, his hand reaching out and running over the wound incredulously. The merc stiffened under the boy’s touch, and Peter pulled his hands back, unsure if he had hurt the merc by touching the freshly healed wound. The merc was staring at him silently, and Peter gulped, unsure of what to say when the merc’s arms were suddenly around him, pulling him down and rolling them to the side. Peter let out an undignified squeak, his hands scrabbling for purchase as he tried to right himself. The very distinct sound of a gunshot rang out through the warehouse, and Peter shot out of the merc’s hold when a bullet struck the ground directly where his body had been mere seconds before. Peter jumped up, the merc rising seconds behind him as he scanned the building for the assailant. 

“There.” Wade muttered, nodding towards a stack of shipping containers piled against a wall. Peter nodded, slinging a web towards the ceiling and shooting off towards the containers, his body fast and sleek as he sliced through the air. His spidey sense went off, alerting him to the presence of the man hidden just inside the first of the containers, and Peter cut the web, allowing himself to fall through the air and land silently, his fingers sticking to the sides of the crate. He crept down, keeping a trained eye on the man, who had yet to spot him. Behind the spider, the merc was creeping forward slowly as well, his gun out and trained on the entry to the crate. Peter didn’t give the merc time to catch up, swinging his body forward and over the entry of the crate and webbing the man to the metal wall before he had time to react. The man struggled uselessly, his gun laying on the floor at his feet. Peter stepped forward, kicking the gun several feet away from the man before taking a minute to look around, his eyes widening at the site before him. 

“That is a fuckton of cocaine.” The merc’s voice sounded from behind him, the man letting out a low whistle as he surveyed the contents behind the spider. Peter nodded, turned to face the man. 

“The other containers are full of weapons. Arms AND drug dealers. What a night!” The merc laughed, holstering his gun as he came to stand next to the spider. 

“So what’s the next step in this hero business?” The man asked. 

“Call the cops.” Peter responded, pulling a cell phone out from his hidden pocket. The merc did a double take before turning, his eyes scanning up and down the hero’s suit.

“Where exactly did you pull that out from?” He asked incredulously. Peter rolled his eyes, dialing 911 and waiting for the operator to answer. He quickly informed her of their location and the situation before hanging up, returning the phone to its pocket and turning back to the merc. 

“Cops will be here in a minute, you’d better scram.” The hero informed him, shooting a web and pulling himself up to the ceiling before scuttling through one of the warehouses many windows. Wade watched him go, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff as the sound of sirens reached his ears. 

“You don’t wanna grab a pizza or something?” The merc called teasingly. The spider didn’t respond, and Wade sighed, looking for the quickest means of exit for someone who didn’t have the advantage of shooting webs and sticking to walls. 

“You couldn’t have given me a lift, you little bug.” He called towards the ceiling with a huff. The boy’s laugh sounded from just outside the window, overtaken by the sound of sirens as the cop cars pulled up and surrounded the warehouse. Wade could just barely see the arachnid’s head poking out above the bottom of the window, the white’s of the boy’s mask watching him as he figured out his best means of escape.

“Spiders are arachnids, not bugs.” The hero called back, disappearing from sight completely. Wade shook his head, pulling out his grappling gun and getting a running start towards the wall just as the warehouse doors were kicked open and cops infiltrated the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Wade had teamed up with Spider-man nearly every day for two weeks now. Well…teaming up was putting it nicely. It was more like Wade had scoured the city every night until he found the hero, and then proceeded to follow him incessantly like a lost puppy, attempting to assist with all the scuffles they encountered. The hero had eventually stopped trying to lose the merc, allowing him to help with the constant reminder not to un-alive anyone. 

Tonight found Wade currently jumping from rooftop to rooftop, keeping up a steady dialogue with his boxes as he kept a lookout for any sign of his favorite webhead. 

[Where is that sexy piece of spandex-clad ass?!] yellow sulked after nearly an hour of fruitless searching. Wade skidded to a halt on one of the rooftops, pulling a phone out of one of his pockets.

“Maybe that police scanner app can help us out” He pondered, tapping away on the screen and turning the speaker up.

{Why didn’t you turn it on to begin with?} White asked pessimistically. 

“Okay douche bag, I didn’t think about it” the merc snapped. He could’ve sworn he heard White roll his eyes as the scanner app crackled to life.

We’ve got a 10-30 B on Broadway, I repeat a 10-30 B on Broadway. Wade launched himself onto an adjoining roof, taking off at a dead sprint towards the center of the city. “A bank robbery has spidey written all over it!” he exclaimed, speeding up as the sound of a bank alarm reached his ears.

[There he is!] yellow shrieked as the bank came into view, followed by a certain spandex-clad superhero flipping and swinging around gracefully as he apprehended the group of bank-robbers. Wade watched for several moments as the arachnid did his thing, cheering internally along with yellow as he took on the robbers. Everything seemed to be going peachy when something caught Wades eye, and he craned his neck to look down below him, cursing as he caught site of another man pulling a gun out of his waistband. The man aimed the gun at a very preoccupied spider. Wade flipped off the rooftop without another thought, landing rather ungracefully (as compared to Spider-man) between the man and his favorite hero just as the gun went off. Wade cursed as bullets ripped through his shoulder, and he grit his teeth, forcing himself to move forward and take the man out. 

“Motherfucker!” he exclaimed as he landed a solid punch to the mans temple. The man crumpled to the ground at his feet at the same time as the hero screamed his name in distress. Wade slid down and cradled his mangled arm as the arachnid webbed up the last of the perps. The merc managed a one-armed wave as the hero slid to a stop at his side, breathing hard.

“Are-are you okay?!” the hero asked wildly. Wade smiled as the boy wrung his hands in obvious distress. 

“M fine, baby boy. Immortal and indestructible and all that, remember?” he gestured to his everlasting body with his good arm. The arachnid shook his head in exasperation, offering the merc a hand as he struggled to push himself upright while cradling his bullet-riddled arm. 

“Don’t do that anymore” The arachnid mumbled quietly as he held out a slim hand. Wade looked at the offered hand before reaching his own gloved hand out and taking the heroes tentatively. The boy pulled him to his feet like he was lighter than a feather, and the merc found himself slightly taken aback at the amount of power hidden within the boys slim frame.

“And let some low-class thief shoot my favorite superhero?” The merc responded, punching the hero playfully on the arm. The hero brushed him off lazily, jumping up and sticking onto the alley wall and motioning at Wade to follow him up. 

“I can dodge bullets” the arachnid called back over his shoulder as he scaled the building easily. Wade cursed, looking down the brick wall for a fire escape or a dumpster to give him some leverage. 

“Wait, you can dodge bullets!?” The merc exclaimed, craning his neck to watch the retreating back of the hero. 

[Spidey is so cool!]

{Wish he’d told us that the first time we got shot for him}

“Of course he picks the only building in New York that doesn’t have a fire escape” the mercenary complained, ignoring the voices as he pulled out a grappling hook from one of his thousands of pockets. 

[Look at that booty go!] yellow cheered. Wade grunted in agreement as he pulled himself upward, watching as the arachnid with the perfect ass disappeared onto the roof. He was nearing the top when hero’s white eyes popped out over the ledge, staring at him unblinkingly.

“Need a hand?” Wade took the offered hand, allowing the slim hero to pull him the rest of the way onto the roof like his considerable bulk weighed nothing. The merc sat on the edge of the roof with a huff, looking down at his gimp arm distastefully. The arachnid dropped gracefully beside him, tugging his mask up to his nose and looking down at the merc’s bloody arm, catching his bottom lip between his teeth anxiously in a move that sent the blood rushing straight to Wade’s crotch. 

“What’s eating ya, baby boy?” He asked, dropping his arm to his side as the flesh began to weave back together.

“I-thank you, for…” the hero gestured at the Wade’s arm. The merc shrugged nonchalantly, waving off the boy’s thanks.

“I mean it Wade. I appreciate you risking your life for me like that. And I know that you can’t die, but I also know that you still feel pain, so please, don’t get hurt for my sake again” the hero glanced up at Wade, his mask somehow managing to look earnest. Wade swallowed, slightly taken aback by the young hero’s outburst.

[Nobody’s ever cared about us before] 

{Why does he care at all?}

“Cuz he’s amazing” Wade mumbled, whites of his mask trained on the lenses of the hero’s mask. The boy kept his gaze trained on the merc until he finally nodded at the spider.

“Okay baby boy” he agreed. The arachnid relaxed, allowing himself to lean back on his arms and swing his legs over the side of the roof. They sat in companionable silence for several moments until spidey’s stomach gave a massive rumble, causing the hero to flush a delicious shade of pink.

Wade chuckled as he hauled himself up to his feet. “Alright spidey, how does a night of pizza and video games sound, my treat?” he asked. The hero looked up at him, pondering the offer for a second before shrugging and springing to his feet.

“Free food sounds good to me” he agreed. Wade smiled down at the smaller boy, motioning for the hero to follow him as he took off across the rooftops.

[OMGGGG SPIDEY IS COMING TO OUR HOUSE!!!!!]

{What if he tells Shield where we live}

“He wouldn’t do that” Wade defended the spider with a shake of his head.

[Besides, he’s been to our house before when we pulled him out of the river] 

{He was basically dead; he doesn’t remember that!}

[Well he still won’t go to shield] 

{How can you be sure?} the box pressed irritatingly. 

[Spidey’s the best, he would never do that to us!]

{How do you know} 

[I just know!]

{That’s not a valid answer!} 

[yes it is!]

{No it’s not!}

[YES IT IS!]

{NO IT’S NOT!}

[YES IT-]

“Would you both shut the fuck up! If he didn’t tell shield the first time, he’s not going to tell them now!” Wade growled in irritation, momentarily forgetting the spider was next to him until he felt a slim hand grasp his bicep. He stopped mid-step, his words dying on his lips as he looked down at the lean hero questioningly.

“We don’t have to go back to your place if you’re uncomfortable Wade. But you’re right, I won’t tell Shield anything, I don’t work for them” the boy assured him, his hand never leaving the merc’s arm. Wade regarded him for a moment, relieved at the temporary silence of the boxes at the boy’s declaration. 

Wade shook his head after a heavy minute of silence, shooting the spider a smile “Nah, we trust you sweetums” the merc assured. The masked hero stared at him for another minute before giving a slight shake of his head, releasing his hold on the mans arm. Wade immediately found himself missing the contact.

“Lead the way” the hero instructed. Wade saluted him, spinning on his heel and taking back off across the roofs. The voices in his head remained relatively un-annoying for the remainder of their journey, and Wade found himself slowly panicking as he tried to remember the last time he cleaned the dishes or mopped the floors or threw away a single piece of trash. By the time they reached his building, the merc wasn’t even sure if he owned a trashcan or not. He skidded to a stop at the top of the fire escape, turning to face the arachnid nervously.

“So uhm…It might be kind of messy. And by kind of I mean a lot. Like…it’s disgusting actually, horrific, you don’t want to come in…I’m sorry I don’t know why I brought you here, we can just go out somewhere, there’s like this amazing Mexican place down the-”

“Wade…Wade!” the vigilante cut in, stopping the merc mid-rant. The man snapped his mouth shut, looking down at the younger hero.

“Let’s go inside, you promised me a night of video games and pizza” The merc nodded, swinging himself down onto the fire escape with a mumbled 'if you insist'. Wade landed heavily on the landing outside his window, looking up at the descending form of the spider and letting out a low whistle

[look at that bubble butt, DAMN!]

{it is pretty nice}

“Pretty nice, it’s a fucking work of art!” The spiders head whipped down, the white lenses of his mask widening almost comically at the merc’s statement.

“You are not talking about my ass right now!” The hero exclaimed, dropping the remaining 12 or so feet to land lightly next to Wade. The merc shrugged nonchalantly as he pulled his window open. “Guilty as charged.” He grunted, hoisting his body in and gesturing for the boy to follow him. Wade stumbled through the dark apartment blindly, cursing as he tripped over some unknown lump on the ground and bumped into the back of his couch. He fumbled around for the light switch as the hero slipped in after him, sliding the window shut with a quiet snap right as the merc flipped the lights on and the abhorrent disaster that was his apartment became visible. Wade swallowed around the lump in his throat as he waited for the spider to take off in disgust, the voices rudely echoing his thoughts. The hero made no inclination that anything was out of the ordinary, and strode over to the TV to look at the stack of video games sprawled across the coffee table. 

“Super Smash Bros or Mario Cart?” The hero asked, spinning around and holding up the two games. He faltered as he took in Wades stiff posture, dropping his hands down at his side.

“What’s wrong?” the boy asked, his voice soft and quiet.

“I just can’t believe you didn’t take off screaming.” The merc admitted, crossing over to the sofa and plopping down, patting the empty seat next to him. The hero tossed the two cases at him, folding himself onto the offered spot and tugging his mask up to his nose, revealing the cutest half smile Wade had ever seen in his life.

“You think this is bad? I live in an apartment the size of a closet that smells like death and has no lights” the hero laughed with a shake of his head. Wade huffed out a laugh, tossing Super Smash Bros on the table in favor of Mario Cart.  
“So you live in an apartment tho?” The merc questioned, his heart skipping a beat as he saw the smile slide off of the boys face.

“Figured you would sleep in a web or like... the sewers or something, being a spider and all” the merc gestured, quickly trying to cover up his discovery. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the hero slowly relaxed with a gentle shake of his head.  
“I don’t sleep in a web” he grumbled, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. The merc laughed as he tossed a controller at the hero, which he caught easily.

Wade pushed himself up and turned towards his kitchen as the boy turned the game on. “Do you want anything to drink? I have tap water and beer and maybe vodka or-wait.” The merc paused, turning his head to regard the hero “Can you drink?” he asked, watching in amusement as a deep red flush covered the boys face.

[OMG He’s just so cute!]

{Cute AND underage}

“I don’t think I can get drunk since the-with my abilities. Fast metabolism” the spider evaded, turning his gaze to the TV as he flicked through the games menu in search of a suitable track. Wade grunted, deciding to let the subject go for now. 

“Water it is. I’ll order food and be right back!” The merc exclaimed happily. The boy mumbled his response, eyes fixated on the screen as he created his cart.

Wade reentered the room several minutes later, tossing his phone onto the coffee table and smiling at the relaxed form of the small hero on his couch. 

“Foods on the way, you pick a track baby boy?” The merc asked, plopping down next to the arachnid and kicking his muddy boots up onto the table. The hero nodded, tossing the extra controller at the merc.

“Rainbow road, you’re going down Wilson!” 

They began what became a five hour death match. What started with just throwing curses at each other quickly escalated when Wade tickled the hero, which caused his cart to go flying off the track and sent him from first to eighth place. The hero retaliated by webbing the merc to the couch and beating the next four rounds until the man managed to wriggle free, pinning the younger boy to the couch with his considerable bulk and tickling the hero until he got kicked so hard he flew into the ceiling. The two called a truce then, opting to finish off their tacos and watch reruns of the golden girls. 

Wade took a swig of his beer, emptying the contents and tossing the empty bottle into the growing pile of bottles from that night as he let out a huge burp, which turned into an even bigger yawn. The merc looked over at the hero, a huge smile crossing his face as he saw the boy nodding off as he hugged a throw pillow to his chest.

“Hey baby boy” he whispered, nudging the boy lightly with his foot. The boys head snapped up, his hand shooting out and wrapping around Wades ankle in a vice-like grip. Wade stilled, suddenly on high alert as he watched the hero with rapt attention. The boy released his hold on the mans ankle almost immediately, springing to his feet with his hands up.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Wade, I-”

“Whoa, Whoa baby boy, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have startled you like that when you weren’t alert” the merc soothed. The boy stood before him awkwardly, wrapping his arm around his abdomen in embarrassment.

“What time is it anyways?” he asked, looking around for a clock that Wade didn’t own. The merc shrugged, reaching down for his cellphone.

“Dunno, two or…nope four am” he answered.

“FOUR AM!” the hero shrieked, tugging his mask down and looking around for his web-shooters. The merc raised his eyebrow, watching the boy scramble around.

“You got a hot date or something?” The merc teased, standing up to hand the boy one of his shooters. The hero thanked him, snapping the shooter into place and looking for the other one.

“I have scho-stuff to do” the boy stammered, finally located his web shooter under the couch and snatching it up with a little ‘aha’

“Were you about to say school? Okay seriously, how old are you?” The merc asked as the hero snapped the second shooter into place.

“Twenty-one” the hero muttered, looking up at the man before quickly looking away. The merc crossed his arms, waiting for the boy to continue. 

“Okay. Nineteen. I’m nineteen” the boy admitted, looking up at the merc as he toyed with the fabric of his sleeve anxiously, awaiting a response. Wade blew out a breath as the boxes exploded.

[HES LEGAL!!!!!!!! OMG DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!! WE CAN TOTALLY DO SPIDEY!]

“Shut up yellow, we’re not doing anyone” the merc hissed, eyes fixated on the now verified younger boy. The hero shook his head, crossing the room and tugging the window open.

“Same time tomorrow?” the boy asked over his shoulder.

“What grade are you in?” Wade asked, ignoring the boys question. The boy laughed, ducking out the window and disappearing into the night air. Wade leaned back into the cushions, kicking his feet back up onto the table.

“Nineteen huh. We are so screwed” he laughed, the boxes agreeing wholeheartedly in his head


	5. Chapter 5

Peter spent the day struggling to focus on his classes. He found his mind constantly drifting back to the Mercenary. They had been patrolling together for several weeks now, and the man had really started to grow on Peter, especially after their little video-game hang out last night. Peter smiled, closing his eyes sleepily and leaning on his hand as he daydreamed about the merc. 

“-eter. Mr. Parker!” Peter jerked up, his eyes snapping open as he looked up at his Physics professor, who was now standing directly in front of him. He gulped, looking up at the man with wide eyes.

“Glad to see you joining us, Mr. Parker” the man said sarcastically, earning several nervous giggles from random students. Peter felt his face flush, and he looked down at his blank notebook guiltily.

“Sorry sir” he murmured, hands twisting into the fabric of his shirt nervously.

“See me after class” the man responded, turning around and continuing his lecture. Peter sighed, scooting down further into his chair morosely. The class seemed to drag on after that, and Peter swore he could feel the kids sitting behind him staring at him. When the class finally ended, Peter trudged up to the front, waiting for the impending lecture he was about to receive. His teacher sat down, gesturing for Peter to sit across from him.

“Peter, is everything okay?” Peter looked up, his eyes widening at the question he very clearly wasn’t expecting.

“Okay, sir?” he asked, confusion plain on his face. His Professor sighed, taking off his glasses to wipe them on his shirt.

“At home, or in your life? You seem…distracted lately. You’ve been nodding off and I’ve noticed a steady decline in the quality of the work you’re submitting” his professor responded. Peter gulped, looking down at his hands.

“Everything is fine sir…I’ve just...had trouble sleeping lately. I’ll work on it” he promised. His professor nodded, clearly having more to say. The man opened his mouth, but seemed to decide better and just stood up, clapping his hand on Peters shoulder.

“You do that Peter; I’ll see you in class next week. Don’t forget the paper due tomorrow” the man told him, offering the boy a smile. Peter nodded, standing up and slinging his bag over his shoulder and scrambling out of the classroom. 

“Already almost the fourteenth” Peter whispered, looking down at his watch with a frown as a big number 12 stared up at him. Only one more day until the fourth anniversary of Gwen’s death. Peter felt tears sting the corner of his eyes at even the thought of the woman who had stolen his heart all those years ago. Peter walked all the way to his apartment in a daze, willing his mind to think of anything, anything other than the woman. 

He went through the motions of his homework numbly, refusing to think about anything other than the problems that sat in front of him until his watch beeped at him, alerting him that it was time for patrol. Peter sighed, standing up and stretching his arms over his head, releasing a loud yawn. He was exhausted, the stress from the day and the lack of sleep from the night before starting to catch up to him. He shook his head, trying to wake himself up as he pulled his suit on and clipped on his web shooters, checking to make sure the cartridges were full before tugging his mask on and ducking out his window to meet Wade. 

The merc was already waiting for him on their designated rooftop, his muscled legs handing over the edge as he argued with his boxes animatedly. Peter paused on an adjacent building, watching the man carefully. He had heard from his run-ins with the Avengers that Wade was crazy, but nobody had ever delved into a deeper explanation than that. From hanging out with him over the past few weeks, Peter knew a little about the voices, but he wasn’t entirely sure how badly they affected the man, or how long exactly he had been hearing them. The arachnid was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw the merc throw his hands in the air, exclaiming something about the time. Peter grinned, standing up and flipping off the edge of the rooftop he was standing on to land quietly behind Wade.

“Sorry I’m late, I-WHOA!” Peter flung himself to the ground, barely dodging the knife that passed directly over where his head had just been. “WADE WHAT THE FUCK! YOU COULDV’E KILLED ME!” He shrieked, jumping back to his feet angrily. The merc put his gloved hand up behind his head, rubbing it nervously with an uneasy giggle.

“Sorry spidey, you startled me” The man responded. Peter turned around, glancing around the barren rooftop.

“I scared you? I scared you?! Are you expecting someone else to meet you up here??” he asked shrilly, his adrenaline pumping a mile a minute. The merc shook his head in response, looking down at the ground morosely.

“You can never be too careful, ya know. Besides, you dodged it just fine” He finally answered. Peter huffed out a sigh, flipping the merc’s blade into his hand and slinging it back at the man, who caught it easily and returned it to whatever hidden crevice it had been procured from to begin with. “don’t do that again. My Spidey sense doesn’t go off around you anymore, you coulda killed me” Peter told him angrily, pausing as he realized just how much information he had given away with that one sentence. The merc paused as well, looking up at him with an unreadable expression. 

“It doesn’t?” The man asked finally, his voice low. Peter sighed, shaking his head after a minute.

“No. Although it might now after you almost impaled me” He added snarkily, trying to lighten the mood and divert the merc’s attention. He could tell from the mans posture that It didn’t work, but the merc chose not to respond to him, instead delving into a heated argument with his boxes about impaling of a different form, the likes of the conversation had Peter blushing a hundred shades of red, and he found himself immensely thankful for the presence of his mask. Peter tried his best to ignore the merc’s ramblings, instead positioning himself on the edge of the roof and straining his senses to hear for any disturbances. The city seemed fairly quiet at first, and Peter frowned. He looked over at the merc, who had grown quiet watching him. 

“It’s just…quiet” the boy told him, looking back over the city for any sign of disturbance. The merc shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Even criminals gotta take a break, Spidey” he pointed out, standing up and joining the arachnid. Peter frowned, glancing up at the taller man. “Plus, it’s a Monday. Nobody commits crimes on Mondays.” The merc added.

“I don’t know what to do” the boy finally admitted, his shoulders slumping into a defeated posture. Wade shifted next to him, clearly hearing the underlying meaning to the spider’s statement that something else was bothering him. Peter tensed slightly, worried that the merc was going to start throwing questions at him, and his mouth dropped open in shock when the merc instead punched him in the arm, taking off over the rooftops with a hurried “You’re it!” thrown over his shoulder. Peter watched the mans quickly retreating back in astonishment for several seconds before he shook himself out of it with a small smile, taking off after the merc. He caught up to the man quickly, and was just about to touch the man when he flashed out of existence. Peter skidded to halt with a shrieked “what the fuck!”. He spun around, searching everywhere for the man, and was seriously thinking he had imagined the mans entire existence when he heard a hearty laugh. Peter spun around, glancing up at a nearby water tower and frowning when he saw the merc perched on the side. 

“Up here, Spidey!” the merc yelled, waving at him. Peter walked closer, squinting up at him.

“You can teleport? That’s cheating!” He yelled up at the man. 

“Well then so is your creepy little spidery web slinging thing!” Wade yelled back, wriggling his fingers around to emphasize the word spidery. Peter barked out a laugh and nodded.

“I don’t need webs to kick your ass, merc!” he retorted. The man flicked him off before turning and launching himself off of the water tower. “Bring it on, baby boy!” the merc yelled. Peter took off, laughing wholeheartedly as the merc gave him a run for his money, ducking and dodging under his arm and somehow always managing to stay one step ahead of the spider even though the boy was significantly faster. Peter was currently giving chase across another rooftop, closing in steadily on the merc. He ground his teeth, pushing himself to run even faster, his muscles burning pleasantly with the exertion. With one final push, Peter leapt forward, tackling the merc across the roof. They skidded for several feet before coming to a halt, Peter managing to remain on top of the mans muscled body. Peter was panting heavily, his hands resting on the merc’s shoulders as he basically straddled the larger mans body, and he suddenly realized with a deep flush just how much larger the older man was. Wade remained still under him, watching the boy with an unreadable expression. Peter clapped the merc on the chest with both hands, giggling lightly as he murmured “You’re it” and popped back up to his feet. The man remained on the ground for several minutes, and Peter frowned down at him, stepping closer to look down at him.

“Wade…?” he asked. The merc didn’t respond, and Peter took another step closer, his thoughts suddenly going a mile a minute as he wondered if he had somehow injured the older man. He was just about to nudge the man when his arm shot out, eliciting a very un-manly squeal from the arachnid as he sprung backwards, the merc’s arm narrowly missing his ankle. 

“You jackass!” Peter shrieked, flipping over the man and taking off across the rooftops again. The merc was laughing behind him, his voice sounding barely winded as he gave chase. They continued their game for at least another hour until Peter began to slow down, his chest heaving as he found himself struggling to keep running. He looked over his shoulder, frowning when the merc was no longer behind him. Peter stopped, turning a full circle in search of the older man. 

“Wa-AH!” Peter shrieked as something solid collided with him, sending him sprawling over the edge of the building. He slung out a web, catching a glimpse of red leather fly past his head followed by a girly shriek. Peter cursed, wrapping his legs around the mans body and throwing out another web, gritting his teeth as he pulled their speedy descent to a halt. 

“That.was.AWESOME!” Wade shrieked, kicking his legs out and gesturing animatedly with his hands. The webbing they were attached to stretched and swayed dangerously, and Peter looked down at Wade, the whites of his mask narrowing.

“Stop moving!” the arachnid hissed, tightening the vice like grip his legs had around the merc’s middle. The man squeaked, stilling his movements. Peter ground his teeth, pulling his arms in towards his middle to get a better grip on the webbing before slowly lowering them to the empty street below. He dropped the merc several feet above the ground, smiling as the man hit the ground with a solid umph. The merc sprang back up, arms flailing around excitedly as he engaged in a full on battle with his voices.

“We were like crotch to crotch, white!” the merc’s voice cut through the night air. Peter flushed, punching the man in the arm, hard. 

“Ow” the merc whined, rubbing his arm with a pout. The arachnid shook his head in exasperation. 

“Well I don’t know about you Spidey” the merc spoke up, releasing his arm “But I’m starving, how does greasy Chinese sound?” Peter grinned under his mask at the merc. 

“Greasy Chinese sounds amazing right now”

“Right!” the merc exclaimed, throwing an arm around the spider’s shoulders and holding him tightly to his side. “So hows about you do that web slinging voodoo stuff and get us back to casa de la Deadpool super quick?” the taller man asked. Peter scoffed, pushing Wade away from him.

“You wish, pool” he retorted, eliciting a whine from the older man. They chatted amicably as they trudged back through the darkened streets, Wade insisting that he splash in every single puddle they passed until one of the puddles wound up being deceptively deep and Wade had to walk the rest of the way back to the apartment sopping wet, grumbling all the way until they reached his apartment and crawled in through the window. Peter took his usual place on the couch, and Wade mumbled something about changing into some dry clothes and that the takeout should be there momentarily. Peter noted the lack of trash piles and the now spotless floors of the merc’s apartment with a little smile. 

Peter made himself comfortable, flipping the TV on and kicking his legs up onto the coffee table. The gentle hum of the TV and the soft flickering lights created a homey atmosphere, and Peter found himself nodding off almost instantly. A door snapping shut had Peter forcing his eyes open, and he took in the form of the merc crossing the room towards him. The man was wearing civvies now, his muscled thighs clasped in gray sweatpants and a black hoodie stretched across the mans broad chest, his mask still firmly in place. Peter gulped, his face heating up as the merc paused and stared at him questioningly.

“like what you see, baby boy?” The man teased. Peter sputtered, trying to find a suitable response when a knock at the door that could only be from god himself saved him. Wade pulled the door open, revealing a skinny teenager holding four bags stuffed with Chinese takeout containers. The delivery boy gaped at the masked man, and Wade snatched up the bags, holding out two hundred dollar bills to the kid.

“Y…you’re...” The kid stammered, his eyes wide as he stared at the whites of the Deadpool mask.

“Nope” Wade answered, tucking the money in the kid’s shirt. The kids mouth stayed open, and he tried to look around the merc into the apartment. Wade stepped to the side, blocking the kids view.

“Thanks for the food, bud” the merc thanked him, giving him a little wave.

“Is that Spi-” 

“Nope!” Wade cut him off, kicking the door closed with his foot and crossing the living room to drop the takeout on the table in front of the younger hero. Peter tugged his mask up over his nose excitedly. 

“How much food did you order!?” he questioned. Wade laughed, plopping down on the couch next to the vigilante.

“I’ve seen you put away a pizza like it was a breath mint, baby boy. Most of this is for you.” the merc responded. Peter flushed, reaching for a carton excitedly.

“I have a fast metabolism” he mumbled around a bite of noodles. The two lapsed into comfortable silence, Peter demolishing three of the four bags of Chinese and Wade finishing off the other. Wade let out a burp, tossing his empty carton box to the floor and placing a hand over his distended stomach.

“Ugh how the hell do you eat that much, you bottomless pit” Wade complained. Peter leaned against the sofa arm, kicking his legs up onto Wades lap and groaning as he stretched his tummy out.

“I think I over-estimated how much greasy, carby food I could handle” he whined. The merc wrapped his hands around the boy’s ankle, rubbing his calf gently as he laughed at the prone form sprawled on his couch. 

“You’ll be hungry again in an hour” the merc assured him. Peter nodded in agreement and let out a yawn, turning to look for the merc’s phone to check the time. His eyes widened when the little white screen blinked back at him. 2:04 am, December 14. He sprang to his feet, the phone clattering onto the table in front of them. The merc sat up to in alarm at the boy’s jerky movements.

“I-I have to go!” Peter stammered. “Thanks, for the food and everything” he gestured at the empty cartons. Wade stood up, opening his mouth to reply, but the hero was gone in a flash of blue and red out the window. Peter threw out a web, flinging himself down from Wades balcony in a hurry. He couldn’t believe how late he had let it get, and that the mercenary had managed to distract him so much from the anniversary of Gwen. He cursed himself for letting himself get so close to the merc as he hurried upstate, his stomach rolling uneasily with guilt.

 

~~~

An hour later found Peter upstate, crouched down in front of a gravestone. He sat hunched over, his shoulders shaking slightly. He sniffled, falling forward to lean against the headstone, the moonlight illuminating the engravings on the stone beneath his fingertips. 

“I’m sorry Gwen. I’m so so sorry” he mumbled, tears spilling down his cheeks as he rested his forehead against the cold marble slab. Memories of the short time he had spent with the girl began to flash through his mind, and he squeezed his eyes against the fresh onslaught of tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. Gwen had been amazing, one of the kindest, smartest, and most fun-loving people he had ever met in his entire life. She had always been spunky and full of fire. She had been there for him after the death of his uncle, followed closely by the death of their best friend, Harry. She had been there through finals and prom and graduation and applying for college, buying his first apartment. Gwen had taught him how to cook, and the right way to stock the toilet paper, and how to not wash his Spider-Man suit with his white clothes. She had always been there, and he had killed her. Lovely, full of life Gwen. 

Peter let out another sob, allowing himself to rest his back against his late girlfriend’s tombstone and tipping his head back to look at the moon through swollen, tearstained eyes. Three years had passed so quickly, and yet sometimes it seemed like time was standing still. Like if Peter only closed his eyes, Gwen would be there, suspended motionless from the end of his webbing, her silky blond hair curled around her head like a halo as a steady trickle of blood leaked from her delicate nose. 

Fresh tears leaked out of the corner of Peter’s eyes as he sat wallowing in old memories. Aunt May had tried her best to get Peter through the grief, always offering him a warm smile and a comforting hug when he needed it, but just when Peter had felt like he could start to heal, the woman had suffered a heart attack that led to her hospitalization. She had passed away shortly afterwards, leaving him alone with nothing but his overwhelming guilt and loneliness, pressing in on him like a suffocating shadow. Peter shuddered, the chilly December air wrapping around him as the tears slowly dried out. Another year, and Peter still didn’t know when he would be able to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave a comment!
> 
> Also, I love writing suggestions! If there are any scenes/ideas/one-shots, ANYTHING, that you would like to see played out, let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up the next day had hit Peter like a truck. After stumbling back into his apartment around five in the morning, he had spent most of the day burrowed under his covers, alternating between silent crying and restless sleeping. At around eight that night, Peter decided it was time to get ready to patrol, and had showered and pulled his suit on, slinging out into the night distractedly. Fast forward ten minutes where Peter now found himself perched on the edge of one of the towers on the Brooklyn bridge, his mind wandering once more back to the worst night of his life.

 

~~~

Wade sighed, checking his watch for the hundredth time and groaning. 

“It’s nine thirty, where is he?” the merc whined

[maybe he didn’t want to see us today] yellow answered somberly.

{maybe he got in a fight on the way here and got captured and killed}

“No fucking way white” Wade responded, getting up and wiping his hands off on his pants.

“Whelp, if Spidey’s tied up with something, I guess we can patrol.” Wade exclaimed, leaping from the roof. Yellow cheered happily, and white grumbled at the extra work and lack of blood. They patrolled for several hours. Wade managed to stop a robbery, returned a purse to a very distraught woman, and had even helped an old lady cross the street. He was just headed home, a bag stuffed with Mexican food clutched securely in his hand when yellow alerted him to the presence of a certain spandex-clad vigilante.

[Look on that tower]

{He’s just…sitting there…}

“Up we go” Wade hummed, pulling his grappling gun from one of his pouches and launching it. He pulled himself up steadily, frowning as he took in the hunched over form of the arachnid.

[Is he hurt?]

{He’s sad}

“Sad?” Wade frowned, hoisting himself up onto the ledge that his favorite hero was perched on and sticking his grappling gun back into his pouch. He strode up behind the spider, stopping a few paces behind the boys huddled form. 

“So this is where you’ve been hiding” the merc broke the silence. The boy tensed, his arms going up to wipe at his eyes before he tugged his mask down to his nose. Wade frowned, stepping forward and sitting down heavily next to the arachnid. 

{See? sad}

They sat next to each other, neither saying a word for a long time. Wade pulled out one of his guns and a cloth, humming happily to himself as he began to shine the weapon. Next to him, the boy’s shoulders had slumped back down, and his head hung down somberly. 

“You wanna talk about it?” The merc finally asked. The boy stiffened slightly before shaking his head. Wade nodded, replacing his gun and pulling out another one. They lapsed back into silence, and Wade found himself getting slightly lost in thought as well when the clock tower they were perched on began to chime, causing the arachnids body to go completely tense. Wade set his gun down carefully, watching the boys off reaction as the clock continued to chime out until it hit twelve and fell silent. The silence seemed to scream around them, and Wade watched as the spider’s chest hitched, followed by a quiet sniffle. The merc turned to him, the whites of his mask somehow managing to reflect concern.

“You okay, baby boy?” he asked quietly. The boy nodded his head that he was okay as a sob managed to tear itself from his body, proving otherwise. Wade stilled, unsure of how to react as the spider pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his arms, sobs continuing to rack his thin frame. Wade scooted towards the spider, placing a gentle hand on the boy’s arm.

“Hey…hey spidey…” he started, running his hand up and down the boy’s arm in what he hoped was a comforting motion. The merc suddenly found his arms full of the shuddering spider, and he wrapped his arms around the boy’s frame, pulling him close, his eyebrows drawn in concern. The spider sobbed harder, burying his face into the merc’s shoulder as he clutched desperately at the straps on the mans suit.

“Webs, what-” 

“I killed her” the boy cut him off, his voice hoarse. Wade stilled, and even the boxes halted in their endless ramblings.

“Who, baby boy?” he asked, keeping his voice soft.

“My girlfriend” The boy sniffled, his breath hitching slightly. “She fell. She fell and I couldn’t catch her. I couldn’t get there fast enough” The boy continued, his body still quivering with sobs.  
Wade opened his mouth to respond, but the boys defeated voice cut him off. 

“I told her not to come. I told her but she never listened, and she fell and I…I tried to catch her. I…I snapped her neck.” The arachnid sucked in a heavy breath, resting his forehead against Wades shoulder. Wade shushed him, rubbing a hand in soothing circles on the spider’s lean back.

“That doesn’t sound like your fault, baby boy” The merc whispered, resting his cheek on top of the vigilante’s head. The boy stilled against his chest, his arms dropping down to settle on the merc’s thigh.

“I should have been faster” he whispered. Wade grabbed the boy by his shoulders, pushing him back so they were staring into the whites of each others masks. 

“Baby boy, you aren’t responsible for what happened that night” the merc reasoned. The boy let his head drop, and Wade released him, putting his hand under the boy’s chin and lifting his head to force him to make eye contact.

“It wasn’t your fault” Wade stated more firmly. The boy stared at him, his bottom lip quivering dangerously. Wade gave the boy a comforting smile, running a gloved thumb over the pouty lip.

[Could you just imagine those lips wrapped around ou-]

“Not now yellow” Wade hissed, looking down at the boy who still sat cradled in-between his legs. The spider sniffled, biting at his lips and flushing slightly at the events that had just transpired. 

“I should...I mean I need to-“

“Come back to my place” Wade interrupted him. The boy looked up at him, chewing on his lip anxiously. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but it helps not to be alone sometimes…” Wade trailed off. 

“I don’t want to be alone” the spider finally affirmed, glancing down and blushing darker at his admittance. Wade nodded, standing up and hauling the boys thin frame up with him. The boy sniffled, rubbing at his nose before tugging his mask down. He looked over at Wade, holding out his hand. The merc stared at him questioningly before his mouth dropped open.

“Are you serious?!” he asked excitedly. The boy nodded, wrapping his hand firmly around the merc’s wrist before shooting out a web and launching them forward. They dropped into a free-fall, and Wade whooped in glee as they sliced through the chilly night air. He glanced up as the hero stuck out his arm, shooting out another web and swinging them back upwards. The trip back to Wades apartment was relatively quick, and Wade found himself slightly disappointed as the hero set him down lightly on the landing. Wade slid his window open, gesturing for the boy to enter first. They entered the apartment, and Wade headed straight for the kitchen, promising the spider breakfast for dinner with his world-famous pancakes. The arachnid followed him silently, leaning against the door-frame with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the merc scramble around the kitchen. 

“Do you want bacon or sausage?” The merc asked, spinning to look at the hero with a spatula gripped in his gloved hand. Peter opened his mouth to answer but the merc grumbled, turning back to the stove.

“I’ll make both, you’re going to eat it all anyways” the man muttered. Peter giggled a little bit, glad at the distraction as he stepped forward and pulled a bag of bread towards him.

“Toaster?” he asked the merc. The man pointed absently over his shoulder and Peter turned in search of the aforesaid appliance. The two worked together in tandem, moving around each other as they prepared their dinner. Wade had accumulated a huge pile of pancakes, bacon and sausage, and was fishing around on the top shelf of his cabinets for some glasses, cursing as he kept fumbling around with no luck.

“I swear there’s fucking glasses up here” the merc mumbled, standing on his tippy toes to try and reach further back. Peter laughed, pushing the merc aside to hop lightly up on the counter. He retrieved two glasses, passing them down and flushing slightly as the merc whistled at the sight of the boys butt so close to his face. Peter leaned back slightly, gesturing for the man to help him down. Wade paused, apparently not expecting that response from the spider.

“Wade!” The boy groaned, holding his hands out. The merc snapped to attention, reaching out and wrapping his large hands around the boy’s slim waist. Peter reached out, grabbing the merc’s bulky shoulders and allowing the man to lift him from the counter and set him lightly on his feet. He looked up at the merc, swallowing as the man towered over him. They remained with their hands on each other, just staring silently at each other. Peter felt his face heating up, and he found himself faced with the overwhelming urge to stand on his tiptoes to be closer to the merc. He noted that the merc must have felt the same way when the taller man leaned down towards him. Peter held his breath when he the older mans face was just mere inches away from his, his mind going a mile a minute as he tracked the merc’s movements. He gulped, licking his lips in anticipation at the same moment that the apartments smoke alarms started blaring, causing the two to jump back from each other. 

“Fucking hell” the merc shouted, pulling a pan of smoking bacon off of the stove and flinging it into the sink. Peter bit his lip, turning around to take the heaping plate of bacon out into the living room, cursing at himself for acting out on his feelings for the mercenary, on the anniversary of Gwen’s death, of all days. The mercenary followed shortly behind him, balancing the remaining plates of sausage, toast and pancakes, as well as trying to hold two glasses of orange juice. Peter snapped around when his spidey sense went off, and barely managed to save the two glasses of juice from smashing to their deaths as Wade lost his hold on them. Peter rolled his eyes behind his mask, setting the glasses down on the coffee table. Peter sat down, shooting the merc a questioning look when he didn’t follow suit. 

“Just how far back can you bend?” the man asked. Peter shrugged, tugging his mask up to his nose. “All the way, I think...I’ve never tested it.” He answered, popping a slice of bacon in his mouth. The merc gaped at him, setting down his plate of pancakes and motioning for the hero to stand up. Peter did, coming to stand in front of the merc.

“Alright kid, time to find out. Do your defying physics thing” the man ordered. Peter sighed, rolling his eyes as he lifted his hands over his head. 

“This is stupid” he retorted, leaning down into a backbend. He kept bending backwards until his palms touched the floor, and then he walked them forward slightly, bending himself into a donut. He looked up at the merc questioningly.

“Satisfied?” he asked. The man made a low whine in the back of his throat, and Peter flipped himself back upright. 

“How does that not break your spine?” the merc wondered, shaking his head as he sat down at the table. Peter shrugged, taking his seat and picking up another slice of bacon. He watched as Wade reached up to tug at his mask, pausing with his hand on the hem. Peter sighed, looking down at his hands. 

“Wade you can eat; I don’t care about your scars” he assured the merc. The man nodded slightly, rolling his mask up slowly to just above his mouth.

“Just don’t wanna make you throw up your dinner is all, baby boy” the merc tried to joke lightheartedly. Peter frowned, setting his bacon down on his plate. “Really Wade, they don’t bother me” he reiterated. The merc looked up at him, offering him a half smile, the first smile Peter had actually ever seen on the merc. He smiled back, going back to his bacon and pancakes. 

“So do you sleep in a web?” Wade asked around a mouthful of pancake. Peter paused, his fork halfway to his mouth before rolling his eyes. 

“No, I sleep in a bed.” The boy responded, popping the fork into his mouth. Wade chewed silently for a minute. 

“Are you venomous? Do you molt?! Oh my gosh do you eat people? Like soupy liquid people you catch in a web?” Peter dropped his fork, looking up at Wade in disbelief.

“I’m eating pancakes!” He exclaimed, gesturing at the syrup soaked plate in front of him. Wade shrugged, popping a piece of bacon in his mouth. 

“Maybe you’re just eating to appear human. Like Twilight.” he mumbled around the bacon in his mouth. Peter rolled his eyes, picking his fork back up.

“Well no. I’m not venomous. I do not molt, and I definitely do not eat people.” Peter informed him. 

“Do you have fan-”

“Wade!” the merc surrendered, snapping his mouth shut. Peter finished eating his way through at least a pack of bacon, half the plate of sausage and nearly fifteen pancakes. Wade admitted defeat after eight pancakes, setting his fork down with a clatter and sighing as he leaned back and unbuckled his utility belt.

“I think hanging out with you is making me fat” the merc teased. The arachnid looked over at him with a slight shake of his head.

“You like pretty fit to me” he mumbled, flushing bright red as he realized what he said. Wade perked up, looking over at the young hero, who quickly averted his eyes. 

“I’m fit, huh?” the merc pressed, nudging the hero with the toe of his socked foot. Peter pushed his foot away, his cheeks darkening. Wade giggled, standing up to go into the kitchen. 

“I’m getting a drink, do you want anything?” he asked. 

“I’ll have whatever you’re having” The boy responded. 

“Whatever I’m having is some weird ass alien mead I stole from the Avengers the last time Thor was in town” Wade replied. Peter paused before nodding.

“Fine with me. I’m like 100% sure I can’t get drunk” Peter stated. Wade shrugged, pushing open the door to the kitchen with a muttered ‘your funeral’. Peter relaxed back into the couch cushions, finding himself incredibly thankful for the distraction the merc was providing for him. He startled out of his thoughts when Wade suddenly appeared in front of him, glass full of amber liquid in hand. Peter took the offered glass, bringing it down and sniffing at the drink curiously. It smelled sweet, like cinnamon and apples, and Peter took a huge gulp.

“Careful there, baby boy. That stuffs dangerous” the merc warned, taking a swig from his own glass. Peter shrugged, taking another gulp as he picked up one of Wades controllers, tossing it to the merc.

“Ready for another Mario cart battle?” he asked. The merc smiled, setting his glass down on the table. “You’re on baby boy” he answered. Peter downed the rest of his glass, pausing to refill before picking up his own controller.

Not even halfway through the first track, Peter began to feel incredibly light headed, and he pressed pause on the controller, letting his head fall to rest between his knees. Wade set his controller down, bending down to look at the vigilante.

“You okay, webs?” he asked. Peter waited a moment before sitting back up, reaching for his controller and knocking his glass of Asgardian mead from the table in the process. He cursed under his breath, shooting to his feet as he attempted to catch the drink. The boy’s momentum instead sent him sprawling across Wades lap, the glass hitting the floor and shattering. 

“Oh no…. Wade!” the boy slurred, struggling to flip over so he would be face to face with the mercenary. “Waaade” he cried, reaching up and taking the merc’s face with both of his hands. Peter sat up, moving his head forward so that his mouth was resting against the merc’s ear. Wade stayed absolutely still in his hands, almost like he was scared to move and interrupt whatever it was that Peter was about to do. “Waaade” Peter whined again, eliciting a nervous gulp from Wade.

“What is it, baby boy?” the merc asked quietly. Peter hummed low, rubbing against the side of Wades face.

“It broke” he finally whispered, releasing Wades face with a giggle. Wade sighed, looking down at the intoxicated Spider who still lay sprawled across his lap. Wade was just about to comment on the incredibly inebriated state of the supposedly ‘unable to get drunk spider-man’ when a heavy pounding sounded on the door, so hard it rattled the walls. Peter sprung up, turning to look at the door. 

“I got it!” he called. Wade shot up, trying to block the path to the door from the spider.

“Spidey no, I have no idea who that is!” Wade ordered. The hero regarded him for several moments when the pounding sounded again. Wade cursed as the boy flipped over him, and he reached up as quick as he reflexes would allow, thanking whatever god was out there when his hands managed to wrap around the boy’s ankles. Wade brought the boy down to land heavily on the couch, launching himself forward to press his body on top of the boy to keep him from getting back up. Peter struggled against him and Wade shushed him, putting his hand over the boy’s mouth in an attempt to get him to shut up. The boy responded by clamping his teeth around the merc’s hand.

“Fuck baby boy!” the merc hissed, snatching his hand back from the boy’s mouth. The hero giggled, wriggling against the merc as he tried to free himself. Wade grabbed the boy’s wrists, leaning further onto him to keep him still. He listened intently for whoever was on the other side of the door, sighing in relief as he heard footsteps retreat down the hall followed by a door slamming. The merc loosened his grip on the vigilante’s wrists, his eyes widening as he looked down and saw the boys face inches from his own, their bodies pressed suggestively close to each other. The merc’s breath caught in his throat, and he licked his lips nervously, eyes glancing down at the thick, pillowy lips of the hero laid out beneath him. Wade frowned as his boxes waged an internal war, trying to convince him to lean down and press his lips to the pink lips below him. Wade was about to push himself off of the younger boy when small hands reached up and wrapped around his biceps, forcing him to stay straddled over the younger hero. Wade cleared his throat nervously.

“Spide-mmph!” Peter shot up, and suddenly Wade found those soft pink lips that had plagued his dreams pressed firmly to his. He stayed still at first, eyes widening at the contact before he shut them, melting into the spiders embrace and returning the kiss with vigor. The kiss turned heated quickly as tongues and teeth became involved, and Wade cursed his need for oxygen as he found himself having to pull back. Peter looked up at him, his arms clutching at the merc’s muscled back.

“Baby Boy..” the merc whispered hoarsely. The boy wiggled, biting his lip and looking at the merc.

“Wade, I-” The boy stopped short, sitting up in a flash and hurling all over Wades shoes. Wade stared down at the mess with his mouth hung open, shock clearly showing through his mask. 

“Alright Webs, bed time for you” Wade stated, standing up and scooping the inebriated boy into his arms. The boy mumbled something unintelligible, his head falling against Wades shoulder weakly. The merc carried the boy into his room, setting him on his bed gently. He grumbled something, stretching out like a cat and nuzzling into the mercs pillows. Wade sat on the bed next to the boy, leaning down to remove his puky socks. He leaned over, tugging the comforter over the comatose form of the boy and standing, heading back to the living room to wait for the boy to wake back up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Please let me know if you catch any errors/inconsistencies with any of these chapters. This story was actually a series of one-shots that I decided to mash together to create one big fic, and I wrote it out of order and jumped around a lot so there may be some errors that I didn't catch. As always, please comment and let me know what you think!

Peter woke up with a low groan, his arm flying up to shield his eyes from a much too bright light. He fumbled around blindly with his other hand, searching for his phone and frowning when he kept coming up empty. He forced himself up onto his elbows, squinting against the harsh light. Peter swung his leg over the bed, stumbling off the side and shuffling forward towards the source of the unwelcome light. He reached up, pulling on the cord to release the blinds, which subsequently came crashing down on top of him, sending him sprawling to a heap on the ground. 

“Baby boy?” a voice asked. Peter squinted, looking towards the sound of the voice. He heard boot steps come closer to where he lay before a hand reached down and wrapped around his bicep, pulling him to his feet. He groaned, recognizing the mercenary and leaning forward to rest his pounding head on the mans broad chest.

“Wade” he croaked finally, his hands coming up to fist in the mans sweater.

“Are you…are you hung-over?” the merc asked in disbelief, leaning back to peer down at the spider. Peter shook his head, turning to head back to the bed before stopping, looking down at the blinds that were stuck to his palm. Wade laughed at him, reaching down to rip the blinds from his sticky palms before steering him back over to the bed. “Hand me that glass on the nightstand and I’ll get you some water” the merc gestured towards Peters left. He stared at the blurry form of the merc in front of him for several moments. 

“What?” Wade asked, raising his eyebrow questioningly towards the spider. 

“I can’t see” Peter finally admitted, allowing himself to sit heavily on the bed. Wade paused, crouching down to look at the whites of the boy’s mask.

“What do you mean you can’t see?” he asked uncertainly. Peter shrugged, holding his hands in front of his mask blearily. “I guess alcohol suppresses some of my powers?” he responded after a minute. Wade sighed, sitting down on the bed beside him.

“One of your powers is sight?” he teased. Peter shot a glare at the older man, crossing his arms over his chest. “I used to wear glasses before…all this” he gestured down at himself. Wade blew out a breath, pushing on the arachnid’s chest to get him to lay back down.

“Okay so no sight…but you still have other abilities?” Peter nodded, holding his hands up. “I’m still sticky and...” The boy grasped his hands together over his head, bringing his arms down behind him and twisting them unnaturally to come to his front “I’m still bendy” The boy explained. Wade nodded, sitting down beside the spider.

“What else” he asked. Peter looked up at him, chewing his lip as if unsure if he wanted to answer.

“My strength is gone.” Peter finally admitted. Wade nodded, pushing himself to his feet.

“Guess you’ll just have to sleep it off, huh?” The merc looked down at him. Peter nodded, biting his lip and twisting the mans comforter under his hands. 

“Are you hungry?” the man asked, pushing a glass of water into the arachnid’s hand. The boy thanked him, drinking the water greedily as he gave Wade a thumbs up. Wade nodded, heading back out into the kitchen to heat up some leftover pancakes.

[I can’t believe there’s a drunk spider IN OUR BED]

{He’s not drunk, he’s hung-over}

[Same thing!]

{No it’s not}

[YES IT IS]

{NO IT’S NOT!}

[YES IT-]

“Jesus would you two shut the fuck, I’m trying to make the boy some pancakes” Wade snapped, gesturing at the air wildly. The voices quieted, mumbling slightly at each other while Wade heated up the pancakes and hummed to himself. He paused as he was about to close the microwave when he heard a crash followed by a thump and some swearing in the bedroom.

“I’m okay!” the Spiders voice called from the room. Wade sighed, turning back to his pancakes.

“What about that water glass?” the man called back. There was a slight pause before the boys muffled voice responded. 

“Not so good.” Wade rolled his eyes, pulling a clean glass out of the cabinet by his head and filling it with water while he scooped some pancakes onto a plate before returning to the bedroom. The young spider was huddled under Wade’s thick comforter, only the top of his masked head poking out. Wade sat lightly on the edge of the bed, setting the glass of water down on the nightstand and resting a steady hand on the lump under the covers. 

“I’ve got pancakes, baby boy” He murmured. The lump under the covers groaned, making no move to shift. Wade gave him a little shake, earning another groan followed by some shifting. The hero popped out of the covers, and if Wade could see his eyes he was one hundred percent positive the boy would’ve been shooting him a death glare. Wade laughed, pushing the plate of pancakes into the hero’s lap. The spider grabbed a pancake with his bare hand, chewing on it silently.

“What if I don’t get my sight back?” The hero asked suddenly, dropping his hand. Wade frowned, looking over at the boy.

“I’m sure it’ll be back as soon as the alcohol is out of your system. Which should be anytime now, considering your metabolism is faster than the speed of light.” The merc assured, taking the now empty plate from the boy and setting it on the nightstand.

“Did I…I didn’t do anything stupid last night, did I?” the hero asked meekly. Wade paused, his mind racing back to the event that he had been trying so hard not to think about.

[Yeah we made out!!!!!]

{That wasn’t making out, you idiot. It was just a meaningless kiss}

[Spidey LOVES us]

{He was hammered}

Wade ignored the voices, handing the boy the new glass of water he had brought.

“Well we had an MMA match because you really wanted to answer my door, and then you hurled all over my boots” Wade filled the spider in. Peters face flushed a deep shade of red, and he sputtered into the glass.

“I threw up on you?!” he squeaked, holding the glass out to Wade. The merc laughed, taking the glass back.

“Yup. Potent shit, Spidey, I was scrubbing the rug for like an hour before I gave up and just threw the damn thing away.”

“Oh my god. Oh my god, Wade I’m so sorry! I can pay you back for it, or I-”

“Don’t worry about it baby boy, I’m joking. It really wasn’t that bad” the merc assured as Peter hid his face embarrassedly. 

“I can’t believe I threw up on you. Oh my god.” The spider mumbled, his cheeks on fire. Wade chuckled, pushing himself up from the bed and standing next to the arachnid. 

“I’m probably the only one in the world who can say Spider-Man threw up on me.” Wade joked, placing a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

“You would be right about that.” The spider responded, looking up towards him questioningly. 

“I’m going out to the living room, there’s a golden girls re-run on. You’re welcome to sleep it off here, or you can join me out there?” The merc asked. The hero grinned up at him, extending a hand for the merc to help lead him out to the living room. 

“Golden girls sounds amazing right now.” The boy responded. Wade took his hand, pulling him out of the bed and leading him out of the bedroom, steering him towards the couch. Peter allowed himself to be pushed down, and he sighed, settling himself against the pillows and kicking his feet up against the coffee table, murmuring his thanks as he felt the merc place a blanket over him gently. The sound of Golden Girls filled the room as the man settled down next to him, and Peter felt his eyes gradually begin to droop as the heat from the man began to warm his side. 

~~~  
Peter awoke with a start, shooting upright with a startled gasp as the sound of laughter infiltrated his senses. He glanced around in confusion for several moments before relaxing as he remembered where he was. Wade sat on the couch next to him, cleaning one of his swords as Golden Girls played in the background. The merc shot him a glance, the corners of his mask raising slightly as he smiled.

“Have a good nap, Spidey?” the man asked. Peter nodded, burrowing under the blanket slightly. 

“I can see again.” The boy responded, flashing the merc a half smile. The man leaned forward, setting his sword down gently on the coffee table.

“And your super strength?” The merc asked, straightening back up. Peter shrugged, standing up and grabbing the corner of the couch, lifting the piece of furniture, merc and all, with ease. The man squeaked, gripping the arm of the chair as he looked down at the ground. 

“That will never not freak me out.” Wade muttered as Peter lowered the heavy furniture back to the ground. Peter laughed, plopping back down onto the couch next to the man. 

“You ready to patrol soon?” The boy asked. Wade nodded, standing up and stretching his arms over his head, groaning as his back gave a loud pop. The spider straightened next to him, rolling his mask down to cover his pouty lips and turning towards the merc’s window. 

“You’re sure you’re feeling 100 percent?” The merc questioned, sliding his katana back into it’s sheath on his back and he followed the spider out the window. The boy nodded, hopping up onto the railing of the fire escape and crouching precariously on his toes. 

“Much better” the arachnid responded, waiting for Wade to slide the window closed before leaping off of the escape. Wade let out a low whistle as he watched the hero tuck into a backflip before landing gracefully on the balls of his feet. 

[I could watch that booty aaaaall day]

“You and me both buddy” Wade agreed, launching himself over the fire escape and landing none too gracefully next to the spider. 

“Lead the way, bug boy.” Wade ordered, throwing an arm over the boy’s shoulders. The Spider shrugged him off, turning to head further into the maze of alleyways behind Wade’s apartment. 

“Spiders are arachnids.” The hero grumbled, forcing a smile from the older man as he followed the hero down the darkened alley. He was just about to open his mouth with a witty retort when the hero stilled, causing Wade to nearly collide with his back. 

“Spidey what-”

“Hells Kitchen. Hurry.” The boy called, already swinging upwards and disappearing down the darkened street. Wade cursed, pushing himself into a run the way the Spider had gone. Hells Kitchen was the devil’s playground, and the red clad man had never been the biggest fan of Deadpool. 

[Maybe we should sit this one out]

“Don’t be a pussy yellow.” Wade hissed, vaulting himself over a chain link fence and stumbling through some garbage bags as he pursued the hero. 

[But Matt said not to come back to his side of the city ever EVER again.]

“Matty wouldn’t hurt a fly” Wade responded, pausing at a split in the alley before choosing a direction and taking off at a run again. 

[He stabbed us!]

“We let him have a freebie! You only get one, and-”

{Shut up, you two. Listen} white interjected. Wade stilled, straining his ears to hear past the bustle of the city. He could just barely make out the sounds of a skirmish up ahead, and he hurled himself forward, praying nothing happened to the spider before he got there. The sounds of fighting grew louder, and Wade skidded around a corner just in time to see his favorite super-hero go flying past his head, hitting a brick building with a sickening thud before sliding to the pavement. Wade looked back up in the direction the spider had been flung for any sign of the villain, frowning when the street lay deserted. He scanned the area for another moment before turning, pausing slightly at the new figure crouched down next to the hero before he continued forward, jogging to the crouch on the other side of the Spider. 

“Baby boy, can you hear me?” Wade asked, snapping his fingers in front of the boys face. The hero let out a small groan, his hands fluttering to grip his stomach. The red-clad figure on his other side reached out, grabbing the boy’s wrist and keeping him from moving forward. 

“He’s injured.” Daredevil muttered, his voice grim. Wade blinked, looking down at the boy’s stomach and feeling his heart sink slightly. Peter let out another low groan, trying to force his head up to look at his stomach. Wade reached out, placing a firm hand against the hero’s shoulder and keeping him still. 

“You’re gonna be fine, Spidey. We just gotta get you somewhere and get you patched up.” Wade ensured him. Daredevil straightened next to him, pushing himself to his feet.

“My place is close. I can take him there.” Daredevil said, reaching down to collect the arachnid. Wade growled, leaning over the hero protectively. 

“He’s not going anywhere without me.” Wade growled. The blind hero stilled, regarding Wade with an unreadable expression. 

“I thought I told you to stay out of Hell’s Kitchen.” The man responded. Wade bristled, opening his mouth to retort when a pained whimper caught his attention, forcing him to look back down at the injured arachnid. The boy let out another small whine, reaching up to wrap a trembling hand around Wade’s bicep.

“He’s with me, DD.” The boy hissed, his voice quaking as he looked up at the hero. The man stayed still for several moments. 

“He’s a criminal.” The man finally responded. 

“Really Matt. He’s saved my life more times than I care to admit.” The boy responded, gritting his teeth as he looked up at the man. “I trust him with my life.” The spider finished. Daredevil gave a shallow nod, motioning at Wade.

[He trusts us with his life??]

{he’s a fool}

“Follow me.” Daredevil called, setting off down the street, Wade nodded, reaching down and carefully scooping the arachnid up as he did his best to ignore the boxes. Peter let out a hiss, grabbing Wade’s shoulder and squeezing as the movement sent a pulse of pain through his body. He looked down, his eyes widening almost comically as he caught sight of his stomach.

“Oh my god! Oh my god!” the hero squeaked, eyes fixated on the gleaming metal weapon currently wedged into the lower part of his stomach. Blood seeped from the wound, covering his entire lower body and still gushing in steady bouts from the wound. Wade shushed him, hurrying after Matt as quickly as he could without jostling the hero too much. 

“This way.” Daredevil called, holding a door open and standing aside for Wade to enter. The merc entered the building, looking around for the best place to set the panicking hero while the devil locked the door. The kitchen island was covered in stacks of paperwork, and Wade frowned, turning towards the leather couch in the living room.

“Not on the couch!” Matt hissed. Wade rolled his eyes, turning with the spider still in his arms. 

“Well excuse me, jackass. There’s shit all over the island!” Wade retorted. The masked hero stepped into the kitchen, pulling the stacks of paperwork towards him and setting them on the floor. 

“I can move them you moro-”

“Will you two stop, kind of bleeding out here!” the arachnid squeaked, letting out a wet cough. Wade snapped his mouth shut, stepping forward to place the spider down gingerly on the kitchen island. The hero sucked in a breath, his hands coming down to grip at the edges of the island as he struggled not to shout. Wade grabbed the edges of the boy’s mask as the hero let out another wet cough, rolling the fabric up to the boy’s nose to allow him to breath better. Daredevil came up to stand next to the merc, holding out a thick white towel.

“I’m going to take that out.” The man nodded towards the blade. “Press this on the wound.” Wade nodded, looking down and pausing at the whites of the spider mask staring back up at him. 

“Deep breath, Baby Boy.” Wade murmured. The boy nodded, sucking in a breath and gritting his teeth. Matt didn’t give him another moment, reaching out with sure hands and ripping the metal weapon clean out of the wound. The arachnid howled, his hands scrabbling for purchase against the cool granite of the kitchen island as Wade pressed the towel to the gushing injury. Wade set his lips in a thin line, pressing down to apply more pressure as Daredevil moved around him, pulling a first aid kit out from under the counter and flipping the top open. The man pulled out a pair of sutures, holding them towards the merc. 

“Stitches probably shouldn’t be applied by the blind guy.” The man joked. Wade huffed, taking the offered tool. Matt laid out the rest of the supplies quietly, and Wade kept the towel pressed to the spider’s side for several more seconds before removing it, picking up the sutures and preparing them as quickly as possible. Matt moved around the island, coming to stand behind the arachnid’s head as Wade leaned down, pulling the hero’s suit up around his ribs to better access the wound. The boys skin was cold and clammy, and Wade frowned as he pinched the skin of the wound together. The spider tensed, a pained hiss escaping his lips as he clenched the island again. Wade looked over at the Devil, who nodded at him and placed his hands on the spiders’ shoulders, holding the boy still as Wade started stitching. The boy let out an unearthly howl, his body giving one jerk before falling completely still. Matt released the spider’s shoulders, taking a step back. 

“Passed out. Probably for the best.” Matt muttered. Wade nodded, his focus on stitching the young hero back together as quickly as possible. 

“Any idea who did this to him?” The merc asked, straightening up as he finished with the last stitch. The man shook his head, handing Wade a clean towel to wipe the remaining blood.

“No idea, I got there maybe a second before you did. Heard it from a few blocks away though.” The devil responded. Wade frowned as he finished wiping the spider down, placing the towel back on the counter and reaching down to grab the metal blade that had been impaled in the spider, turning it over curiously in his hands. 

“Batman?” Wade murmured, looking down at the gleaming metal with a frown. The devil made a questioning noise under his breath and Wade looked up at him, remembering that the man couldn’t see.

“The blade. It’s shaped like a bat. Like Batman.” The merc filled him in. Matt tipped his head, a small frown marring his features as he fell into thought. 

“I haven’t heard of a villain using…bats. I’ll start asking around.” The devil finally responded. Wade nodded, setting the bat into the sink and looking back down at the unconscious spider. 

“How long do you think he’ll be out?” the merc asked. Matt shrugged, turning towards the fridge and pulling the door opened. He rummaged around for a second before reappearing, two water bottles held in his hand. He held one out to Wade, who took it with a murmured ‘thanks.’

“An hour, at least. This isn’t the first time he’s been stitched back together at my place.” 

“What do you mean?” the merc asked, uncapping the water-bottle and chugging it quickly. The man shrugged, taking a sip from his own bottle. 

“We’ve teamed up a few times.” The man shrugged, motioning for Wade to pick the spider back up. 

“We can put him in the guest room until he wakes up.” The man explained. Wade nodded, scooping the spider up carefully and following the masked hero into a darkened room, setting the hero back down gently onto the soft bedding. He stared down at the spider for several moments, watching as the boy’s chest rose and fell in shallow breaths. 

[Seriously, we’ve seen this kid unconscious more times than he’s been conscious.]

{How did he manage to stay alive this long?}

“Remind me to ask him when he wakes up.” Wade muttered, his eyes never leaving the prone form of the spider. 

“He’s reckless.” The devils voice sounded over his shoulder, the man accurately guessing what Wade had been thinking. Wade regarded the man quietly for several moments. 

“He likes you.” Daredevil added out, his voice soft as he leaned against the doorjamb. Wade remained quiet, unsure of how to respond. The man motioned for Wade to follow him out to the living room, and the merc did, casting one last glance at the unconscious spider. Daredevil padded over to the couch, gesturing for Wade to take a seat next to him. The two sat in fairly tense silence for several moments before Matt spoke up. 

“I think this goes without saying, but if you do anything to hurt that kid, you and I will have a reenactment of our last meeting. And I can promise it won’t end so well for you next time.” Wade barked out a laugh at the devil’s threat, slapping his hands down on his knees. 

“listen, Matty. You don’t gotta threaten me to keep the kid safe. Nothing’s happening to him on my watch.” Wade responded, leveling his gaze at the blind superhero. The man quirked a smile at him, leaning forward to snatch a TV remote off the coffee table. 

“As long as we’re on the same page.” The devil replied, flicking the TV on and settling back into the couch. Wade murmured an agreement, kicking his feet up onto the man’s coffee table as the news began to play in the background. The two men sat together in companionable silence, neither one having much to say to the other as the minutes ticked by. Wade was just about to pull out one of his guns to fiddle around with when a quiet whimper reached his ears. The merc was on his feet instantly, vaulting over the back of the couch and jogging into the guest room, Matt hot on his heels. The arachnid was just beginning to stir, pained groans escaping him as he attempted to push himself upright. 

“Whoa, spidey, not so fast.” The merc murmured, rushing across the room to place a firm hand against the Spider’s chest. The boy flailed, his hands scrabbling for purchase against the merc’s arm.

“Wade?” the boy asked after a minute, his thin chest rising and falling in shallow pants. 

“The one and only, baby boy.” The merc responded, keeping his hand firmly against the boy’s chest for another moment until he was sure the boy wasn’t going to try sitting up again. The spider relaxed, allowing Wade to push him back onto the pillows. 

“What do you remember?” Matt asked, coming up to stand next to the merc. The hero looked up at him, the visible part of his face turning into a small frown.  
“Not much. I didn’t get a good look.” The spider responded. Wade sat heavily on the side of the bed, pulling the bandages from the boy’s hip to check the stitches. The spider stilled, letting Wade check him over. 

“Did you see anything?” Wade asked, replacing the bandages and sitting back to look down at the spider. The boy frowned, chewing on his lip. 

“It was some guy in green. And he had a hovercraft thingy.” The arachnid finally responded, wrapping an arm hesitantly around his waist. “And he was fast. Really fast.” The boy added. 

“I’ll put a word out through my network. It sounds like we’ve got a new villain on the scene.” Matt interjected, stepping forward and handing the spider a bottle of water. The boy took it graciously, uncapping the bottle and downing it in a single gulp.

“How’s your stomach?” Wade asked, taking the empty bottle from the hero and setting it on the bedside table. 

“Sore” the boy admitted, toying with the edge of one of the bandages with a small grimace. “How long was I out?” He questioned, pushing himself up gently. Wade stiffened, watching the boy for any sign of distress. 

“A little over an hour.” Matt answered him when Wade didn’t respond right away. The boy sat up straighter, hissing as the movement pulled at his stitches. Wade was on his feet in an instant, a firm hand pressed against the spider’s shoulder, keeping him seated on the bed. 

“An hour! I have to…I gotta…. fuck…” The boy breathed out, panting as he wrapped a hand gingerly around his bandaged waist. 

“Yeah, that’s a no-go, baby boy.” The merc stated, pushing the hero back down firmly. 

“Wade I can’t stay here; I’ve got stu-”

“I know, I know, you’ve got stuff to do. Look, I’ll help you back to my place, but you aren’t going anywhere alone in this condition.” Wade cut the hero off. The boy set his jaw, looking like he was going to argue. Wade crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow and daring the spider to argue with him.

“Fine.” The boy sighed, lowering his head with a slight pout.

[Jesus fuck look at that plush lip. Could you imagine those wrapped around our co-]

 

“Not now!” Wade hissed, pulling a flip phone out of one of his millions of pouches. 

“Yo Matty, what’s the address here, gonna call Spidey and me a cab.” The merc directed at Matt, already dialing the number on his phone. The devil rattled off an address, which Wade echoed into the phone before snapping it shut, tucking it back into one of his many pouches. 

“Alright spidey, up we go.” The merc turned back to the injured hero, bending down to scoop him up. 

“Wait Wade, I can’t just get into a cab dressed like this!” The hero squeaked. Wade laughed, brushing the spider’s hand aside and scooping him up gently. 

“Don’t sweat it, baby boy. My man Dopinder’s been my designated cab driver for years, got him on retainer and everything.” The merc informed him. The spider relaxed into the man’s arms, his breath hitching slightly as the movement pulled on his stitches. Matt stood aside as Wade moved back into the living room, the spider barely weighing anything in his arms. 

“I’ll be in touch if I hear anything.” Matt directed at the merc, pulling the front door open and giving the pair a goodbye wave as they headed out onto the street towards the waiting cab. Wade lowered the spider into the backseat, being as careful as possible not to jostle the arachnids thin body. The spider sat still in his arms, the level of trust he was placing in the merc to not hurt him further had Wade’s chest tightening in an unfamiliar, protective kind of way. 

“Where to, Mr. Pool?” The cab driver asked once Wade had settled beside the spider and pulled the door closed. Wade gave the man instructions, wrapping an arm around the spider’s shoulders when he felt the boy lean into his side with a tired sigh. Dopinder drove them back silently, somehow managing to keep his eyes focused on the road and not on the torn up figure of Spider-Man laid out in his backseat. They pulled up to the unassuming upper east side apartment in record time, and Wade slipped the man a crisp hundred-dollar bill as he scooped the nearly comatose spider back into his arms, kicking the door open and hauling them back out into the crisp winter air and hurrying into the building before anyone could spot them. The arachnid let out a small groan, his head falling weakly against Wade’s shoulder.

“Just a few more steps, baby boy” the merc murmured, shouldering his front door open and crossing the apartment in three wide steps to deposit the boy on his couch. The spider grit his teeth, clutching at Wade’s shoulder as he tried to stifle a whimper. 

“not much of a healing factor on you, huh webs?” The merc questioned, grabbing a throw blanket and draping it over the boy’s body. 

“Not like yours.” The Spider agreed, making a small noise of protest at the blanket.

“Wade I can’t stay…”

“Well you definitely can’t leave.” Wade argued, pulling the blanket more securely over the hero. “Listen spidey, just shut your eyes for a little bit and let that Spidey healing take over, and then you can scuttle off and do your secret spider things.” The boy looked up at Wade, his retort dying on his lips as weariness overtook him and he allowed himself to be pushed further back into the sofa cushions.

“Fine.” He murmured, pulling the throw blanket up to his chin and settling back. “Only for a little bit.” 

Wade watched the spider for a minute as the boy nodded off, the gloved hand clutching the blanket going limp. 

[Seriously, that kid is always injured.]

{and always unconscious}

Wade nodded at the voices, tearing his gaze away from the Spider and shuffling towards his room, pulling his utility belt off and launching himself face first onto the bed. 

[We’re sleeping with Spidey in the other room?!]

{He’s completely at our mercy right now!}

[We could do so many things to him. Imagine it, we know he wants us!]

{Go back in there an-}

“Would you two shut up. We’re going to sleep.” Wade mumbled, his voice muffled by the mattress. The voices erupted in an argument, screaming at Wade to get back up, but he was already drifting off. 

~~~

Wade jerked awake several hours later with a groan, stretching his arms over his head and cursing as his back gave a loud pop.

[Fucking Christ it’s about time you woke up! SEE IF SPIDEY IS STILL HERE!]

Wade groaned again, banging his forehead against the pillows with a grumble.

“Jesus fuck yellow, can’t you give me two minutes of fucking peace?!” Wade hissed.

[Not when that tight, sexy ass is ju-]

“Okay okay you fucking nympho”

[Nympho? I’m not a girl!]

“You’re not?] Wade frowned, pushing himself off the bed and crossing to the door.

[I’m you, you fucking idiot.] yellow grumbled as Wade crossed the living room and paused over the now empty couch. He sighed, taking in the neatly folded blanket draped over the arm rest before perking up slightly at the sight of a sticky note stuck to the top of the couch. He picked it up gingerly, plopping down on the couch to read the Spider’s scrawling handwriting. 

Had to head out, feeling much better now. Thanks for everything, Pool. Patrol tomorrow? 

Wade smiled at the little spider doodled on the bottom of the note, folding the paper up and tucking it into one of his pockets. The little spider was really starting to grow on him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> First off, thank you soooo much for your comments! It's seriously the only thing that keeps me going.  
> Next, I have good news and bad news.  
> For those of you who follow my other spideypool story that hasn't been updated in forever but I swear is not abandoned, you know that I just graduated from college last month (yay!)  
> Now that i'm in the real world, I find myself closing on my first house tomorrow (also yay but kind of a nightmare. I strongly recommend NOT building a house while also taking a full load of college classes and working full time. Seriously never been so stressed in my entire life.)  
> That being said, I will not have internet in the new house for a few weeks...hopefully only two but who knows. So that's the bad news.  
> The good news is I will have nothing but time to write! As I already have most of this story finished, i'm hoping to have it completely done in the next few weeks.
> 
> Also, I apologize if portions of this story seem odd or rushed. Please let me know if you notice anything. As I mentioned earlier, I wrote this story in random pieces and then pieced it together in something that kind of made sense.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> ~~So I noticed that I somehow managed to leave the entire last page of this chapter off when I added it....oops!! So go ahead and enjoy the fluff that I forgot :p

Peter sighed for what felt like the millionth time, leaning forward on his elbows as he struggled to pay attention to the lecture his professor was giving. The spider found his mind constantly wandering back to masked mercenary, and how uncharacteristically gentle and protective the man always seemed to be with him. Peter shifted in his seat, glancing at the clock anxiously as he waited for the class to be over so he could go back to his apartment and get ready to meet the merc for patrol. The minutes seemed to drag by, and Peter was out of his seat and down the hall before the professor had even finished dismissing the class for the day, his heart racing at the thought of seeing the merc again. He raced to his apartment and dressed in a hurry, hurtling himself off of his fire escape and swinging through the chilly winter air in record time, a huge grin plastered to his face as his sensitive hearing was already able to pick up snatches of the merc singing obnoxiously in the distance.

Peter landed as loudly as he could, taking care not to startle the merc after he had almost been impaled several weeks earlier. The merc whirled around, the song dying on his lips as his eyes landed on the spider.

“Spidey! You’re just in time!” The merc called, skipping towards the spider happily. Peter raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

“Just in time for what?” he asked.

“For Sherlock Holmes-ing the mysterious green flying bastard! Brought my magnifying glass and everything!” Wade chirped, brandishing a magnifying glass and pulling Peter towards the edge of the roof.

“How is that supposed to help?” Peter scoffed as he allowed the merc to steer him. The man shrugged, tossing the tool over his shoulder nonchalantly.

“Have you heard anything from Daredevil?” Peter asked, waiting for Wade to start down the fire escape before swinging himself over the edge of the roof to stick to the wall and climb down.

“No new leads on his end.” Wade answered, letting go of the ladder and dropping the last ten feet to the ground to watch Peter scuttle the rest of the way down.

“So where do we start?” The spider questioned, looking up at the merc curiously.

“I happened to hear through the grapevine that birdbrain is staking out a building not too far from here. Figured we could hit him up and see what the A-team knows.”

“Birdbrain…you mean Hawkeye?” Peter asked with a laugh. The merc nodded, starting off down the street in the direction he had gestured. Peter following a few steps behind. They made it to the aforesaid building relatively quickly, having come across no petty crimes on the way, and Wade gestured for Peter to wall crawl beside him once more as he hauled himself up the fire escape. Sure enough, Hawkeye was laid out flat on the rooftop, his gaze trained on a scope in front of him as he staked out a building across the street.

“Hey Hawkeye!” Peter called, hopping down onto the roof. The man made no move to show that he knew that he had company, and Peter shot Wade a questioning glance.

“He’s not wearing his hearing aids.” The merc informed him, pointing to the mans naked ear. Peter nodded, allowing the merc to approach the archer first. The man proceeded with no caution, striding forward and kicking the archer in the thigh, causing the man to nearly jump out of his skin, a string of curses falling from his mouth.

“Jesus fucking Christ Deadpool!” The archer hissed, tossing his scope aside and clambering to his feet. The merc gave a small wave before breaking out into sign language. Peter gaped at him, watching the quick, sure movements of the man’s hands. Hawkeye was watching as well, his blue eyes following the merc’s hands carefully.

“What are you saying?” Peter finally asked, the silence of the conversation driving him crazy.

“I asked him if the gang of do-gooders have any information about a villain who wears green, flies on a hoverboard and throws metal bats. He thinks I’m fucking with him.” the merc responded, signing more when the archer rolled his eyes and flipped him off.

“He says he hasn’t heard anything. I asked if anyone else had heard anything, considering he can’t ya know, hear. He told me to go fuck myself.” The merc narrated, a smile evident in his voice as he continued to sign. Peter sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Wade, be serious!” He scolded, crossing his arms.

“He says he’ll ask around. And he wants to know what we’re doing together.” Wade recounted. Peter stilled, looking over at the archer who was staring directly at him.

“Tell him we’ve been patrolling together.” Peter responded, looking back over at Wade.

“yep, I did. Man the A-Team does not like me.” Wade laughed. Peter frowned, stepping up beside Wade and giving the archer a small wave.

“Can you interpret for me?” He asked, looking over at the merc.

“Sure thing, baby boy.” The man responded, looking at him expectantly.

“Uhm…hey” Peter started, giving the archer another small wave. “So I kind of got stabbed the other day by a mysterious green flying bad guy. Daredevil said he’s been seen close to Avengers Tower, so we were just wondering if you knew anything about him?” Peter blurted, his eyes darting to Wade as he struggled to sign as quickly as Peter was talking. Clint turned to the spider, answering him aloud rather than signing.

“I’ll call you if I hear anything, you still at the same number?” Peter nodded gratefully. The archer gave him a small smile and a thumbs up before leaning down to retrieve his scope, returning to his position on the roof to continue surveilling the building across the street. Peter turned to head back down the fire escape, ignoring the questioning look the merc was giving him.

“Same number? Do you have the Avengers on speed dial or something?” The merc asked, following him down the side of the building. Peter sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Mr. Stark was kind of my mentor for a while.” He responded, dropping down onto the street. Wade dropped down heavily next to him, and the spider could tell he wanted to press the matter further as they set off back down the darkened street, heading towards their usual meet up spot.

“So what’s on the agenda for tonight, baby boy?” The merc asked, kicking a stray can as far as he could. Peter rolled his eyes, webbing the can and tossing it into a nearby trash can.

“I guess just normal patrol until we get any leads on mean and green.” He responded with a small shrug. “Maybe we could-” Peter stopped, cocking his head to the side as something caught his senses.

“What is it?” Wade asked, coming to a stop beside him, glancing at him curiously.

“A fire, I think. Hang on!” Peter responded, grabbing Wade’s forearm as he shot out a web, pulling them up into the air. He thwipped them down the block in a flash, buildings flying past them as the sound of sirens began to steadily grow louder. Wade stiffened as the building came into view, flames leaping out of the windows with a thundering roar. Peter dropped him about six feet from the ground, webbing himself up to the top of the building and disappearing through a smoking window before Wade had even touched the ground. The merc cursed, rushing forward to help steer people away from the burning building as he struggled not to worry about the spider. People were being dropped off on the street left and right by the young hero, and Wade was quick to steer them further down the street where several ambulances were parked.

The merc had just about managed to clear the entire street of civilians when there was a huge explosion, followed by frightened screams as a portion of the building gave way, crashing down towards a portion of the street where several people were still standing. Wade froze, his eyes going wide and his heart dropping as he realized there was no earthly way he could get there in time. He watched with a sinking stomach as the debris dropped with a sickening speed, the mom underneath it screaming in panic as she tried to pull her child from the path. The wreckage was inches above the woman when it came to a halting stop, and Wade’s eyes shot up, widening at the young hero clinging to the side of the burning building with one hand, his arms trembling as he held the chunks of cement up with a strand of webbing.

“Get them!” The hero choked out, the strain visible in the tense lines of his body. Wade shot forward, sprinting towards the woman and pulling her away from the debris with not a second to spare. The spider dropped his hold on the web, sagging tiredly as the cement fell the rest of the way to the street. Wade directed the woman towards the ambulance, making sure she was okay to walk on her own before turning his attention back to the spider. The boy was clinging to the wall weakly, lowering himself little by little until his feet gingerly touched the ground. Wade was at his side in an instant, wrapping an around around the boy’s shoulders to steady him as he stumbled slightly, a hacking cough wracking his thin frame.

“We should probably get you ba-”

“Spider-Man!” Someone shrieked, cutting Wade off mid sentence. A woman was struggling to get past two firemen, who were blocking her from returning to the blazing building. She had tears streaming down her face as she looked at the young hero with a pleading expression. The spider stood straighter, looking past Wade’s shoulder to take in the woman.

“Please, Spider-Man! My baby is still in there! Please!” The woman pleaded, fighting against the firemen weakly. Wade tightened his hold on the hero’s thin frame, a frown settling over his features as the spider tried to pull away from him.

“You can’t go back in there, baby boy. That buildings about to come down.” Wade started as the spider pried himself away from the mercs body.

“I’ll be fine DP.” The spider responded, his voice weak and raspy from the smoke.

“Let me go in Spidey, at least I can walk out of there.” Wade argued, reaching out to pull the hero back. His hand grabbed empty air as the spider launched himself back into the air, disappearing back into the blazing inferno without responding to the merc.

[Jesus fuck on a stick spidey’s gonna burn to a crisp in there!!!]

{If he doesn’t get crushed to death by a huge chunk of cinderblocks}

[Or choke to death on all that smoke]

“Not helping!” Wade hissed, watching the blazing windows with rapt attention as he waited for any sign of the spider to reappear. Minutes passed like hours as the flames continued to lick higher and higher against the night sky until finally, finally the spider emerged, a screaming bundle clutched securely in his arms as he stumbled forward. Wade rushed forward as the hero handed the bundle off to the nearest firefighter, wrapping his arms back around the boys trembling frame as his legs buckled and he fell into a coughing fit, his thin body shuddering with the hacking coughs.

“Deep breaths baby boy, I got you.” Wade murmured, pulling the boy into a nearby alley and lowering him to sit against the wall. The boy continued to cough, the spasms coming so quickly that he was struggling to breath. Wade reached down, rolling the boys mask up to his nose in an attempt to help him get some air. The spider continued to cough, a line of drool leaving his mouth and his nose running heavily as he struggled to breathe past his irritated lungs. Wade cursed, his hands hovering over the boy uncertainly. The merc squared his shoulders, leaning over the spider protectively as he heard heavy footsteps coming to a stop behind him.

“Here.” Someone called out, a hand appearing in his peripheral vision. Wade looked over his shoulder at the hand, taking in the clear plastic mask being held out to him.

“He needs oxygen.” The person continued, a paramedic, Wade finally registered. The merc snatched the mask from the woman, turning back towards the hero and securing the mask around his nose and mouth with surprising gentleness. The boy continued to cough for a minute, his hands scrabbling against Wade weakly as he fought for breath until the mask finally begin to work and the spider was able to pull in deep, greedy breaths of air. Wade left the mask on for another minute to ensure the spider was able to breathe properly before he unclipped the contraption, returning the mask to the paramedic with a mumbled thanks. The woman took the mask quietly, giving them a small wave before running back towards the amassed crowd of people awaiting medical attention. Wade watched her go before turning back towards the hero, who was struggling to sit up as he wiped snot and drool from his burnt and reddened face.

“You could’ve died!” Wade hissed, helping the hero to his feet when he struggled to rise by himself. The boy took several clumsy steps before allowing the merc to wrap his arm around his shoulders, steering them back towards his apartment.

“I was fine.” The boy responded, his voice hoarse. Wade pulled him along, frowning at the faltering steps the boy was taking.

“You’re not fine now.” The merc finally responded, leading the boy towards the front door of his apartment building instead of the usual fire escape route they took.

“I am” the boy argued, yanking himself away from Wade and placing a sticky hand against the wall, pulling himself up the stairs as he struggled to prove the merc wrong. Wade let the boy conquer the stairs by himself, following behind quietly as the boy stumbled his way to the mercs apartment. The man let him in quietly, locking the door behind them as the spider dropped onto the leather couch gracelessly.

“Are you injured anywhere?” The merc asked, coming to stand in front of the spider. The boy shook his head, tipping his head back to lean against the back of the couch.

“Just an irritated throat.” He responded hoarsely. Wade nodded, sitting down beside the spider.

“That was really stupid, spidey.” The merc finally said, breaking the tense silence. The boy looked over at him, the whites of his mask unreadable.

“She would’ve died without me, Wade.” The boy responded, his pouty lips turning into a frown. Wade sighed, leaning forward to rest his elbows against his knees.

“You can’t risk your life to save everyone!” Wade exclaimed, looking over at the spider. The hero had stilled, looking at him with a deep frown covering his features.

“I can’t not try, Wade. You don’t get it; I wasn’t always like this” The boy gestured at himself.

“Every time I’ve let my fear get in the way, someone I care about has died. Someone very close to me told me that with great power comes great responsibility.” The boy sighed, looking down at his lap. “I don’t deserve these powers if I don’t do everything I can to use them for good.”

Wade watched the hero, letting the boy’s powerful words sink in. He sighed, reaching out and wrapping a firm hand around the boy’s ankle. The spider looked over at him questioningly.

“Okay baby boy. I get it. But can you try one thing?” The merc asked. The boy nodded, watching him curiously.

“Let me help you. I know I’m no hero, but I’m really trying to be.” The merc finished, watching the spider for his reaction.

“Okay.” The boy finally responded, his lush lips quirking up into a small smile. Wade smiled back, squeezing the boy’s ankle gently before letting go.

“You sure you aren’t injured anywhere?”

“I’m sure.” The boy responded, resting his head back against the back of the couch.

“Food?” The merc asked, laughing as the spider nodded his head vigorously. Wade pushed himself up, unclipping his gun holsters and throwing them onto the kitchen table as he pulled the phone off the wall, dialing his favorite pizza place and placing a rather large order before returning back to the spider. The boy had webbed the remote to him, clicking the TV on to some random channel as he curled up into the corner of the couch. Wade was just about to sit back down when a shrill ringing pierced the room, nearly causing the spider to jump over the back of the couch. Wade let out a string of curses, crossing the room to pull his super special secret work phone from one of his abandoned gun holsters. He checked the caller ID, letting out a huge sigh at the numbers that flashed back at him.

“I gotta take this baby boy.” The merc called to the spider, turning away from the hero as he flipped the phone open.

“What?” Wade snapped, foregoing his usual paragraph of an introduction for himself grouchily as he glanced back at the spider lounging on his couch. The line was silent for several seconds, and Wade frowned as he heard breathing.

“The fuck do you want, mouth breather?” The merc snapped, earning a sharp inhale on the other end.

“D…uh…Deadpool?” The voice asked hesitantly. Wade rolled his eyes, letting out a low groan.

“Yes you dumb fuck, you got about three seconds, I’m busy here.” Wade responded, pausing as he listened to the voice at the other end as it struggled to stumble through it’s request.

“15 grand.” Wade answered the voice, snapping the phone shut and stuffing it back down into his gun holster. He made his way back over to the couch, pausing as he caught the frown on the spiders face.

“What?” The merc asked, completely confused as the boy pushed himself upright.

“You’re taking another job?” The boy asked, anger clear in his voice. Wade let his shoulders drop, a small smile covering his face as he plopped back down next to the spider.

“Pure recon, baby boy. No un-aliving required.” The merc responded, reaching down to change the channel to something more interesting.

“How long will you be gone?” The spider mumbled, his head falling back to rest against the couches squishy armrest.

“About three days.” The merc responded, a smile covering his face as the spider began to drift off next to him.

“One day I won’t fall asleep on your couch.” The spider slurred, curling into the blanket Wade placed on him. The merc laughed, tucking the corners of the blanket around the spider’s thin form.

“You can sleep on my couch any day of the week, baby boy.” The merc responded as he lowered the volume on the tv.

 

When Peter woke several hours later, the Merc was gone. The boy stretched, sliding off the couch and folding the blanket carefully before laying it over the armrest. He wandered into the kitchen, looking for something to eat and smiled as he caught the stack of pizza boxes with a crudely drawn red and blue crayon figure which he assumed was supposed to be him. The spider grabbed the pizza, eyeing the ‘stay as long as you want’ note as he scarfed down several slices happily.

 

~~~

 

Wade kicked open his door with a huff, grumbling under his breath as he wrestled his bag in through the doorway.

[Ahhh there’s no place like home]

“Got that right yellow” the merc responded, stepping over his bag and heading towards his room for a much needed shower. He was halfway across the room when he paused mid-step, nonexistent hackles raising as he sensed another presence. His guns were out in the next second and trained towards his bed.

“Is that…” he squinted, lowering his guns.

[Oh.Em.Geeeee that is seriously so freaking adorable!!!!] yellow squealed.

“What the hell...” Wade wondered, padding over to the lump of a spider laying on top of his bed.

{He was worried about you, you’re nearly a week later than you said} yellow reasoned. Wade grinned, reaching out a hand to shake the spider awake. He had barely touched the arachnid when there was a flurry of red and blue. Wade stepped back, blinking bewilderedly at his now empty bed. He looked up, whites of his mask widening as he took in the startled form of the young hero now clinging to his ceiling.

“You broke into my apartment and I startled you?” the merc asked. The hero growled, releasing the ceiling and falling gracefully down to land in front of the merc.

“You’re alive” the boy stated, pushing past Wade and stalking towards the living room. Wade raised his eyebrow at the abrasiveness.

“Wait what?” he asked, following the younger boy into the living room. The spider paused, his hand resting lightly on the window.

“I didn’t break in, you left the window open” the boy stated, acid lacing every word as he tugged the window open. Wade crossed the room in three large strides, taking a hold of the spider’s sinewy bicep.

“Hold up, are you mad?” he asked. The hero tensed, refusing to look up and meet the mans gaze.

“Spidey?” he asked quietly, giving the boys arm a gentle shake. The boy snapped, ripping his arm violently from the mans grip and turning on him.

“I’m not mad, Wade!” he yelled, his hands balling into fists.

“Well you sound pretty fucking mad” Wade responded, looking down at the spider. The boy shook his head, looking away from the merc to stare at the wall.

“I’m not mad” he repeated, his voice smaller. Wade shifted, crossing his arms impatiently.

“So what are you?” he asked. The spider looked up at him, and they held each others gaze for several quiet moments.

“I was worried” The boy whispered, shifting nervously from foot to foot. Wade took a step back, surprised at the boys admittance.

“Worried about what?” he finally managed to respond. The boys head snapped back up, looking at him incredulously. “About you, you idiot!” the hero snapped. Wade took a step forward, his height easily dwarfing the smaller boy.

{I told you} white gloated

“Yeah yeah, shut up” Wade muttered, still staring down into the whites of the younger boy’s mask. He saw the hero gulp nervously, and he smiled, reaching a hand out to trace along the outline of the boy’s jaw.

“W…Wade?” the boy trailed off, not making a move to stop the merc as Wade slowly rolled the boys mask up to his nose. The man hummed, dropping his hand down to his side. The boy continued to stare at him, teeth worrying his lip in that adorable way that was driving Wade absolutely crazy. The merc groaned, reaching up to rub his gloved thumb over the boy’s pouty lips. He almost started when he felt slim fingers come up to rest on the edge of his mask, the unspoken question laying heavy in the air.

“You don’t want to see what’s under here, baby boy” Wade assured, his voice thick and heavy. The spider shook his head, his fingers slipping under the edge of the mans mask.

“Stop telling me what I want” the arachnid answered, pausing in his movements to give the merc a moment to stop him.

[OMG is this happening]

{You’re seriously going to let him take your mask off. He’s going to vomit. Or run screaming. Or both}

“I tried to tell him” the merc responded, mouth dry. The spider’s plush lips quirked up in a half smile as he began to roll the mercs mask up. The hero went slowly, rolling the mask little by little until it got to the mans nose before pausing, the hero chewing on his lip questioningly.

“Go ahead” Wade offered, knowing the thoughts running through the spiders head. The boy didn’t make a move to continue, and Wade sighed, reaching up and ripping his mask the rest of the way off. He kept his eyes squeezed closed, scared of the reaction his face was going to illicit from the younger hero. He heard a quiet gasp and he grimaced.

“Not so pretty, huh baby boy?” He joked, finally cracking open an eye to look down at the younger hero as he felt a gentle hand cradle his scarred cheek. The boy leaned forward, standing on his tiptoes and pressing his lips to the mercs chapped one. Wades eyes widened impossibly wide, and he stood frozen, scared to move and break whatever spell had taken hold of the younger boy. The spider moved forward, pressing his lips harder against the mercs, his tongue coming out and begging for entrance to the mans mouth. Wade moaned, all bets off as he acquiesced. He reached out, wrapping his hands around the smaller boys waist and pulling him taught to his front, bending over and gaining dominance of the kiss. The boy whimpered in his mouth, allowing Wade to take over as the man began to explore the younger boys mouth. Wade could feel himself getting lost in the sweet taste of the boy, and oh god was he fucked. He pulled back when the need for oxygen becoming too great, gently taking in the flushed face of the younger hero. They stared at each other silently, and Wade was about to open his mouth to ruin the moment with a joke when the boy moved in a flash of red and blue and Wade found himself staring into impossibly large brown doe eyes.

“Wha…who...i…” Wade gaped at the gorgeous creature in front of him, not quite believing that this delicious being of a human was also Spider-Man. The boy bit his lip, averting his eyes from the mans gaze and looking down at the floor. Wade let out a low whine, reaching down and resting his hand under the boy’s chin, forcing him to look back up. Big brown eyes slowly made their way back up, coming to meet his gaze nervously.

“Hey” Wade smiled down at the boy, who looked up at him uncertainly.

“Hey…” He responded after a minute, looking back up at the merc with a small smile. The merc leaned down, resting his forehead against the boys.

“Who might you be” he teased, running a gloved finger over the boys jaw. He felt the boy swallow nervously and he pulled back, looking back down into those impossibly wide brown eyes.

“Peter” the hero whispered, searching Wades gaze hesitantly. “Parker. Peter Parker. I’m a junior in college for Biomechanical engineering…and I’m Spider-Man” The boy blurted.

“Peter” the merc echoed, his face splitting into a wide smile. He leaned down, pressing his lips back onto the softer lips of the younger boy, this kiss immediately hungrier than the last. Wade moaned into the wet mouth beneath him, reaching down and tugging on the younger boys thighs. Peter complied, wrapping his legs around the mercs waist and allowing the man to carry him to the couch.

Wade set him down gently, leaning down to capture the spiders lips in a chaste kiss. Peter returned the kiss eagerly, leaning forward and closing his eyes as he allowed Wade to take control of the kiss. The spider let out a low moan, his hands coming to fist in the front of Wade’s uniform as the man slipped his tongue back into the younger boy’s mouth, taking his time to explore every nook and cranny of the hero’s delicious mouth. Wade was about to pull away from the boy to sit on the couch when he found the world around himself tilting, his stomach dropping as the young Spider flipped him onto the couch, scrambling around him to climb onto his lap. The merc groaned, wrapping his hands around the boy’s slim waist as he captured his lips in another searing kiss. Peter let out a low whine into the mercs mouth, fisting his hands into the mans collar and crushing their mouths together even tighter, mewling as he rolled his hips down onto Wades. The merc moaned, tightening his hold on the boys hips before pulling away, laughing as the spider followed after him hungrily.

 

“Whoa, Petey, slow down there. As much as I want to….do that…and _god_ do I want to do that, I think we should take it slow.” Wade started, smiling as Peter sat back with a small huff.

 

“Trust me baby boy, we’ll get there. But first, I need some time to stare at your absolutely gorgeous face.” Peter blushed, ducking his face as his cheeks flamed. Wade tsk’d, reaching up to trace a thumb over the boy’s full, pouty lips.

 

[Ohmygodohmygodohmygod this is seriously happening SPIDEY KISSED US AND DIDN’T VOMIT!!!!]

 

{Give him time}

 

[No, spidey _likes_ us! Like likes us!!! OMG]

 

“It sure seems that way.” Wade’s lips quirked into a smile, pulling the boys chin up so he could look into those impossibly huge brown eyes. Peter stared back up at him, his teeth worrying his bottom lip as a light blush covered his face. Wade leaned forward, pressing another soft kiss to the boys lips. Peter reached up, wrapping a slim hand around the back of Wade’s neck and starting to tug him forward when his stomach suddenly gave a huge growl. Wade barked out a laugh, pulling back and looking at the younger spider quizzically. Peter’s face rivaled the shade of a tomato as he gave Wade a small smile

 

“Sorry…I haven’t eaten yet today.” Peter started, chewing his lip again. Wade sighed, pressing a gentle kiss to Peter’s forehead before sliding the boy off of his lap, leaning forward to grab his cell phone off of the coffee table.

 

“What’ll it be today, baby boy. Pizza, Chinese, Thai, subs?”

 

“Pizza!” Peter chirped, curling into Wade’s side as he picked up the remote and flicked through the channels, settling on some nerdy space documentary that Wade would’ve given anyone else in the world a load of shit for wanting to watch. Wade ordered their usual seven pizzas before tossing his phone aside, leaning back with a small smile as the spider curled further into his side, wrapping a slim arm around the older man’s waist. Wade slowly relaxed under the boy, wrapping an arm around the boy’s shoulders and pulling him in. They watched the TV quietly until the pizza came, causing Peter to spring over the back of the couch, landing in front of the door and pulling it open excitedly. Wade pulled out his wallet, handing the delivery boy a crisp hundred-dollar bill as Peter hopped back onto the couch, already devouring a slice of pizza.

 

“Jesus, Baby Boy, save some for the rest of us.” The merc called, settling back next to the boy and puling a box of pizza towards himself. Peter flushed, mumbling a sorry around a mouthful of pizza. Wade shook his head, taking a huge bite of his own slice of pizza as Peter continued to scarf down slices like he’d never eaten before. They ate quietly, eyes focused on the TV set as Peter’s nerdy documentary continued to play. The boy managed to polish off three boxes of pizza by the time Wade was finishing one, and he curled back up into Wade’s side with a content sigh. Wade felt his heart flutter, a feeling he was completely unfamiliar with.

 

[Wow]

 

{Never thought we’d feel that again]

 

[I didn’t even think we _could_ ]

 

Wade nodded in agreement, finishing off the last of his pizza and leaning forward to put his empty box back on the coffee table. He stilled when his movement caused the spider leaning on him to slide into his lap, and he looked down, a huge smile covering his face at the peacefully sleeping boy.

 

[Omg he is SO cute]

{He literally passes out every time he eats!}

 

Wade sat back slowly, trying his best not to disturb the slumbering spider. The boy shifted slightly against him, murmuring something unintelligible and nuzzling his face against the older mans thigh. Wade’s heart fluttered as he tried to focus on the documentary and not creepily stare at the younger boy. They stayed that way for several hours, with Wade frozen stiff and too afraid to move even a fraction of an inch, and Peter splayed over his legs, snoring lightly as the TV hummed in the background. Wade found himself slowly drifting off, the warm weight of the spider draped over his lap an unfamiliar comfort, and he forced himself awake, giving the arachnid a gentle shake.

 

“Spidey” Wade whispered, giving the boy’s shoulder another little push. The spider groaned, burrowing his cheek against Wade’s thigh. The merc sighed, a small smile covering his face at the absolute adorableness that was the hero.

 

“Alright, webs. Don’t say I didn’t try to wake you up.” The merc murmured, sliding his hands under the boy and scooping him up bridal style. Peter let out a small snuffle but continued to sleep deeply, his body limp in the mercs hands. Wade lifted them off the couch easily, turning towards the bedroom.

 

“It’s nice that you’re just asleep and not mortally wounded like usual.” The merc rambled, toeing the door open with his foot and crossing the room in two swift strides before gently depositing the slumbering boy on the bed. The spider curled into the blankets instantly, and Wade stepped back, staring unsuredly down at the arachnid.

 

[What are you doing? Get in bed and cuddle that adorable little bug!] yellow shrieked in his head.

 

{Spider’s are _arachnids_ } White mimicked Peter’s voice almost perfectly, earning a snort from Wade.

 

“I’m not sure he would want us in the bed with him…” Wade muttered, scuffing his foot along the carpet.

 

[He literally fell asleep _across_ us!]

 

{and had his tongue down your throat before that!}

 

“Yeah but-”

 

“Wade?” a quiet voice murmured, breaking Wade from his internal battle. The merc looked back down at the spider, who had one brown eye cracked open, peeking up at him from his curled position on the bed.

 

“Come lay down.” The spider mumbled, rolling to the side and looking up at the merc impatiently. Wade let out a low whine, kicking off his dirty boots and sliding next to the spider without a second thought. The boy let out a content sigh, wiggling his way into the mercs side and effectively little-spooning himself against the man’s bulkier body. Wade stilled, his hand hovering over the spider’s slim form. The boy whined impatiently, grabbing Wade’s hand and intertwining their fingers before bringing his hand down, forcing Wade to hold him.

 

“You’re demanding when you’re sleepy” Wade joked, splaying his fingers across the flat panes of the boy’s trim stomach. Peter mumbled something unintelligible, burrowing himself deeper into Wade’s hold before letting out a light snore. Wade laughed, settling down against the boys back, letting the heat radiating from the slim spider’s body slowly lull him into the most relaxing sleep he'd gotten in years.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter out...life happens. Several things: 
> 
> I have received quite a few rude messages from people asking when i'm going to update this story. The answer...whenever I have time? Please realize that I write this story purely for my enjoyment, in my free time. I have a full time job and a boyfriend and three dogs and friends and family to juggle, so my time to write is minimal. That being said, please be patient between chapters. I am not abandoning this story, I already have the next ten chapters written. 
> 
> Next: I apologize for this chapter, I'm not entirely pleased with it. As I mentioned in previous chapters, this story was originally a bunch of one-shots that I pieced together to form a story. This chapter is kind of a culmination of the fluffy one-shots that I couldn't really fit anywhere else, that I was also too lazy to turn into full chapters themselves, so....enjoy? The next chapter is when shit really starts to hit the fan, so enjoy the carefree fluff while you can.

“I think I have to go back to my apartment today” Peter spoke over the sound of the TV. Wade frowned, pulling the Spider closer to his side. They had spent the last two days barricaded in Wade’s apartment, alternating between eating junk food, kicking each other’s asses at Mario Cart and heavy make out sessions on the couch. 

“What for” he asked with a pout. 

“I need clean underwear” Peter laughed, leaning up to press a kiss to the mercs scarred cheek. “And before you tell me to flip them inside out, I did that yesterday” The hero stood, bending his back in a ridiculous stretch. Wade moaned, making grabby hands for his little spider. Peter laughed, dodging the hands easily as he went off in search of his shoes. Wade flipped, watching the arachnid over the back of the couch.

“You’re leaving now?” he pouted. 

“Come with me” Peter turned towards him with a grin. Wade sat up.

“Now?” Wade asked. Peter nodded, bounding over to Wade and grabbing his hand, giving him a tug to pull him to his feet. 

“Yeah Wade, come with me” Peter pressed. Wade grabbed his mask as the spider pulled him towards the door.

“I get to see the spidey cave!” he exclaimed, pulling the door closed behind them. 

“I don’t live in a cave” Peter advised, much to the mercs chagrin. 

“No cave?” he whined. 

“Well…it’s kind of a cave” the spider admitted, lacing his fingers with the mercs gloved hand. Wade looked down in surprise, but the hero was completely oblivious, chattering on about some physics project he was working on.

[omg he's literally so adorable]

{it is nice that he isn’t completely disgusted by us} Wade nodded in response, smiling at the happy little spider next to him as he rattled on and on. They walked for about fifteen blocks until they entered a shady part of town. Wade looked down at the little hero quizzically. 

“Wade I can lift a truck with my bare hands and dodge bullets. I can handle the ghetto” the boy teased, pulling on his hand to lead him towards a building that honestly looked abandoned. Graffiti was spray painted all over the surrounding walls and trash littered the stairwell. 

“Guess I didn’t need to worry so much about the trash in my apartment” Wade mumbled under his breath. Peter stilled, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

“What was that” the boy asked.

“Jesus just how good is your hearing” the merc responded, stuffing his hands in his sweatshirt pocket as he followed the spider up the stairwell. By the time they came to a warped wooden door on the landing of the seventh floor, Wade was wheezing and clutching at his side.

“How do you walk up that many stairs every day??” he whined. Peter laughed, sliding his key into the lock and jiggling it around slightly.

“Well I normally take the window” Peter countered, pushing his door open. Wade followed the boy inside, glancing around curiously. The apartment was sparse and claustrophobically tiny. 

“It’s freezing in here!” Wade exclaimed, walking over to the radiator and giving it a little kick. Peter laughed nervously, running a hand through his already messy hair as he turned to regard Wade.

“Yeah…I couldn’t really afford my utilities this month. Oops” The hero shrugged, sauntering over to the kitchen counter and rifling through a stack of papers. Wade turned from the radiator with a whistle, giving himself a quick tour of the Spiders apartment. It was a small studio, furnished only with a full sized bed and a desk piled high with piles of paper. Wade wandered over closer to the desk, leaning down to pick up some Polaroids that were laying on the boy’s desk. The whites of his mask widened and he looked at the Spider in disbelief. 

“You sell photos of yourself? YOU’RE PETER PARKER!” Wade exclaimed. Peter turned, his eyebrow raising quizzically.

“I already told you my name” the spider responded, snatching the photo from Wades hand and replacing it on his desk. “Besides, how else would I be able to afford this lovely penthouse apartment? Crime fighting doesn’t pay so well, ya know?” The arachnid joked. Wade frowned, the realization that Peter was so skinny because he couldn’t afford to eat and pay rent and have heat and water finally dawning on him. 

“You could join the Avengers?” Wade asked, shuffling through the rest of the papers on Peters desk nosily. Peter barked out a laugh, pushing Wade aside with his hip and rearranging his papers back into stacks.

“Shield won’t let me unless I reveal my identity” Peter informed him with a frown. Wade turned to him with a questioning glance. 

“Isn’t Stark like…your dad or something?” the merc asked. Peter snorted, throwing a wadded up shirt at him. 

“He was my mentor, kind of. He knows who I am but he doesn’t trust Shield either. He left the option to join up to me” Peter shrugged. “But I won’t tell them my identity, so they won’t let me join.” Peter finished bitterly. 

“Do you want to join?” Wade asked after a minute. Peter shrugged, looking at him with a half smile.

“I used to, back when I first started. Not so much anymore” the boy turned his attention away from Wade, grabbing a beat up laptop from his rumpled bedcover and shoving it into an equally beat up backpack. Wade sighed, plopping down on the spider’s desk chair as he watched the boy continue to flit about his tiny apartment, packing up some necessities. 

“Ready?” Peter asked, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. The merc nodded, standing up and taking the heavy backpack from the younger boy.

“Wade, I have super strength” the boy reminded him. Wade shushed the boy, pushing him out the door and slamming it shut behind them as they began the walk back to the merc’s apartment. 

“So what do you wanna do today?” Peter asked, intertwining his arm through the merc’s and wrapping a slim hand around the man’s bulging bicep. 

[Would you please slam that delicious body up against the wall and fuc-]

“Shh!” Wade hissed, turning to look down at the boy. Peter ignored his comment, getting better at discerning when the merc was talking to him or talking to the voices. 

“Whatever you want, baby boy. Watch movies, stroll in the park, romp in the sheets.” 

“Wade!” Peter hissed, a dark blush coloring his cheeks. The merc shrugged, grinning through his mask at the shy spider. 

“Seriously tho, baby boy. Whatever you want. I can literally sit in the dark and stare at your beautiful face for the rest of eternity.” Wade murmured, smiling as the hand tightened slightly on his bicep and the spider’s blush deepened. 

“You wouldn’t be able to see me in the dark, I’m the one with night vision.” The hero quipped, a sly grin covering his face. 

“Alright jackass. Jeez you try to be romantic.” Wade mumbled with a huff. Peter laughed, his face lighting up in a way that had Wade’s stomach twisting in knots. 

[Never thought we’d feel like this again.]

{We need to be careful. We could get hurt again.} Wade shook his head, quieting the voices for the moment.

“Well, since you said anything, how about the arcade?” Peter asked, raising a slim eyebrow up at the merc. 

“The arcade, what are you, twelve?” The merc joked, hefting the boys backpack up higher. The spider turned towards him, giving him a small pout. Wade laughed, wrapping his arm around the boys shoulders and squeezing him to his side. 

“Alright baby boy, let’s go to the arcade.” The merc agreed. Peter whooped, jumping into the air a little higher than a normal human probably would’ve been able to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Wade was pacing on their rooftop anxiously, checking his watch every thirty seconds or so as he waited impatiently for his Petey to show up. The merc had just returned from a two-week job and was eager to see his spider. 

[Where is heeee] yellow whined

{He’s probably tired of you. Realized what a mistake this all was}

“Fucking christ white, would you shut up?!” the merc growled, checking his watch a final time. 

“Okay it’s eleven thirty, that’s three hours late.” Wade exclaimed, taking off over the rooftops in the direction of Peters apartment. 

[Why don’t we just call him?]

{We didn’t get his phone number}

“Kid lost his cell phone in the sewers a few weeks ago anyways, remember?” Wade reminded, putting on a burst of speed as the darkened window of Peters apartment came into view. He swung himself onto the fire escape, sliding down until he came to a rest on Peters landing and peeked into the darkened window. A pale foot poked out of the rumpled cover on Peters bad and Wade frowned, reaching out to rap his knuckles against the glass window. The foot on the bed didn’t twitch, and Wades frown deepened as he reached down and tugged the window up, letting himself in and immediately cursing at the frigidness of the apartment. 

“What the fuck, I paid the fucking utility bill through the next year!” the merc hissed.

[Lights on in the bathroom]

{must just be the heater}

Wade rolled his eyes, crossing the room and squatting down next to the lump under the covers.

“Petey…hey baby boy” the merc whispered, reaching out a hand to shake the boys shoulder. The boy let out a pitiful moan, burrowing further under and covers, and Wade cursed at the heat radiating from the smaller boy. 

“Petey...are you sick?” Wade asked, shaking the boy a little harder. He watched as one eye cracked open, a sliver of brown staring up at him deliriously. Wades brow furrowed in concern as he tugged off his glove, leaning forward to place the back of his scarred hand against the boys brow, cursing at the alarming temperature he was met with. 

“I’m really sorry about this, baby boy” Wade mumbled, scooping the feverish boy out from his cocoon of blankets and carrying him into the bathroom. The merc set him down gently on the closed toilet lid, holding the boys lax body up with one arm as he bent down to turn the taps on the tub on, running the water slightly cold. Pleased with the temperature, the merc turned his attention back to the feverish boy.

“Okay baby boy, lets get you out of those sweaty clothes” the merc grunted, undressing the prone boy as gently as he could before picking him back up, doing his best to avoid looking at the boys nudity. Grimacing, Wade lowered the boy down into the tub. Peters limbs immediately began flailing around, one hand knocking Wade squarely in the jaw. Wade cursed, grabbing Peters wrists in his hand and holding him gently.

“It’s just me, Petey. You’re just running a really high fever, baby boy” the merc explained, his jaw throbbing from the super-powered punch. The boys head lolled limply against the side of the tub, his eyes narrowed into slivers of brown that struggled to focus on Wade. 

“W…Wade?” The boy stuttered, his teeth chattering as his body gave a violent shiver. Wade gave a small grunt, leaning over the boy to turn the taps off.

“Didn’t know you could get sick, Petey.” The merc muttered, reaching out and placing a wet wash cloth on the boys forehead. Peter closed his eyes, allowing his head to fall back against the edge of the tub.

“Just a cold.” The boy responded weakly, his voice hoarse. 

“Just a cold? You have a fever of like 120…you should be dead!” the merc muttered, sitting back and regarding the boy. Peter cracked a brown eye, looking at Wade lazily.  
“Healing factor. Burns the sickness out like a normal human but faster. Be fine by tomorrow.” The boy mumbled, allowing his eyes to fall shut again. Wade huffed out a sigh, pulling the damp cloth off the boy’s forehead. 

“So this fever won’t kill you then?” The merc asked uncertainly, placing his ungloved hand against the boy’s burning temple again. Peter shook his head lazily, cracking an eye at Wade again. 

“ 'M freezing though...” the boy murmured, a small tremor running through his body as if to solidify his point. Wade bolted upright, scooping the boy out of the frigid water and setting him on the fluffy bath mat in order to rifle under the sink in search of a towel. 

“Sorry about the ice bath, baby boy.” The merc apologized, wrapping the boys shivering body snugly in the oversized towel he had found. The boy hummed, leaning into the mercs side as the man dried him off. 

“ ‘S okay. I know you just wanted to see me naked.” The boy quipped, his eyes closed as he allowed Wade to scoop him off the bathroom floor to carry him back into the bedroom. The merc barked out a laugh, tugging some fresh boxers over the boy’s thin frame before cocooning him in every blanket he could find.

“Guilty as charged” the merc responded, sitting on the edge of the bed and resting a hand on the lump under the covers. “Can I get you anything baby boy? Soup? Ice sculpture? Massage with happy ending?” 

“Chicken soup without the chicken and Gatorade. Blue Gatorade. Glacier Frost, not cool berry” The boy murmured, his voice muffled by the blankets. Wade stared down at the lump, surprise covering his features at the boy who typically refused anything when first offered.

“Demanding when you’re sick, huh baby boy?” The merc teased, pushing himself off of the bed to go scour the kitchen. The merc pulled open the pantry, frowning at the lack of food.

[No wonder he’s so skinny….]

{Also explains why he eats fifteen pizzas by himself every time we hang out}

The merc grunted in agreement, pulling open more cupboards in search of anything edible.

“Oh this is so not gonna fly with me, webs.” The merc grumbled, closing the empty fridge with a huff as he pulled out is cell-phone, dialing his favorite cab driver.

“Dopinder, my man, how’s my favorite cabbie?!” The merc chirped brightly into the phone, stalking out of the kitchen and flopping onto the threadbare couch. “I’ve got a job for you that doesn’t involve chauffeuring...” 

~~~

Dopinder showed up about half an hour later, his arms loaded down with bags upon bags of groceries. Wade met him at the bottom of the stairs, tucking a large wad of cash into the cab drivers front pocket and relieving him of the bags before returning to the spider’s apartment with barely even a joke thrown at the confused cabbie. 

“Okay, chicken soup with no chicken.” Wade mumbled to himself, pulling the container of locally made soup from one of the bags and pulling the lid off.

{So….noodle soup…}

[Mmm, noodle soup]

“Hahaha Friends, nice yellow.” The merc snorted, grabbing a fork to begin fishing the little chunks of chicken out of the steaming soup with a little shake of his head. 

“So fucking weird.” The merc sighed, picking up the chicken-less soup and tucking the giant bottle of Gatorade under his elbow as he returned to the darkened bedroom. Peter was passed out, sprawled sideways across the bed and snoring softly, the blanket hanging partially off the bed. Wade set the soup and Gatorade on the nightstand, sitting gently on the edge of the bed and leaning over the slumbering spider, giving the boys side a gentle shake. Peter groaned, rolling away from Wade’s hand and burrowing his face into the pillows. 

“Petey, c’mon. I brought your oddly specific chicken soup sans chicken. And the Gatorade, glacier frost not cool blue.” The merc murmured, giving Peter another little nudge. The boy let out another groan, flipping over and looking at Wade through slitted eyes. 

“C’mon baby boy, let’s get some fluids in ya, and then you can pass back out and snooze to your little spider’s heart’s content.” Wade leaned over, helping the spider into a sitting position, plumping some pillows and arranging them to support the arachnid. Peter leaned against the pillows groggily, his eyes drooping slightly as Wade reached over and grabbed the soup off the nightstand, holding a spoonful out towards the boy. Peter leaned forward, allowing Wade to spoon feed him without complaint. 

[OMG he’s like a teeny tiny little baby bird!]

“And I’m mama bird Deadpool.” The merc snorted, smiling as his little spider took another spoonful of soup from him. Peter downed the entire bowl of soup, his eyes drooping further and further shut as Wade set the empty bowl back on the nightstand, grabbing the requested Gatorade bottle. Peter perked up at this, grabbing the bottle from Wade and chugging the contents in one huge gulp before falling back against the pillows with a huge yawn. 

“Okay baby boy, back to bed with you.” Wade murmured, tucking the thick blanket around the spider’s small form. The boy mumbled something unintelligible, snuggling deeper into the blankets and letting out a light snore. The merc snorted, standing up from the bed and scooping up the empty soup bowl. The merc was just about to exit the room, heading back towards the small kitchen when a barely audible ‘wade’ caught his attention. He paused, looking back over his shoulder at the spider. 

“Will you stay?” The boy asked quietly, his eyes peeking out from underneath his thick brown curls. 

“Of course, baby boy. Go to sleep.” The merc answered, a half smile covering his face. Peter gave him a small smile back, snuggling back down under the thick comforter with a content sigh.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter was currently sprawled across the threadbare carpet in his living room, books and papers strewn about in a messy circle around him, and his clunky old laptop sitting open in front of him. Wade sighed, looking over at the boy for the hundredth time that hour as he set down the gun he had dismantled and reassembled at least fifty times. 

“Peteyyyy are you almost done?” The merc pouted, scooting down to the floor and stretching out his long legs next to the spider. Peter let out an aggravated hiss, tugging several pieces of paper out from under Wade’s boot. 

“Wade the test it tomorrow!”

“And you’ve been studying non-stop for THREE days! You haven’t’ even slept!” The merc whined, nudging the boy gently. Peter slapped his hand away, grabbing his laptop and standing up with a huff. 

“Wade I told you I was going to be studying all weekend! I can’t fail this test or I’ll never get into grad school!” the boy scolded, falling backwards onto his threadbare couch. Wade groaned, flopping down to lay with his arms out on the floor. 

“Why don’t you go patrol?” Peter asked, his nose already buried behind a massive textbook. Wade sat up, raising his eyebrows at the young spider. 

“By myself?” The merc asked uncertainly. Peter laughed, lowering his book slightly. 

“You’ve been doing really well. Just no…killing. Or unnecessary maiming. Or maiming of any kind, really.” Wade huffed, pushing himself off the floor and shoving his Deadpool mask on. 

“You take the fun out of everything. Be back in a bit, Petey-pie. Don’t study too hard.” The merc chirped, leaning down and capturing the boys lips in a quick kiss before ducking out of the window onto the boys fire escape and disappearing into the crisp night air. 

~~~

The merc returned several hours later, having successfully stopped a carjacking, apprehended several jewel thieves, and downed about thirty tacos by himself. 

[All the lights are on, Petey must still be studying.]

{That kid’s gonna kill himself}

Wade grunted in response, hauling himself up the fire escape as he tried not to worry about the young arachnid. He let himself in through the boys window, pausing with one leg halfway in as he took in the form of the younger boy, slumped over his piles of notes and books, sound asleep. Wade slid the rest of the way into the apartment quietly, tiptoeing over to the slumbering boy and picking him up gently. 

“Mmm…wade…?” The boy mumbled, shifting slightly in the mercs arms. Wade shushed him, tightening his grip slightly as he carried the boy towards his bed, depositing him gently and pulling the thick comforter over him. 

“Wade, my test-”

“Nu-uh, it’s bedtime for you. There can’t possibly be a single thing on any of those pieces of paper out there that you haven’t memorized. Get some sleep, I’ll wake you up bright and early so you can cram a little more.” The merc bargained. Peter stared up at him silently, his brown eyes gleaming in the dim light as he chewed his lips, an argument at the tip of his tongue. 

“Okay.” The boy finally agreed, laying back against the pillows. “But only if you cuddle me.” Peter added, peeking up at Wade with a small, devilish smile. The merc laughed, toeing his muddy boots off and crawling into the bed beside the boy. 

“You got it baby boy, get some sleep.” The merc responded, wrapping a thick arm around the boys slender waist as they settled in for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter was technically supposed to be two chapters but I got excited *shrugs*  
> The drama can start now! But also....SMUT! Please be nice...I have literally never written a word of smut in my life so....I hope it's good? Honestly I didn't proof read this so if you notice any mistakes, let me know!  
> I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE REST OF THIS STORY (which I've already finished writing, btw....)  
> Let me know what you think!

The vigilante and merc had managed to stop two robberies and an attempted kidnapping, and the two were now sitting on a rooftop overlooking the city, happily munching on tacos. Peter sat crouched on the edge of the roof in his weird spidery pose, and Wade sat with his legs hanging over the edge of the building, swinging them haphazardly so that the back of his boots hit the building with a loud thwack. Wade watched Peter out of the corner of his eye, noting with a slight frown when the boy shivered against the chilly December air. 

“You should really think about investing in a leather suit” the merc chirped. Peter let out a little laugh, looking back over his shoulder at the merc.

“Why, so I can smell like ball sweat all the time?” The spider retorted, dodging a well-aimed taco and sticking his tongue out at the merc. 

“Douche” the man pouted, bending over to look at the taco, which lay splattered on the street below them.

“That was a perfectly good taco” the merc sulked. Peter laughed, leaning back and allowing himself to roll onto his back next to the merc.

“Serves you right, throwing food like a two year-old” he chided. Wade rolled his eyes, leaning back on his elbows and trailing one of his gloved fingers up and down the flat pane of the spiders stomach. 

“But I’m still hungry” the merc whined, toying with the fabric stretched across the spiders trim stomach. He could feel the hero’s heartbeat speed up ever so slightly under his hand and he grinned, letting his hand trail slightly further south.

“Wade” the hero hissed, turning away slightly. “Not here!” 

“Not here? So we can do this somewhere else then?” Wade asked, leaning down to hover over the spider. The whites of the spider mask stared up at him, wide and unblinking.

“I don’t…I mean maybe…when we-”

“I’m kidding, spidey” Wade laughed, leaning down and pressing his lips to the younger boys in a gentle kiss. The boy let out a startled squeak, his eyes widening a fraction before he relaxed, returning the kiss hungrily. Wade laughed against the boy’s lips, pulling away slightly to press a kiss to the tip of the boys nose before tugging their masks back down. Peter sat up slowly, stretching his back in that delicious way he knew got Wades blood running before he crouched back down to resume his Spider position on the edge of the roof. 

“Hear anything good?” The merc asked, pulling out one of his guns and taking it apart. Peter shook his head, cocking it to the side cutely as he listens to the sounds of the city. They sat there quietly, Wade cleaning his gun and Peter just listening. Finally, after almost half an hour, Peter sighs, hopping down off the roof ledge and sitting next to Wade.

“City’s quiet tonight” the boy mumbled, kicking his legs out over the edge of the building. Wade snapped his gun back together, sliding it back into his holster with ease. 

“Wanna have a sleepover? Video games and pizza and whatnot?” The merc asked, looking over at the hero. Peter grinned back.

“I gotta get some stuff from my place, but yeah, a sleepover sounds amazing” the hero responded. Wade pushed himself up, offering the boy his hand. Peter gripped it tightlym , allowing the merc to pull him to his feet. 

“Why don’t you just keep all your stuff at my place?” Wade asks nonchalantly, swinging his leg over the fire escape and beginning his descent towards the street. Peter, who had been crawling down the wall next to him, paused, looking over at him questioningly. Wade paused too, staring back at the spider. 

“I just mean…I mean you spend almost every night there anyways and…your apartment is really shitty. Like really shitty. And my apartment isn’t like amazing but it has heating and the fridge is always stocked and my water always works. And I can always get a nicer apartment, ya know. And like, I like you, so there’s that, and-”

“Wade, stop” Peter laughs, dropping down onto the street below them.

[smooth]

{A regular Casa Nova, he’ll be dying to live with you now}

“shut up” Wade growls, sliding the rest of the way down the fire escape and landing with a heavy thud. The merc started walking down the street without looking at the spider.

“Wade, wait!” Peter calls, jogging to catch up to him. The merc sighs, rubbing a hand at the back of his head embarrassedly. 

“Listen, just forget it. It was stupid, ya know.”

“I would love to move in with you” Peter cut him off. 

[what!]  
{what!}  
“what!” Wade stopped in his tracks, his head swinging to stare at the spider. The boy flushed, coming to a halt next to the taller man. 

“Yeah…I mean if you still want. But like…I like you too, and stuff” the boy stuttered. Wade stared at him for another minute before a huge smile covered his face. Peter squeaked as he found himself enveloped in a tight hug, the merc lifting him off the ground and spinning him in dizzying circles in the dirty street. 

“Omg Spidey, we’re gonna be roomates!!!!” Wade exclaimed. Peter laughed, allowing the man to spin him a few more times. 

“Omg can we go box up your stuff now? I’m so excited, we can build a pillow for-” Peter straightened, his head cocking just before a huge explosion rocked the ground, cutting Wade off mid sentence. Peter’s head whipped around, and he fell into a defensive crouch, looking over at Wade with wide eyes.

“Something big is coming” Peter whispered. Wade un-holsters his guns, settling into a fighting stance next to the spider. Not a minute had passed until another explosion rocked the street, this time coming from the opposite direction. Peter whipped his head around, straining to try to hear over the commotion. Wade watched him for any answer to what was happening, and Peter just shook his head helplessly. 

“I can’t tell what’s going on” Peter informed him, just as a third explosion rocked the street, coming from another direction. Wade nodded, looking towards the newest explosion.

“I’ll check out the two over this way, you go that direction and we can meet back up around here” Peter nodded, shooting a web and launching himself towards the source of the first explosion. 

When he skidded to a stop in the damaged street, nothing immediately caught his attention. For the most part, all of the pedestrians had cleared the area, and there wasn’t much left other than the smoldering wreckage of asphalt and some damaged vehicles. Peter crept closer to the massive hole in the street, peering into the smoking darkness curiously. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he launched himself backwards just as a bat shaped knife sliced through the air, wedging into the pavement where he had been standing just seconds ago. A maniacal, robotic laugh filled the air, and Peter jerked his head up, scanning the sky for the source of the noise. A loud whirring noise filled the air, and Peter jumped back again just in time to avoid being impaled by some kind of machine. The man standing on the machine let out another high pitched, robotic laugh, tossing a bomb down onto the street below him. Peter leapt up onto the wall of a building, shooting out a web at the edge of the machine and pulling hard. The green man on the machine turned, narrowing beady eyes at the hero as his mouth turned down into a frown. 

“Well if it isn’t the Spider-Man.” The man called out, letting out another piercing laugh and flying his machine closer to where the hero sat perched on the wall. 

“It’s just Spider-Man, no ‘the’. I don’t seem to recall your name” Peter quipped, shooting another web and catching the mans arm. He tugged, trying to set the man off balance, only to feel a huge jolt go through his body. He yelped, dropping the webbing and placing his shaking hands against the wall to steady himself. 

'Great, electrocution', he thought to himself sourly. He would have to be careful. Above him, the man snarled, turning to face him full body.

“Oh? The amazing Spider-Man doesn’t know who I am?” the man laughed, flying closer. 

“Oh, so you do know my name!” Peter called back, throwing out a web and swinging to an adjacent building. The man followed him, a snarl etched into his face. 

“Oh yes, Peter Parker, I know just who you are” the man growled. Peter felt his blood grow cold as his name left the man’s lips. The shock slowed Peter down just enough that he wasn’t able to dodge the man’s next moves, and he suddenly found himself being lifted from the side of the building by his throat. Peter struggled against the mans hold, his arms coming up and scrabbling at the man’s much larger arms in an attempt to dislodge his firm grip. The man cackled mechanically, tightening his hold and flying them even higher in the street. Panic began to overtake Peter as blackness began to creep in at the corners of his vision. Dimly below him, he could hear someone call out his name, followed by the dull ringing of what he thinks must be a gunshot. The man holding him snarls, jerking his body to the side to glare at the street below them before pulling Peter back up, holding him so that they were at eye level.

“This isn’t over, Peter Parker” the man growls, his hold loosening on the Spider’s body just as he feels himself losing consciousness. 

~~~

 

Wade had circled the area between the two explosions carefully three times, checking from the street and the building tops for any signs of what may have caused the disturbance. The streets had become eerily silent, and Wade was about to crawl into the smoking hole to check it out when the distant sounds of a skirmish reached his ear. He turned on his heel, setting into a run as he heard maniacal laughter, followed by another explosion. Up ahead, he could see Spidey perched on the side of the roof, talking to what seemed to be a very green man.

[It’s a Martian!]

“Now’s not the time” Wade grit out, pushing himself to run faster as he watched the man say something clearly distracting for the spider. The next minute seemed to stretch on forever. Wade watched in horror as the green man darted forward, catching his spider off guard and wrapping his hands around the boy’s throat, pulling him forward off the wall and dangling him high over the street. Wade kept running, his eyes glued to the struggling figure of his boyfriend, watching in fear as the boys attempt to free himself got weaker and weaker. Wade cursed under his breath, pulling out a gun and taking careful aim. He pulled the trigger, wincing as the bullet ricocheted off the mans weird hovercraft.

[you missed!] yellow shrieked. Wade ground his teeth in frustration, taking several steps back to try to find a better position. 

“I’m trying not to hit Peter” the merc grunted, chancing another shot. The man flung Peters body to the side, tipping his craft to look down at the merc distastefully before pulling the hero’s body back up. Above him, Wade could barely see the man whisper something to the boy before dropping him. Wade’s heart went to his stomach as the boy’s body plummeted, his limbs lax with unconsciousness. The merc threw his gun to the side, running forward and doing his best to cushion the boys fall. The Spider still hit him hard, sending the both of them sprawling onto the pavement. 

“Fuck…fuck Petey” Wade grunted, dragging himself over to the comatose body. The boy didn’t respond, and Wade cursed again, resting his hand over the boy’s chest. He could just barely feel the steady rhythm of the spider’s heart beating. 

[Oh thank god]

{At least he isn’t dead. Yet}

“Okay baby boy, it’s okay, I got you” Wade murmured, lifting the boys prone body into his arms. He cautiously picked his way through the rubble of the damaged street, being extra careful not to jostle the unconscious spider in his arms. The walk back to his (their, Wade had to remind himself) apartment seemed to take forever, and Wade heaved a sigh of relief when he finally kicked the door closed behind him. He rushed forward, setting Peter down gently on the couch before crouching down next to him. Carefully, Wade reached down, lifting the edges of the boys mask and pulling it off of his head. A thin line of blood ran from the corner of the boys lip, and his chin was scraped slightly. Wade felt a white hot bolt of fury pass through him at the thick purple bruises forming along the boy’s slim neck. 

“Petey?” the merc whispered, giving the spider a gentle shake. The boy groaned, shifting slightly as he came back into consciousness. Brown eyes opened into thin slivers before the boy shot up, his hands coming to grasp around his throat in panic. Wade reached out, placing a calming hand on the boy’s arm.

“Whoa baby boy, it’s just me. You’re safe” Wade murmured, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down the boy’s arm as he continued to claw at his throat, his thin chest heaving in the throes of a panic attack. Wade grasped a firm hand around around the hero’s wrist, forcing him to still his movements.

“Just breathe, baby boy, you’re okay” Wade assured. Peter’s arms went limp, dropping down to his lap as he panted, trying to calm his breathing down. 

“W…where is he?” the boy gasped, his eyes wild as he looked towards Wade. 

“Martian man? He took off after dropping you from the sky” Wade responded, pulling himself up to sit next to the boy on the couch. “What happened there, baby boy?” Wade asked softly. Peter pushed himself further upright, wincing as he held his throat tenderly.

“He…he knew my name” Peter stuttered, wincing around the pain in his abused throat. Wade stilled, the whites of his mask narrowing dangerously. 

“What do you mean.” Wade’s voice was low, his question phrased more like a statement. Peter winced, glancing down at his hands.

“He called me Peter Parker.” Peter whispered, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. Wade went dangerously silent, his entire form vibrating with rage. 

“I’ll kill him” Wade murmured under his breath. Peter glanced over at him with hooded eyes, too tired to argue morals. 

“Do you have any idea who he is?” The merc asked him. Peter shook his head, a tear finally spilling over and rolling down his cheek. 

“I don’t know. Wade…I’ve always been so careful! How could he know who I am?!” Peter was growing hysterical, his voice raising in pitch as more tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. Wade hushed him, wrapping a comforting arm around his trembling shoulders and holding him flush to the older mans side. 

“We’ll figure it out, baby boy. I promise, that man isn’t going to do anything to you.” Wade guaranteed. Peter nodded, resting his head on the older mans collar bone and closing his eyes. 

“‘m sorry I ruined moving day” the spider murmured. Wade laughed, squeezing the hero once before before releasing his shoulder. 

“How’s about we go pack up your meager belongings and finish the day on a high note?” Wade suggested, pulling his mask off and setting it on the table. Peter nodded, grabbing a hoodie from the back of the couch and pulling it on over his Spider-Man costume. Wade followed suit, covering up in civvies before leading the shaken hero to the door. They walked the darkened streets mostly in silence. Wade couldn’t help but notice the paranoid way Peter kept checking over his shoulder. 

“Is your spidey-sense going off?” Wade finally asked. Peter paused, looking up at the older man. 

“It’s not so much going off as it hasn’t stopped going off” He responded, wrapping an arm around his torso. Wade frowned, pulling the boy into his side once more as he saw a small shiver wrack the boys lithe frame. 

“I doubt he’ll try anything again tonight, baby boy. Especially not with me here. We’ll start doing some digging in the morning.” Wade tried to soothe the boy. It was definitely troubling to the merc that the boy’s senses were going off. In all of the team-ups that they had had together, he had never seen the boy’s spidey-senses lead him astray or be wrong. Peter seemed to believe the merc though, and gave him a small nod, relaxing into the mans side.

They continued through the dimly lit streets and up into Peter’s apartment. Wade frowned at the lack of heating in the room once again, shooting Peter a questioning glance. The boy shrugged, giving him a half smile.

“I paid it this time, but the radiator is broken so…” the boy trailed off, opening his drawers and shoving his meager belongings into a duffle bag. Wade shuffled over to the boy’s closet, pulling down the few shirts that were hanging there and folding them with more care than Peter had ever seen Wade show anything other than a weapon. They packed together quickly, and Peter closed the door on his apartment holding no more than his backpack, duffle bag and one box. 

“Is this seriously everything that you own?” Wade asked incredulously, giving the box a little shake to show that it wasn’t even filled to the top. 

“What’s to own? I spend most of my time swinging around in a spandex suit, and the rest of my time I’m in class.” Peter retorted. Wade smiled down at the boy, feeling relieved that the arachnid at least seemed to be relaxing a little bit. The thought had no sooner passed through his mind when he found himself being thrown to the ground, the spider flattening himself over the mans bulkier body with a growl. Above them, something roared past, hitting the building behind them and erupting in a huge explosion. Wade cursed, rolling out from under the hero and pulling out one of his guns. Peter hissed, pushing the merc’s hand back down. 

“I don’t have my mask” Peter hissed, looking up at the merc with big eyes, Wade could see the fire from the explosion reflecting in the deep brown pools and he swore, putting his gun back into its holster before standing up and hauling the smaller hero to his feet. 

“The apartment’s only a block away, I’ll go get my mask while you make sure-”

“You’re not going alone, not with that psychopath still out there somewhere” Wade cut the boy off. Peter paused for only a moment before giving Wade a small nod, grabbing his hand and dragging him away from the wreckage at a speed the man could barely keep up with. Peter crawled up the side of Wade’s building as the man stood in the street and shed his civvies, watching with a careful eye as the boy hopped in through the window, reappearing seconds letter fully dressed in his Spider-Man suit. Peter wasted no time grabbing the merc around the middle, shooting a web and launching them high over the street. Wade felt a little thrill shoot through him at the sensation of flying over the city before he stamped it out, forcing himself to focus on the setting around them for anything out of the ordinary. They were just nearing the sight of the explosion when Wade noticed more people on the scene than when they had left and Peter slowed, dropping Wade a few feet before he severed his web and dropped to the street as well, straightening to his full height and walking forward to greet the Avengers, who were all gathered around the smoldering building. 

“Mr. Stark” The boy greeted, coming to a stop next to his old mentor. The Iron-Man suit turned and regarded the boy with glowing eyes for a minute. Wade walked up behind the boy slowly, coming to a stop near his other shoulder. 

“What’s that psycho doing here?” Tony Starks metallic voice rang out from the suit. Peter stilled, looking back at Wade quickly before clearing his throat. 

“We’ve been teaming up” Peter supplied simply, giving Tony a nonchalant shrug. Natasha and Clint had wandered away from the wreckage, coming to greet the young spider as well. 

“Spidey, we miss having you around the tower!” Clint greeted, giving the boy a gentle punch on the arm. 

“It was nice watching someone hand Clint his ass so often” Natasha greeted the boy, giving him a firm handshake. Wade stood silently next to the boy, watching him interact with the Avengers curiously. The boy had a better relationship with the team than he had originally let on, it seemed. He heard a shuffling behind him and turned, his eyes widening as Captain America appeared from the smoldering wreckage, covered in soot and sweat. 

“Spider-Man!” The man greeted, pulling Peter into a familiar hug. Peter went quietly, returning the hug after several moments. The captain looked over the boy’s head, giving Wade a warm smile.

“Deadpool. Long time no see.” The soldier greeted. Deadpool gave him a small wave, shocked at even being acknowledged by the man. 

“Hard to see him when he’s busy torturing and killing innocent people” Tony’s voice answered sarcastically. Wade stiffened, biting his cheek to keep from retorting. Beside him, Peter had also stiffened. 

“Wade doesn’t do that stuff anymore” the teen defended. Tony looked down at him, and if the iron man suit was able to raise its eyebrows disapprovingly, Wade was positive they would shoot right off of the machines head. 

“Why have you two been hanging out so much lately anyways?” Stark pressed, the mask of his suit opening up to reveal his face. 

“We’re uh…” Peter looked up at Wade, who gave him a shrug of indifference. “We’re kind of…dating” Peter squeaked, looking down at the floor in embarrassment. The team remained silent. Clint’s eyes looked like they were about to bug out of his head, Tony had a vein in the middle of his forehead that was growing bigger by the minute, and Natasha remained as cool and collected as ever, almost as if she had known all along. The Captain, being the decent man that he was, clapped Wade on the back, offering them a word of congratulations. 

“I think you broke the Iron-dick” Wade murmured, his eyes trained on the ever increasing vein. Peter shuffled his feet, unsure of how to respond. 

“He’s…you’re...with him??” Tony finally sputtered. Peter frowned, stepping back to lean against Wades side. Tony rounded on Wade, fury in his eyes. 

“He’s a minor!” Tony basically roared, pointing towards the younger hero. Peter bristled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I’m nineteen!” he responded, leveling the whites of his mask at the genius. 

“And he’s thirty-five!” Tony screeched, his voice becoming impossibly high pitched, as Clint and Steve both gave a startled “You’re nineteen!” Peter shrugged, shooting Wade a small smile. 

“I like ‘em older” the boy informed him, turning around to address the Captain and leaving Tony with his mouth hanging open. 

“Do you guys know anything about this explosion?” The hero asked. Wade shot an apologetic shrug towards the genius, turning to focus his attention on the young spider again. 

“We’re not entirely sure. We’ve been dealing with this villain, calls himself the Green Goblin” The Captain started. Peter gasped at the name, shooting a glance towards Wade.

“You’ve heard of him?” Natasha asked, never one to miss anything. 

“We’ve had a few run-ins.” Peter admits, not offering anymore information regarding their interaction. Natasha frowns, shooting Tony a look. The man clears his throat behind them, clomping forward in his suit to join the circle. 

“What do you have on him so far?” Wade asked. The red head shrugged.

“Not as much as we’d like. Just from our few interactions with him, we felt he was trying to draw out Spider-Man. We were going to contact you tonight to see if you had any information.”

“He knows who I am” Peter finally admits. The team remains eerily silent as everyone processed the new information. 

“Maybe you should come back to the Tower with us” Tony finally suggests. Peter stiffens, shooting Wade a questioning glance. 

“You guys can go ahead. I’ll stay with Clint to finish up here. Whoever caused this is long gone” Natasha offers. Peter slumps, giving the team a tiny nod. Tony motioned for the vigilante and the mercenary to follow him back to the quinjet. 

“Uh…I think we’ll just meet you there, Mr. Stark” Peter stammered. Tony paused, looking like he was about to argue with the boy. The Captain stepped up and clamped a hand on the genius’s arm, turning to shoot Peter a warm smile. 

“We’ll see you there” the man dismissed them. Peter grabbed Wade, pulling him back away from the team of Avengers. Wade went without protest, allowing the hero to web them up onto a rooftop. He could tell that the younger hero was close to having another breakdown. 

“He’s targeting me” Peter squeaked, sinking down onto the rooftop and wrapping his arms around his knees. Wade sat down next to the boy, adjusting his katanas so that they weren’t digging into his back. 

“We don’t even know who he is, Petey. Let’s see what information the Iron-Idiot can give us. Maybe they’ll have something useful” Wade coaxed. Peter sighed, looking up at Wade.

“This was supposed to be a happy day” the boy whined. Wade laughed, wrapping an arm around the boy’s shoulders. “it’s still a happy day. Once we figure all this bullshit out, you get to come back to our home” Wade reminded. Peter’s face broke out into a wide smile.

“I like that. Our house” Peter repeated. The boy stood, offering Wade his hand and pulling him upright. 

“I guess we’d better get this over with” Peter sighed. Wade nodded, fiddling with his belt. 

“Wanna try teleporting?” the merc asked. 

“You can do that with two people?” Peter asked, shooting the teleporter a distrustful glance. Wade shrugged, giving the contraption a small frown. 

“I think so?” He responded, sounded completely unsure. Peter sighed, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around the merc’s thick body. 

“If I get splinched…” Peter threatened. 

“Splinched! OMG I love Harry Potter references!” Wade exclaimed, wrapping his free arm around the boy and hovering his thumb over a button on the device.

“Hold tight, baby boy” Wade warned, mashing the button before giving the boy a chance to respond. Time slowed for a brief moment, and the atmosphere around them shrank inwards, pressing in on them with a huge amount of pressure. The next second, the scenery around them flashed, and the pressure disappeared. Peter twisted away from the merc’s chest, ripping his mask upward and falling onto his knees to heave the contents of his stomach out onto the pristine marble of Tony Starks landing pad. 

“How in the hell do you use that thing?” Peter demanded, sitting on his butt and scooting away from the mess he had just made. 

“I don’t, usually. Makes me too OP” Wade laughed. Peter growled, tugging his mask back down over his nose. 

“OP?” the boy asked.

“Over-powered!” Wade called, beckoning for the spider to follow him. They made their way into the billionaire’s penthouse, Wade whistling at the ornate architecture of the building. Peter led him back through the maze of hallways easily.

“You’ve been here before?” Wade asked. Peter nodded, leading them to an elevator. The doors slid open of their own accord and Wade followed the spider on. 

“It’s good to see you again, Spider-Man. Sir is expecting you” a robotic voice with a bit of a British accent sounded. 

“Thanks, Jarv” Peter responded to the voice, leaning back against the elevator wall as the contraption began to move, taking them several levels down. 

“Uhmm…?” Wade trailed off, looking towards the ceiling.

“It’s Stark’s AI. I used to hang out here a lot before Shield started pressuring me about joining. I decided it was best to keep my distance after that, so they wouldn’t pester Mr. Stark too much.” Peter filled the merc in. The man nodded, like it wasn’t the most interesting information he’s heard in weeks, and followed Peter through the now open elevator doors. Tony, Steve and Bruce were seated on a large black couch in the center of a large room, the nightly news playing on a massive TV in the background. Steve stood when Peter and Wade entered, offering to get them a drink. 

“Nice try, cap. I’m not taking the mask off.” Peter joked, waving the soldier off. Tony cleared his throat, leaning forward to set his glass on the coffee table.

“Actually, P-Spider-Man. I think it might be the time to reveal your identity, at least to the team” The genius started. Peter froze, his hand tightening on the back of the couch. 

“And why would I want to do that?” The teen responded. Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“We have some information on this Green Goblin guy. The data we uncovered involves you. I can’t share it with the team and take this guy down AND protect your identity.” 

“Let me see what you have” Peter demanded. Tony nodded, grabbing a tablet off of the coffee table and tossing it towards the Spider. The boy caught it with ease, beckoning Wade to follow him as he padded over to the bar counter connected to the kitchen. Wade peered over Peters shoulder as the boy scrolled through the tablets contents, his eyes widening as he took in all the information that was displayed before him. There was Peter’s name, his birthdate, social security number, his address, where he was enrolled in school, his student ID, news on the death of his Aunt and Uncle. Scrolling slightly, Peter stiffened as an image of his unmasked self hugging Gwen at their high-school graduation stared up at him, an image that he had taken on his own personal camera that, as far as he was aware, had never been shown to anyone, ever. Peter swallowed thickly, looking up at Wade. The man wished Peter wasn’t wearing his mask so he could read the emotions that were no doubt flashing across the boys face. 

“How did you get this information?” Peter asked, spinning around on the barstool to face the genius. Tony frowned, pushing himself off the couch to join the two at the counter. 

“Several days ago we raided a small Hydra base upstate. Jarvis went through and analyzed everything stored on their systems, and found some archived correspondence between a certain Green Goblin and a sub-branch of Hydra, Weapon X.” Wade stiffened next to Peter, his entire body going taught. Peter looked over at him, noting the increase in the man’s heartbeat. “I believe you have some personal knowledge on that certain organization.” Tony directed his gaze to Wade, who didn’t respond right away. 

“Anyways, what you have there is everything we have been able to de-code. Whoever the Green Goblin is, he’s taken a personal interest in you. And now Weapon X knows everything about you as well. We can help you, if you let us. The tower has the best security in the world, you would be safe here while we figured this out.” The genius finished. Peter swallowed, his grip tightening around the tablet in his hands as he stared down at the image of his unmasked face smiling back up at him. 

“Can…I need a minute” Peter responded weakly. Tony nodded, reaching out and giving Peters knee a firm but gentle squeeze. 

“Sure kid. You guys can head down to the fourteenth floor. Consider that yours if you choose to stay.” The genius waved towards the elevator, and Peter was off of the barstool and halfway to the door before Wade had even registered that the boy had moved. The merc thanked the genius gruffly, following after the spider quickly. They rode the elevator down in silence, the tension radiating off of both of them nearly palpable. The elevator slid open on floor fourteen, and Peter stalked out ahead of Wade, his posture stiff as he began pacing. Wade leaned against the large sectional placed in the middle of the sitting room, crossing his arms as he watched the spider stride back and forth anxiously. 

“Baby boy” Wade finally started, his voice low. The boy didn’t respond, and Wade sighed, pushing himself off the couch and stepping in the boy’s path, catching him around the middle and pulling him towards his chest. 

“What am I supposed to do?” Peter finally asked, his voice muffled against Wade’s chest. Wade held him for several more moments before pulling back.

“We’re going to do whatever you want to do, baby boy” He stated firmly. Peter swallowed thickly, pulling his mask off and looking at Wade with wide eyes. 

“I’m scared” Peter admitted. Wade pulled the boy over to the couch, sitting down and pulling the boy down to sit on his lap.

“It’s going to be okay, Petey. I promise, whatever you choose to do, I’ll be right here with you. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” Wade assured the boy. Peter nestled his head against the mans throat, fitting himself neatly under the mans chin and nodding slightly. 

“I want to keep being Spider-Man...and going to school” Peter started. “And I want to know what the Green Goblin wants with me. If he knows who I am, he must know about us” Wade nodded, tightening his hold on the boy. 

“I think I have to tell them.” Peter finally whispered, pulling back to look at Wade. “They’re going to find out anyways.” He finished, his voice small. 

“It can’t hurt to have them on our side” Wade agreed. 

“Are you…are you okay staying here? For a little while, at least?” Peter asked. 

“I don’t know how happy the Avengers will be, but I’ll be fine as long as we’re together” Wade assured the boy. Peter sighed, leaning down to press his head back against the mercs chest, winding his arms in a loose hug around the mans neck. 

“I guess we should go tell them then, see if they know anything else.” Peter mumbled, pushing himself reluctantly off of Wade’s chest. Wade followed several feet behind the boy. 

[Are you going to tell him?] White asked quietly. Wade shook his head, his lips set in a thin line. 

{He deserves to know. If Weapon X wants him, he needs to be aware of what they’re capable of}

“He doesn’t need to know. Weapon X won’t touch a single hair on his head” Wade hissed. Peter turned, raising an eyebrow at the man.

“Did you say something?” The boy asked, stepping aside to let Wade enter the elevator. Wade shook his head, wrapping an arm around the boy and pulling him to his side. Jarvis took them back up to the main floor, the trip up taking no time at all. Peter stepped forward as the doors slid open, pausing as Wade wrapped a hand around his wrist.

“Your mask?” Wade asked. Peter stilled, looking down at the mask still gripped tightly in his hand. 

“Guess I don’t need it right now” Peter laughed, reaching forward to tuck the piece of fabric into one of Wade’s many pouches. Taking a deep breath, Peter turned from Wade, striding out of the elevator and into the room full of Avengers. The room, which had been filled with amicable chatter, quieted instantly as everyone turned their full attention towards the unmasked hero. Peter paused, his face flushing slightly at the attention. 

“Holy fuck” Clint whispered, earning a sharp jab to his ribs by the black widow’s elbow.  
“What?!” Clint exclaimed, looking over at Nat confusedly. “He looks like he needs a doctor!” The archer finished. Tony gestured for Peter to come further into the room, and the boy complied, his face still slightly flushed as he shuffled forward, Wade trailing behind after him. 

“I’m fine, it’s already healing.” Peter assured the team, his hand coming to rub at the tender purpling bruises around his throat. Tony exhaled, getting up and clapping a firm hand on Peters shoulder. 

 

“Well team, meet Peter Parker, AKA Spider-Man” the genius introduced him. The Captain was the first to speak up, standing from his position on the couch and walking around the coffee table to stand in front of the young hero, his hand outstretched. Peter took the mans hand almost shyly.

“Peter, it’s good to finally meet you.” Steve greeted him warmly, his eyes soft. The rest of the team offered similar sentiments, and Wade watched as Peter visibly began to relax. 

“So did you guys come up with a game plan?” Clint asked, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table only to have them pushed off by an annoyed Nat two seconds later. The archer rolled his eyes, crossing his legs instead before turning his attention back to the vigilante. Peter shrugged, taking a seat at the edge of the couch and pulling Wade down next to him. 

“I’m going to keep being Spider-Man, and going to school, and I-”

“You’re still in school?!” Clint interjected. 

“College.” Peter replied, looking around at the team nervously. “Anyways” the boy started again, licking his lips anxiously, “until we find out more about this Green Goblin guy, we figured it would be best to team up on this one” Peter finished. Tony heaved a sigh of relief, heading over to the bar to mix himself a drink. 

“I guess you’ll be staying too?” The genius directed towards Wade. 

“You got it, Tin-Man. “Wade quipped. Peter shot him a look, and Wade grinned, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. Tony sighed, rolling his eyes as he returned to his seat on the couch.

“I’ll send Happy to collect some of your things if you give me an address.” The genius offered. 

“We can worry about that tomorrow, Petey here looks like he’s about to drop.” Wade answered. Peter opened his mouth to retort before thinking better of it and nodding, the events of the day finally catching up to him as his eyes drooped slightly. Tony shot him a concerned look, his brow pinched. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to see a Doctor? That bruising looks pretty bad, Bruce could look you over.” The genius murmured. 

“I’m fine Mr. Stark. Really” Peter assured the man. “My healing factor has already kicked in. Just a little bit of cosmetic damage.” The hero added when the genius gave him a slightly skeptical look and looked like he was about to argue. Thankfully the Captain stepped in, cutting Tony off before he could start.

“It’s fine Peter, we can go over everything in the morning.” Steve told Peter, giving him a warm smile. Peter thanked the man, standing up and pulling Wade up with him. They bid the Avengers good-night before retreating back to the elevator, where Jarvis took them back down to what was temporarily their floor. 

“You’ve been uncharacteristically quiet” Peter spoke up, eyeing Wade as he pulled his torn suit off. The merc tugged his mask off, setting it on a nightstand next to the bed they would be staying in for the foreseeable future. 

“Sorry baby boy, the boxes have been going non-stop” Wade informed him with a little smile Peter frowned as he wadded up his suit and threw it into the corner.

“What are they going on about?” The boy asked as he unsnapped his web shooters and placed them gently on the nightstand. 

“They’re star-struck at the Avengers. White can’t believe Captain America spoke directly to us” Wade lied smoothly, giving Peter a wide smile. Peter returned the mans smile before turning to head into the en-suite bathroom, leaving the door cracked open behind him. Wade heard the taps for the shower turn on, and sighed as steam gently began to creep out from the bathroom door. 

[Why didn’t you tell him?]

{He’s trying to protect him}

[But won’t he be safer if he knows what’s going on?]

{He doesn’t want him to worry, stupid} 

“Would you two shut up, I have this under control” Wade growled, annoyed at the boxes refusal to give up. 

[But Weapon X-]

“Isn’t going to be an issue” Wade promised, his voice dangerous. 

{You can’t know that} yellow responded. 

“I won’t let them anywhere near him.” Wade growled as he stalked around the room, checking for any weaknesses or threats. Wade pulled the curtains back, glancing at the city below him briefly before focusing his attention on the window itself, running his hands along the seal and checking the thickness of the glass. Behind the merc, the shower turned off, and Wade turned away from the window as he heard the glass shower door slide open. A few seconds later the bathroom door was pushed open, steam billowing out of the open door as a very wet Peter emerged in nothing more than a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. 

[holy]  
{shit}

“Holy shit” Wade repeated, his eyes glued to the delicious form of the hero. Peter paused, his face flushing nineteen shades of red under the intense gaze of the mercenary. 

“I don’t have any clothes” the hero stammered, tearing his eyes away from the merc and looking embarrassedly down at the floor. Wade huffed out a laugh, rounding the corner of the bed to stand in front of the hero. 

“Baby boy, I wish you would never wear clothes ever again” Wade murmured, grabbing the spiders narrow hips with his large hands and pulling their bodies flush together. Peter squeaked as the merc leaned down and captured his lips in a hungry kiss, his eyes going wide as he felt the mans arousal pressing into his hip. Peter hesitated, the flush of his cheeks travelling down his neck and covering his chest before he finally gave in, bringing his arms to wrap around the larger mans neck. Wade growled against the boy’s lips, hoisting him up so the spider could wrap his legs around the mans waist. Peter let out a quiet moan, completely oblivious to the fact that his towel now lay in a damp, abandoned pile on the floor. Wade deepened the kiss, running his tongue over the boys lips and smiling as the hero timidly opened his mouth, granting the older man access. Peter pulled away with a quiet gasp when the need to breath became too great, and Wade lowered his head to the boys collarbone, nipping and sucking at the pale skin as he walked the boy towards the bed. Peter was a flushed, moaning wreck by the time the merc lowered him onto the covers, his eyes squeezed shut as he fisted a hand in the bed sheets. Wade felt his pupils expand as he hungrily took in the sight of the debauched form in front of him. 

“Wade” Peter whispered quietly, his voice thick and hazy with lust. Wade licked his lips, leaning down over the boy and capturing his lips in another hungry kiss. Peter hands came up slowly, pulling at the red and black leather that still encased the man. Wade grabbed Peter’s hands, bringing them down to rest on either side of the boy’s head.

“You don’t want to see any of that, baby boy” Wade whispered huskily. Peter stilled, a small frown marring his flushed face.

“Stop telling me what I want Wade. I want you. All of you” Peter replied determinedly, his gaze challenging the merc to argue. Wade sighed, bringing his forehead down to rest on the boys. Peter pulled his hands out of the mans grasp, bringing them back to pull at the clasps holding the suit in place. Wade didn’t stop him this time, leaning down and capturing the boys lips in another hungry kiss as he heard the distinctive click of his suit unbuckling. Wade stilled for a moment, waiting for the arachnid to run screaming as the repulsive disfigurement that was now the mercs body became visible. Peter groaned against the mercs lips, his hands reaching to clutch at the mans shoulders as he leaned up to nip at the mercs lips. Wade figured that was a good sign, and cautiously moved his hands upwards along the spiders trim abdomen before his fingers lightly grazed a nipple. 

Peter gasped at the new sensation, pulling back slightly from the kiss, wide brown eyes locking with crystal blue.

“Wade.” The boy said softly, letting the name hang as a soft statement in the air. Wade looked down at the younger boy quietly, searching the boys face like he was looking for a sign. 

“Wade.” Peter repeated, slightly louder, his voice tinged thick with need this time. Wade leaned forward, pushing the spider back on the bed and peppering his chest with light kisses and nips. Peter gasped at the contact, allowing the merc to maneuver them so that the man was straddling his narrow hips. The merc dipped his tongue into the crevice of the boys throat, smiling at the gasp he elicited from the pliant figure. Wade pulled back, moving down to explore more of the boys body, leading down the boys chest with a trail of kisses before placing his lips over a nipple and taking it into his mouth. 

“Wade!” the spider cried, arching up into the mercs mouth, his voice cracking and getting caught in his throat. Wade smirked, pulling back and making his way to the other nipple, where he repeated his actions, the spider’s reactions quickly becoming an addiction to the merc. 

A light blush covered Peter’s face as he squirmed beneath the older mans ministrations, his breathing becoming fast and shallow, interrupted by small whimpers and moans as the man continued to move slowly lower, allowing the spider’s reactions to guide him. Wade lowered himself further, pressing a gentle kiss to the boy’s naval before placing a hand between the boys thighs, nudging his legs open gently. Peter let out a quiet squeak, his legs squeezing together in embarrassment as his cheeks flushed deeper. 

“Pete” Wade began softly, looking up at the boy. Peter looked back down at him, embarrassment radiating in his brown eyes as he chewed his lip nervously. 

“Baby boy…do you trust me?” the merc asked softly. Peter nodded slowly, releasing his lip and giving the merc a small smile. 

“Yes.” The boy responded simply, his voice soft and slightly hoarse. Wade gave the boy a small smile, nudging his thighs back open gently. Peter allowed his legs to fall open, a small gasp escaping him as the merc pressed a gentle kiss to the soft inside of his thigh. Peter closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the pillows as Wade pressed another kiss higher up on his thigh. 

“Wade!” Peter cried out, his eyes flying open and his head lifting off the pillow as he felt Wade take him in his mouth. The merc hummed slightly in the back of his throat, swirling his tongue around the boys tip as he took the boy all the way down before moving back up. 

“God…Wade.” Peter choked, his eyes squeezed shut as he fisted the comforter between his fingers. The merc hummed again, more forcefully this time as he allowed his teeth to graze lightly over the boys sensitive flesh, earning a choked moan from the writhing arachnid. Wade grinned around the length in his mouth, placing his hands firmly against the spider’s hips and holding him against the bed as he sucked a bit harder. Peter moaned his name again, reaching out a shaky hand to grip at the back of Wade’s head, his eyes rolling back at the incredible feeling as he tried to convey to the merc that he wasn’t going to last much longer. Wade seemed to find encouragement in Peter’s actions, speeding up his actions as Peter cried out again, tugging hard on Wade to get his attention. Wade pulled away, licking his lips hungrily as moved back up over the boy, taking in the spiders flushed cheeks and half lidded eyes with a moan before crashing their lips back together. Peter moaned into the mans lips, pulling him down more heavily on top of him, using his feet to kick the bottom portion of the mercs suit off, leaving them both naked. Wade moaned against the boys mouth as he felt slender hands moving up and down his sides, coming up to grasp at the muscles of his biceps as Peter pulled him deeper into the kiss. 

“Wade,” Peter started, pulling back slightly from the kiss, his eyes half lidded and full of lust as he panted slightly, meeting the mercs light blue eyes. 

“Wade, I want to feel you…all of you.” The spider whispered, biting his lip nervously. Wade smiled, kissing the boy gently before pulling back, leaning over the side of the bed and fishing through the contents of his discarded suit. Peter watched quietly, his stomach churning nervously as Wade sat back up over him, squeezing what looked like gel onto his fingers. 

“Wade?” He asked uncertainly, his eyes tracking the mercs movements as he placed the small bottle on the nightstand. 

“To make it a little easier.” The merc responded, settling back between the arachnids pale legs. Peter tensed as the merc placed what was supposed to be a soothing kiss to his knee, nervousness beginning to take root in the pit of his stomach. 

“Just relax, baby boy.” The man soothed, pushing Peter’s thighs slightly further apart. Peter squeaked, his head lifting slightly as he looked at Wade with wide eyes. 

“Does…does it hurt?” He asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. The merc stilled, lowering his hand slowly. 

“We don’t have to do this right now, Petey.” The man answered, glancing at the boy’s nervous expression. Peter swallowed, shaking his head quickly before settling back against the pillows. 

“No. No I want to. I’ve just never…with a guy. Or anyone…before.” Peter stuttered, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment. Wade hesitated, looking down at the spider uncertainly. 

“Please.” The arachnid pressed, giving Wade a small smile. 

“Okay.” The merc nodded, moving back down to settle between the boys thighs. Peter stilled, holding his breath as he waited for…whatever it was that came next. He tensed slightly as he felt a slick finger press against his entrance.

“Pete…baby boy. You need to relax.” The merc murmured. Peter cracked open an eye, frowning at the man.

“I am relaxed.” He replied, a defensive tone creeping over his voice. The man sighed, a small smile covering his face as he leaned down, taking the boys length back in his mouth again. Peter gasped, fisting his hands back in the comforter as he felt Wade press more firmly into his hole, a small sound of discomfort escaping him before turning into moan as Wade continued to bob up and down on his length. He vaguely felt the finger inside him moving back and forth, and he gasped slightly as he felt a second finger tease at his entrance before pushing in slowly. He moaned at the sensation, his hips stuttering slightly at the overload of sensation. 

“Nnn Wade!” Peter cried, his eyes flying open as a third finger pushed in, the mixture of pain, discomfort and pleasure overwhelming. Wade continued to move his fingers, pressing deeper before turning and bending, causing Peter to nearly fly off the bed.

“Wade!” Peter cried, his eyes slamming shut as Wade continued to stroke his core, his legs twitching in small spasms at the overload of sensation. 

Wade withdrew his fingers slowly, eliciting a strangled gasp from the younger spider as the merc shifted, pulling himself up to tower over the boy, his arousal pressing slightly against the boys glistening entrance. 

“I love you.” Wade murmured softly, his nose gently touching the brunettes for a moment. Peter stilled, looking up at him with wide brown eyes before he surged before, pulling the merc into a deep kiss. 

“I love you, too.” Peter finally replied, closing his eyes as the merc captured his lips in another kiss, this one filled with softness. The arachnid found himself getting lost in the moment when he felt Wade’s hardened flesh pushing against his entrance. A small whimper escaped the boy as the man’s length continued to fill him, the tight ring of muscles burning at the intrusion. 

“Shh baby boy, relax, it’s okay.” The merc reassured him, giving the boy another light kiss. Peter nodded, squeezing his eyes closed as he let loose another whimper, a small tear escaping the corner of his eye. Wade paused for a moment, kissing the tear away gently before he was moving again, pushing the rest of the way into the spider with a quick snap of his hips. 

“Wade!” Peter shrieked, clutching onto Wade’s shoulders a little harder than he meant to, pain and discomfort lacing his features as he struggled to catch his breath. Wade stilled, allowing the younger boy several moments to get accustomed to the length inside him before he began to move carefully, pulling out slowly before pushing back in. Peter whimpered quietly, the end of the cry turning into a moan as the sensation faded from pain to pleasure. Peter tightened his grip on the merc, wrapping his legs around the mans hips in an attempt to draw them closer together. Wade gasped, pounding into the smaller boy as sweat began to form on their bodies, crashing his mouth down against the youngers in a passionate kiss. Peter cried out as Wade snapped his hips down particularly hard, his hands scrabbling against the man’s back as he threw his head back in pleasure, eyes squeezed shut. Moans began to fall freely from the spider’s lips as Wade snapped his hips forward quicker, setting a brutal pace as he shut his eyes, driving them both towards release. 

“Wade!” Peter cried, his head thrown back as a surge of pleasure rocked his body, his back arching and his chest pressing up into the merc as he came hard. Wade’s thrusts reverberated throughout his entire body, eliciting small whimpers of over-stimulation as Peter attempted to catch his breath. 

“Nnn. Peter.” Wade gasped, his body shuddering as his hips snapped forward one final time, spilling his own release deep into the younger boy. They remained like that for several moments, Peter wrapped around Wade like the spider that he was as they both sucked in deep, greedy breaths of air. Wade was the first to move, pulling out slowly. Peter gave a small whimper as the mans length slid free, curling on his side with a small smile as Wade fell onto the bed beside him. The man reached out and drew the younger arachnid towards his chest, placing a soft kiss to the boys sweaty temple before pulling the comforter over the both of them. Peter let out a content sigh, finally letting the events from the day catch up to him as he allowed his eyes to slip closed, a small smile covering his face as he drifted off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, another chapter!  
> I want to thank everyone for your kind words, you guys are so so awesome and I couldn't ask for more amazing readers.  
> Also, a huge thank you to my new beta-reader RomanceShipper, without whom this chapter would not be getting posted for several more months, so everyone give her a huge virtual hug for being so awesome. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Wade woke up the next morning extremely disoriented, sitting up quickly and glancing around the unfamiliar room with wide blue eyes. A soft snuffle to his right caught his attention and the merc looked down, freezing as he took in the form of the young spider curled into his side, the memories of last night washing over him. A small smile played over Wade’s face as he reached out to stroke the arachnid’s disheveled hair, stilling as the boy let out a quiet huff of annoyance, pressing his nose further into Wade’s hip as he tightened his possessive hold around the man’s abdomen. Wade sighed, giving the boy another fond glance before prying himself out of the spider’s hold as his full bladder made its presence known. Peter frowned slightly in his sleep, immediately curling into the warm spot Wade left behind on the bed. The merc laughed, a smile creeping over his face at the absolute adorable-ness that was his spider.

[our spider]

{I could get used to that…}

“Me too.” Wade agreed, closing the bathroom door behind him gently so as not to disturb the slumbering boy. He relieved himself quickly and washed his hands before creeping back over to the bed. Peter now lay sideways across the bed, his head tucked on Wade’s pillow and the comforter thrown down around his calves, every inch of his sinfully creamy pale skin on display for the merc’s viewing pleasure. Wade stared down at the spider, remembering the feeling of the boys legs wrapped around his hips, the warm heat of being inside of him, the little whimpers and cries Peter would let out at every movement of Wade’s hips. Peter snuffled a little, one eye cracking open blearily and looking around at the empty bed confusedly before landing on Wade.

“Wharyou lookinat?” the boy mumbled, his voice muffled by the thick pillow. Wade laughed, sitting on the bed next to the boy.

“Just your smokin’ hot booty, Spidey.” The older man responded, giving the boy’s thigh a gentle squeeze. Peter’s face flushed bright red, a little squeak escaping him as he pulled the blankets tight around his body, suddenly remembering his nakedness.

[Omgggg he’s so freaking cuteeeee]

“Yeah he is.” Wade agreed, the side of his mouth quirking into a crooked grin as he watched the spider’s cheeks darken at the attention. “You hungry, baby boy?” The merc asked, sparing the boy from any further embarrassment. Peter bit his lip, his stomach giving a low rumble at the mention of food.

“I guess so…” The boy murmured, picking at the edge of the sheet wrapped around him shyly. Wade stood from the bed, heading towards the small sitting room attached to their bedroom.

“Why don’t you shower and get dressed, then we can venture out and see what the rest of the A-Team is up to and get you some food.” The older man suggested. The spider nodded eagerly at his suggestion, shuffling off the edge of the bed with the bed sheet clutched tightly to his chest. Wade rolled his eyes, watching the shy hero as he scurried into the bathroom.

[Seriously SO cute]

{It’s like he doesn’t remember we were inside him last night}

Wade huffed in agreement, leaning over to snatch his phone off of the nightstand as he heard the water turn on in the bathroom. He flipped the ancient device open, pushing himself off the bed to wander out of super-spider-sense hearing range as he dialed a number, waiting impatiently for someone to answer.

“Bob…yeah it’s Wade. I need you to do something for me. I’m going to send you some files that we recovered, I need you to pinpoint their origin. Yeah, as soon as possible. Thanks.” Wade flipped his phone shut, picking up the tablet Peter had discarded the night before and sending off several of the files that didn’t reveal Peter’s identity.

“Wade…” The merc jumped slightly in his skin, nearly dropping the tablet as the spiders quiet voice echoed in the room around him. He hurriedly shut off the tablet, setting it back on the nightstand before padding across the room to lean into the bathroom.

“What’s up, baby boy?” the anti-hero asked, willing his eyes to cut through the steam fogging up the shower glass to peek at the delicious body on the other side. Peter’s brown eyes peered up at him, his teeth chewing nervously at his lip.

“I left my towel on the floor last night…” The boy mumbled, his eyes dropping down embarrassedly. Wade spun on his heel, walking back into the bedroom to find the elusive towel.

“Never fear, baby boy. The infamous Deadpool is here to save the day, and also ruin the day by not allowing that gorgeous booty to be viewed as it rightfully should be.” The merc called, returning to the bathroom with the spider’s towel in his hands. The hero’s cheeks burned red as he reached out to snatch the towel from the merc, wrapping it quickly around his waist before Wade could take a peek. 

“Tin-man had some of our stuff brought over, your clothes are in that bag over there.” Wade informed the spider, following him into the room and jabbing his thumb at the duffel bag laying on one of the overstuffed chair. Peter padded over to the chair, unzipping the duffel bag and rifling through its contents before settling on a shirt.

“How long do you think we’ll have to stay here?” Peter asked as he pulled the shirt on over his head, glancing over at Wade as he ran the towel through his damp hair.

“With the Iron Dick and his band of do-gooders? Can’t be more than a few days before they have Shrek in custody, baby boy.” The merc answered, reaching around the boy to grab his mask from the bedside table. Peter waited for Wade to slip his mask on before grabbing his hand, leading him out their door and into the hall of the tower.

“I think there’s a kitchen on this floor, but we should probably go upstairs to see if there’s any news, right?” The boy asked, looking up at Wade. The man nodded, wrapping an arm around the spiders slim shoulders and pulling him into a firm side hug as they walked towards the elevators. Peter allowed himself to melt into the man’s side, closing his eyes and resting his temple on the taller man’s shoulder. They rode the elevator in silence, Peter only forcing himself to pull away from the merc once Jarvis announced that they had reached the main floor. Peter led them out into the open common room, pausing slightly as Natasha glanced up at them from the couch. Steve gave him a gentle smile from his place behind the countertop in the kitchen.

“Good morning, you two! Care for some pancakes?” The soldier asked happily. Wade watched as the slight tenseness from the spiders shoulders drained away as he nodded eagerly, padding over to the barstools they had sat in last night and sliding into one of the seats. Wade followed behind him, taking the other unoccupied barstool next to the spider.

“Where’s Tin Can?” the merc asked, lacing his fingers behind his head and leaning back in his stool. Peter rolled his eyes at the older man, reaching forward to pour himself a glass of orange juice. Steve flipped some pancakes onto a plate, setting them down in front of the spider and shutting off the stove before answering.

“Tony is downstairs in one of his labs with Bruce. They’re analyzing some of the data they pulled on you.” He directed towards Peter, taking a seat at the bar next to the young hero.

“The lab?” Peter asked around a mouthful of pancake, looking over at Wade with big eyes.

“You can go.” The merc snorted, watching as the boy shoveled the rest of his pancakes into his mouth before giving Wade a sloppy kiss on the cheek and bounding over to the elevator. Wade took the spider’s discarded dish, rinsing it off in the oversized sink and setting it on the drying rack.

“So how long have you two been together?” Steve asked him, scooting his stool over so Natasha could clamber onto the spider’s vacated stool. Wade sighed, crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter to regard the two heroes in front of him.

“What is this, an intervention?” He asked sarcastically. Natasha’s mouth quirked up into a half smile as she crossed her legs underneath her.

“If we wanted to have an intervention, we would be talking to Peter.” she quipped back, eliciting a snort from Wade.

“We just want to get to know you. We all have Peter’s best interest in mind,” Steve interjected earnestly.

“You didn’t even know his name was Peter until twelve hours ago,” Wade reminded him sourly.

“We’ve known him as Spider-Man for years, and Tony has an exceptionally soft spot for the kid.” Natasha cut in, lacing her fingers under her chin and leaning forward on the bar. She regarded him quietly for a moment before continuing. “We also think it’s imperative that you fill us in on what you know about Weapon X.”

“Imperative? Why don’t you ask Captain Spangles over there, I hear he’s hooking up with one of their little projects, bet he could enlighten you.” Wade responded snidely. Natasha smirked at him before quirking her eyebrow at the soldier. He sighed, looking down at his hands crossed on the table before looking up to meet the whites of Wades mask.

“Bucky is going through rehabilitation right now, he isn’t available for consultation.” Steve informed him shortly, his mouth set in a firm line.

“Well isn’t that convenient.” Wade snorted, pushing himself off of the counter and taking a step towards the two heroes.

“Listen.” Wade growled, placing his hands on the counter in front of Steve and leaning forward, fixing the whites of his mask on the man’s crystal blue gaze. “There’s nothing I know about that organization that could help here. They won’t be laying a hand on Petey, I’ll strangle that fucking ugly-ass hobgoblin with my bare hands before I let them anywhere near him.” Wade finished just as the elevator doors slid open and Peter walked in, followed by Tony and Bruce. Peter stopped in his tracks, eyeing the situation in front of him with his eyebrows raised.

“What’s…going on?” He asked hesitantly, looking towards Wade questioningly. The merc pushed himself off of the counter, striding over the the spider and throwing an arm around his shoulders good-naturedly.

“Just a discussion about which Star Trek movie was the best. It got a little heated at the end when Cap said Insurrection was the best. Clearly it’s Star Trek 2009, with Chris Pine’s fine ass.” Peter snorted, pulling Wade’s arm off of him.

“Clearly, you’re insane. Everyone knows First Contact is the best.” The spider retorted. Wade laughed, pulling the young hero over to sit on the couch next to him.

“So ,what did you guys figure out?” He asked, looking over at the other two avengers still standing by the elevator.

“Nothing much.” The spider shrugged, looking over at his old mentor with a small frown. Tony stepped forward, taking a seat next to the arachnid with a sigh.

“Jarvis is still running some scans. Hopefully he’ll have some information for us in the next few hours,” the genius filled him in, leaning back and kicking his feet up onto the coffee table.

“A few hours, huh? Watcha wanna do in the meantime? I heard they’re marathoning all the Lord of the Rings at the Cineplex tonight.”

“Why the hell would you want to go to the Cineplex? I own every movie, like, ever. Just watch them in the theater downstairs.” Tony interrupted the merc. Wade stilled, looking over at the billionaire incredulously.

“It’s for the experience, Bronze Boy.” He spat. The genius rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone and effectively ignoring the look the merc was shooting at him.

“Actually, I think I’m gonna go patrolling. Wanna come?” Peter asked, making to stand up from the couch.

“Uhm I don’t think so, no, absolutely not.” Tony interjected, pushing himself off the couch and standing in front of the spider. Peter stared up at him, his mouth hanging slightly open in surprise.

“What?” The boy asked, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

“There is a deranged green flying demon thing whose entire life mission right now is to kill you, Parker. You aren’t leaving this tower until we have him securely behind bars deep underneath the Atlantic Ocean.”

“What?! I can’t stay locked up here for god knows how long. I have work…and school! There are people out there who need me!” Peter exclaimed, jumping up from the couch with his hands out. Tony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Cap, help me out here.” The genius called. Steve stood up from the stool, walking over to join the trio by the couch.

“Peter, we aren’t trying to keep you locked up here, but Tony is right. You’re much safer staying here until we can get the Green Goblin into custody.” The soldier added calmly. Peter frowned, tearing his gaze away from the Captain to look back at his old mentor.

“Tony, I have to patrol! I can’t just put my entire life on hold because another villain is trying to kill me. They’re all trying to kill me!” The spider exclaimed. Wade snorted, shrugging his shoulders as the genius shot him a death glare.

“Well he makes a good point.” The merc pointed out.

“Look, kid.” Tony started, ignoring Wade’s comment completely. “You don’t need to worry about work or school right now. I’ll take care of your rent and I’ll contact your professors tomorrow to excuse you. And the city can live without Spiderman for a few days, that’s what the police are for.”

“But Mr. Stark, I can’t jus-”

“No more buts, kid. The answer is no. It’s not like you taking a few days off is going to change the crime rate in the city, anyways.” Peter took a step back, his eyes widening in shock before a look of hurt washed over his features. Wade stood from the couch, placing a firm hand on the boys shoulder.

“That was uncalled for, dickwad.” The merc spat. Steve looked over at the two of them with a pinched expression.

“Tony didn’t mean it that way, Peter. Look, what if Clint and Natasha go with you, would that be an okay compromise?” The soldier stepped in, his tone placating. Peter nodded, his eyes still cast downwards and his mouth set in a tight line. Steve gave Wade a small smile before looking over at the two assassins watching from the bar.

“I guess you guys better suit up, then.” he called. Peter turned, striding towards the elevator without a word to the rest of the rooms occupants. Tony sighed, turning towards the bar to make himself a drink.

“Well this should be fun.” The merc joked sarcastically, flipping the genius the bird as he strolled after Peter. “Catch you two ninjas downstairs in ten.” He called to the assassins, giving them a small salute as the elevator doors closed on him. Wade looked down at Peter, who was managing to look everywhere but directly at the older man.

“You know Iron Dick is totally wrong, right baby boy?” Wade said softly, frowning at the slight sheen that was covering his spider’s eyes. Peter blinked quickly, trying his best to dry the dampness. Wade pulled the spider into his arms, giving him a tight hug.

“Petey, this city would be a blazing disaster inferno without you. Tin Can only sees aliens and shit as threats, he doesn’t understand that without heroes like you, kids would be dying from overdoses because gangs would be freely selling drugs and women would be forced into human trafficking left and right because the cops can’t be everywhere to stop it. This city needs you and you make a difference, babe. I mean…you turned an insane, murderous mercenary into a unicorn cuddling, old lady helping-across-the-road, kitten rescuing softie.” Peter let out a small laugh, burying his nose into the merc’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Wade,” he mumbled, pulling back slightly to press a small kiss to the older man’s mask.

“Now, let’s go get you into some super tight spandex. You’ve got a city to save and I’ve got a booty to stare at.” The merc joked, pressing a finger to the tip of the spider’s nose. Peter giggled, grabbing the mercs hand and pulling him down the hall to their room. Wade sat on the bed as the spider scurried around the room, pulling all the pieces of his suit together from where he had discarded them the night before. He was ready in record time and they headed down to the tower lobby together where the assassins were already geared up and waiting by the door.

“So how do you normally do this?” Natasha asked, taking a few steps towards them.

“Well we normally stick to the rooftops…” Peter started, tugging his mask down over his face. Clint pursed his lips, looking over at the two motorcycles parked out front.

“Gonna be a little hard to see ya’ll on the roof from those…” The archer grumbled.

“Just stick to the edges where we can see you. Don’t go anywhere we can’t follow. Do you have your comm’s in?” The assassin asked. Peter shook his head, looking over at the merc questioningly. Wade shook his head in the negative. Natasha sighed, fishing two ear pieces from one of her utility pouches and held them out.

“All set.” Peter said after a moment, his comm crackling to life in his ear. Wade gave them a thumbs up a minute later, following Peter out of the building and stopping on the sidewalk in front of the motorcycles.

“Keep us in the loop, okay? Anything fishy, you let us know immediately.” Nat ordered. Peter nodded and waited for the two spies to clamber onto their motorcycles before turning, motioning for Wade to clamber onto his back before shooting a web and launching them up towards a rooftop. Wade shrieked, holding tightly to the spider as the wind whistled past them.

“Are you gonna scream like that every time?” the spider teased after setting the man down on his feet. Wade shrugged, adjusting his utility belt before straightening up next to the spider.

“So which way tonight, Spidey?” he asked, looking up at the arachnid perched on the edge of the roof. Peter didn’t respond, instead shifting slightly and cocking his head.

“What’s the game plan?” Natasha’s voice crackled over the comms. Peter stiffened, turning his head back towards Wade.

“I need quiet for a minute, I’m trying to listen.” Peter hissed, pressing his comm off for a second to go back to the sounds of the city. Wade waited quietly by the spider’s side, glancing up when Peter stiffened slightly by his side.

“What is it, baby boy?” The merc asked. Peter hopped off the ledge, clicking his comm back on.

“Heading west about thirteen blocks. I think it’s a robbery,” Peter informed them, waiting for Wade to give him a thumbs up before he took off, shooting a web out and jumping from the edge of the building. Wade took off at a run after him, leaping from the edge of the roof and landing heavily on the adjoining building. He looked down as he jumped towards the next roof, catching a glimpse of the two spies speeding by down below, expertly weaving through the thick maze of New York traffic. 

Peter dropped down out of a sight a minute later, presumably reaching the scene of the crime. Wade got there a second later, propelling down the side of the building and hitting the ground just as two men came flying out of the bank across the street, webbing catching them mid-air and effectively tying them to a stop-light. The two spies rolled up a second later, just as Peter reappeared from the building.

“That was fast.” Clint muttered, looking over at the two perps strung from the street light.

~~~  
They continued patrolling for several more hours, stopping for a bite to eat at a hot dog cart in between petty robberies and a carjacking. Peter and Wade sat on the edge of their favorite building, chatting about nothing in particular as the two spies leaned against their bikes on the street below, waiting for a signal from the spider that they needed to move.

“So where to next, baby boy?” The mere asked casually, leaning back on his elbows and kicking his feet out over the city spread below them. Peter sighed, leaning on his elbows to look down at the street.

“I don’t know, I guess…I..” Peter paused, his head cocking to the side for a second before he was suddenly on his feet, taking off across the rooftop at a sprint. Wade flipped himself up seconds later, shouting at the two spies down below as he took off after the spider. Beneath him he heard the two motorcycles revving, speeding to keep up with the two red-clad heroes.

“What’s going on?” Natasha’s voice crackled over the comm. There was no response for several seconds before Peter’s voice sounded.

“Spider sense. Something big coming. I-” A huge explosion rocked the city and Wade almost lost his balance as he was launching himself off of a roof right as it got hit with the aftershock. Peter was well ahead of him and he had lost sight of the two Avengers.

“Peter, don’t approach that source until we get there. Peter, do you copy?” Wade pushed himself to run faster when the spider didn’t respond to the assassin, cursing under his breath as the young hero disappeared from his sight.

“Peter!” He called, gritting his teeth as he skidded on some gravel. “Pete!?” The merc tried again, throwing himself into the growing plume of smoke after the spider.

“Deadpool, do you have eyes on him?” Clint asked, his voice sounding out of breath as the sound of a motorcycle revving threatened to drown out his voice. Wade skidded to a halt, squinting against the thick smoke as he tried to spot the spider.

“Not yet.” He growled, his eyes watering from the thick plumes.

“Spidey!” He called, stumbling over some rubble as he moved further into the aftermath of the explosion. He coughed into his elbow, squinting against some movement to his left.

“Pete--shit!” Wade barely had time to yell before he was launched into the air.

“Wade, report!” Natasha barked into the comms. Wade grunted, his ribs throbbing as he pushed himself off of the rubble strewn street.

“Something’s in there, some kind of monster thing or-- ROBOT!” Wade yelled, ducking seconds before the giant swinging metal arm took his head off.

“We’re almost there.” Natasha’s voice sounded back over the comms. Wade pulled out one of his guns, trying to pinpoint the machine’s location through the shifting cloud of smoke.

“Look for Peter!” Wade answered, his eyes frantically scanning the visible area around him.

“On your right!” Clint’s voice crackled over the comms. Wade spun around, barely dodging another mechanical arm as it came swooping out of the billows of smoke. An arrow lodged itself into the machine a split second later, blinking frantically before exploding in a shower of sparks, sending the machine’s mechanical arm flying. Wade thanked the archer, spinning to take on another robot as it appeared out of the smoke. Natasha appeared at his side, her electrified batons crackling as she brutally attacked another machine.

“Anyone have eyes on Peter yet?” The assassin panted, her attacks on the machines growing in brutality.

“I’m headed to a higher vantage point. So far, nothing.” Clint responded. Wade ground his teeth, shooting several rounds into the closest robot.

[Wade…this doesn’t seem right…]

{It’s a set-up…}

“Yeah.” Wade agreed shortly, letting out another round of bullets to ensure the robot Natasha had just brought down was actually dead.

Wade spun on his heel, doing his best to scan his surroundings through the now clearing smoke. He cursed as he caught a flash of red several blocks away.

“Six blocks east, we’ve been set up!” He yelled, already setting off at a sprint before the spies could reply.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As always, sorry for the loooooong time between updates. BUT, it's my birthday today! So for my birthday, here's a little present for all of you :) ENJOY!

Peter sighed, scarfing down his last bite of hotdog and leaning back on his elbows, chewing quietly as the merc yammered away on the rooftop next to him. It felt nice to finally be out and patrolling again, even if they were being babysat by the two spies. 

“Where to next, Baby Boy?” The mercs voice cut through Peter’s thoughts. The spider hummed quietly, pushing himself up to glance at the street below them. 

“I don’t know. I guess I…” Peter paused, cocking his head to the side as a small noise in the distance caught his attention. Wade stilled behind him, his attention focused purely on the arachnid. 

“Pete, wha-” Peter was on his feet and running before the merc could finish his question. He could vaguely hear the older man calling out to the two spies as he leapt off the rooftop in an attempt to keep up. 

“What’s going on?” Natasha’s voice crackled over the comms. Peter grit his teeth, pushing himself to run a little faster as he felt the hair on his arms stand on end.

“Spidey sense. Something big coming, I--” the building Peter had been scaling exploded in an impressive display, sending the spider flying through the air. A mechanical laugh filled the air around Peter and he groaned as his back collided painfully with a nearby parked car. 

“It’s the goblin!” Peter gasped in his comm, struggling to pull in air, as thick smoke closed in around him. The device in his ear emitted a static crackling and Peter cursed as he forced himself to his feet, his eyes darting around wildly for any sign of the goblin. Somewhere behind him, Peter could hear Wade calling out his name. The spider opened his mouth to call back to the merc when his spidey senses flared just a second too late. He found himself being pulled through the air by a hand around his throat. 

“What have we here, a little spider all on his own?” That grating mechanical voice filled Peter’s ears, and he ground his teeth, struggling against the iron grip around his throat. Goblin stared back at him through the yellows of his mask, his grip tightening painfully as he reached out and ripped the boys mask clean off his face. Peter let out a small whimper, his hands scrabbling uselessly against the villains arm. The goblin let out a sickening laugh, pushing Peter back hard against the building behind him. 

“You look just like your aunt when you’re afraid.” Peter stilled his struggling, his eyes widening as he took in the blank stare of the goblins mask. 

“Oh yes. You should know, I smothered her as she lay alone in her hospital bed.” The goblin barked out a laugh. Peter ground his teeth, wrapping his hands around the mans chokehold as he felt his vision begun to tunnel in. 

“You’re lying.” Peter managed to choke out. The goblin laughed again, a cold and remorseless sound as he tightened his grip on the spiders neck. 

“She died alone and afraid because you were out pretending to be a hero.” The goblin hissed, slamming Peter back against the brick wall behind him. The spider let out another whimper as his head collided painfully with the brick surface. “You’re no hero, Peter Parker, why do you think everyone you love is dead? Do you-” a bullet ricocheted off the Goblin’s armor, lodging itself into the building by Peter’s head. A deep growl erupted from the goblin and he whipped his head back to stare down at Peter.

“I’m not through with you, little spider.” He snarled, pulling his arm back and delivering a swift blow to the boys face. Peter felt his nose break as he was released and he fell forward onto his hands, tears streaming down his face as his stomach emptied its contents onto the pavement below him. Deep tremors shook through the boys body as his hands scrabbled uselessly against the rough pavement, trying to find purchase to pull himself upright. Heavy footsteps thudded somewhere close to the boys left, a frantic voice calling out his name barely filtering through his screaming spider senses as the smoke closed in around him. 

“-dey!” Peter forced his eyes open, hacking out another cough as he struggled to respond. 

“-ade….Wade!” Peter finally managed, his throat screaming from the combination of a severely bruised windpipe and the irritation from the thick smoke. The sound of heavy boots hitting the pavement reached Peter’s ears, and he looked up just as Wade came into view through the thick smoke, sliding to a halt near the spider and falling to his knees next to the boys head. 

“You good, baby boy?” The merc asked softly, patting the boys slim body down gently in his search for injuries. Peter nodded hurriedly, tears rapidly filling his eyes and spilling down his cheeks as he struggled for words. Concern leaked from behind the whites of the mercs mask as he looked down at the boy.

“What is it Petey, what did he say?” The man asked quietly. Peter shook his head, more tears flooding his eyes as he choked on a sob, unable to repeat the horrible things he had been told only moments before. 

Peter tried to stifle the full on sobs wracking his body as the sound of additional footsteps joining them reached his ears, fully aware that he was unmasked. 

“What happened?” Peter vaguely heard Natasha ask, her voice as cool and collected as always. He felt Wade’s arm slowly wrapping around his torso, a strong and sturdy presence as he was hoisted to his feet. Wade kept an arm around him as he pulled them forward, following the spies through the rubble. Peter tried to listen to the quiet exchange between his boyfriend and Natasha as they walked, frowning slightly at the wailing noise that was invading his senses. It took him several moments to realize the sound was coming from him.  
“Just a little bit further, baby boy.” Wade murmured, tightening his hold around the spiders trim waist as the spies led them towards an unassuming parked black car. Peter stumbled alongside Wade, his limbs slowly losing feeling as the full weight of his encounter with the Goblin hit him. Wade paused when Peter stumbled, looking down at him in concern as the boys breath hitched and a quiet whine spilled from his mouth. 

“Pete c’mon, we’re almost at the car.” Wade murmured, attempting to pull Peter forward. The spider shook his head, fresh tears welling up and spilling down his cheeks as he struggled to catch his breath. 

“We gotta go, people are starting to poke around.” Clint called out. Wade frowned, tugging at the spiders lithe arm once more. Peter cried out, jerking his arm back slightly.

“Peter! Petey babe come on, we need to get you back.” Wade tried to soothe, reaching back out for the arachnid. Peter let out another sob, stumbling back away from the mercs arm.

“He killed her!” Peter finally sobbed, his breaths coming in short gasps. Wade paused, his arm outstretched towards the boy.

“Who, baby boy?” He asked quietly.

“He’s known who I was from the beginning and he killed her Wade! It’s all my fault!” Peter sobbed, wrapping his arm around the mercs forearm.

“Who-”

“Aunt May! She died alone and afraid because I was out pretending to be a hero! I should have been there for her, I should have-”

“Peter, stop! First off, you’re not pretending to be anything, you’ve saved countless lives. And second, what happened to your aunt was in no way your fault!” 

Peter released his grip on Wade’s arm, hunching over as he struggled to pull in air.

“Baby boy, look at me, I need you to calm down. Deep breaths. In and out….Pete-” Peter looked up at Wade through hooded eyes as he stumbled forward, smiling slightly as he felt the merc catch him before his eyes rolled back in his head and he lost consciousness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What the fuck!” Wade snarled, lunging forward and wrapping his arms around his spiders torso as the boys unconscious body toppled forward. Natasha stood behind the boy, her fist falling to her side as she shot the merc an apathetic look. 

“He was having a panic attack and we’re about to have visitors, we need to get him out of here without drawing attention.” She offered in explanation, pulling out her phone and turning away from the pair. Wade hoisted Peter more securely into his arms, glancing over his shoulder to ensure that no civilians had found their location yet as their ride pulled up to the curb. Clint held the door open for the merc, an almost sick look flashing over his face as he took in the form of the unconscious spider in the mans arms. Wade ducked into the car, making enough room for the archer to slide in next to him as Natasha took the passenger seat. Happy shot the unconscious form in his backseat a pinched look as he pulled the car out into the rubble strewn road. 

The drive back to the tower was deathly silent. Wade kept his gaze locked on his spider, his mouth pinched in a tight line as he gently wiped crusted blood from the boys bruised face as the voices fumed back and forth in his head.

[Look at that ginger bitch just typing away on her phone like she didn’t just get herself a one way ticket straight to hell]

{Who the fuck does she think she is? She thinks she can just knock our spidey out and not suffer consequences??}

[Wade! We need to kill her, she deserves it!]

{Make her suffer! Peel her fingernails off!}

[Skin her alive!]

{Lets rip her limb from-}

“Enough!” Wade hissed under his breath, tightening his hold on the spider as they rolled to a stop in the basement garage at Avengers tower. Tony was standing just outside the door, his arms crossed over his chest and his mouth set in a tight line. Steve stood slightly behind him, his brow crinkled in worry as he moved forward to pull open the door for the merc. 

“What in the hell happened out there?!” Tony demanded, shuffling sideways to let Wade past him and into the tower. 

“Why don’t you ask your little lap dog.” Wade spat over his shoulder. Tonys head snapped to Natasha, his eyebrows raised questioningly. 

“He was having a panic attack.” she shrugged, swaying past the genius and the soldier.  
“Should we take him to the medbay…” The genius asks, stepping forward to look at the comatose hero. Wade huffs, using his boot to kick at the elevator button impatiently. 

“He’ll be up soon, I’m just going to clean him up and put him to bed.” 

“I think we need to have a conversation.” Tony cut in, stepping in the mercs way. 

“Oh you bet your ass we’re going to have a conversation.” Wade snapped, pushing past the billionaire when the elevator doors slide open. 

“We’ll meet you in the common area.” Steve called out over the genius’s shoulder, giving the unconscious spider a concerned look. Wade nodded, mashing the button for their floor and pointedly ignoring the group of people standing in the hall until the elevator doors slid close. 

[Is he gonna be okay?] yellow asked quietly, a tinge of worry entering his voice. 

“We’ll make sure he is.” Wade mumbled, striding past their bed once the elevator opened and taking the spider straight to their bathroom. 

{He doesn’t look so good…} White mumbled as Wade set the boy on the closed toilet, using one hand to hold the boy upright and his other hand to turn the taps on the bathtub. 

“No shit, he got choked half to death, had a panic attack and then got decked in the back of the fucking head.” Wade retorted, grabbing one of the hand towels off of the hook and holding it under the warm water. He pulled back when the towel was good and soaked, bringing it up to gently wipe away the dried blood beginning to crust all down his spiders face. 

[That bitch is gonna pay!} Yellow growled

{We need to focus on the goblin, he’s the real reason this happened.} White interjected calmly. Wade nodded, a small frown settling over his features as he took in the dark bruises forming on the comatose boys eyes, noting that the spiders nose was definitely broken. 

[It’ll heal though, right?] Yellow asked quietly. 

{Eventually...his healing factor is shit compared to ours.} White huffed. 

“At least he has one.” Wade mumbled, wiping the last of the blood away from his spiders face before setting the washcloth down. He sighed, gathering the spider into his arms and carrying him to their bed. He set the boy down gently, leaving his side for a second to rifle through his duffle bag for some clean clothes. He returned a moment later, armed with a soft t-shirt and some sweat pants. 

“Sorry baby boy, just gotta get you out of this bloody suit real quit.” Wade mumbled to himself as he began sliding the boys suit off. The merc sucked in a breath as the suit caught on some of the boys worst injuries that were still bleeding. 

“I love you baby boy, but i’m really glad you’re unconscious for this.” the merc murmured, breathing out a sigh of relief as the suit came the rest of the way off. The merc redressed the spider quickly, taking care to keep it strictly clinical as he was sure the spider wouldn't appreciate being objectified while unconscious. 

“Jarvis” he called out, reaching out to dim the lights in the room before pulling the door open. 

“Yes, Mr. Wilson?” The AI asked pleasantly. 

“Can you let me know when Peter wakes up, and tell him where I am.” he requested, pushing the button for the elevator.

“Of course, sir.” Jarvis responded as Wade mashed the button for the main floor. He tapped his foot impatiently as the contraption took him slowly towards his destination. 

“Oh good, you're all here.” The merc snorted as he strode out of the elevator, glancing around at the various Avengers spread throughout the room. Tony was standing next to the picture window overlooking the city, his hands in his pockets and his expression tight lipped. 

“We gonna discuss what that Russian hag did to my spider or what?” he called out snarkily, stopping in the middle of the common room and crossing his arms. NatashaIs expression remained unchanged as she stared up at him from her seat on the couch. Tony sighed from the other side of the room, pinching the bridge of his nose and stepping forward. 

“Take a seat, Deadpool.” the genius ordered, waving his hand towards the couch. Wade squared his shoulders, fully prepared to argue with the billionaire when the man raised his hand, looking pointedly at the merc. 

“Play it, Jarv.” the genius called out. Wade stilled as an image of the Green Goblin flickered to life in front of him. The sound of labored breathing filled the room. 

“You film him?!” Wade growled, his hands bunching into fists at his sides as the voices exploded in a fit of rage. 

“The suit is always filming, I’ve just never had a reason to look at the footage until now.” Tony snapped back. Wade took a step forward, prepared to punch the smug bastard square in his arrogant nose when the Goblins robotic voice filled the room. 

“You look just like your aunt when you’re afraid” Wade watched as the Goblin sneered, stilling as he heard Peter elicit a small gasp. The goblin barked out a laugh, the yellows of his mask staring coldy at the boy. 

“Oh yes, Peter. I smothered her, didn’t you know? I smothered her as she lay alone in her bed while you were out pretending to be a hero.” The sound of a gunshot rings over the camera, and Wade watched with wide eyes as the goblin growled, looking quickly to the side before looking back towards the camera, flashing a sickening smile before pulling his arm back and delivering a lightning quick strike. There’s a sickening crunch before the feed goes dead. 

Wade looked over at the genius, his mask doing a good job of covering the shocked expression that must be covering his face. 

“Nat made the right call. You wouldn’t have been able to pull him out of that headspace there.” Tony interrupted the shocked silence. 

“Do you think it’s true?” Steve finally spoke up. Wade frowned, taking a seat next to the soldier and putting his head in his hands. 

Tony shrugged, stuffing his hands back into his pockets. “Could be...She was too young to die of just ‘natural causes’, but regardless if it’s true or not, Peter is going to blame himself for the rest of his life, that’s just what the kid does.”

“You know we can’t let him out of this tower until the Goblin has been apprehended.” Natasha called out from her seat on the couch. Wade snapped his gaze towards her, opening his mouth to argue before Steve interjected. 

“I think she’s right, Deadpool. We got lucky this time that the Goblin let him go, he could have easily killed Peter right then. We need to come up with a real game plan to take this guy out before Peter really gets hurt.”

Wade sighed, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. 

“So what’s the plan then?’ He asked, keeping his composure as calm as he could manage. 

“Jarvis hasn’t found anything in his scans. Whoever this Goblin guy is, he’s being careful to cover his tracks. Nat and Clint are going to see what they can uncover on Weapon X tomorrow at Shield headquarters without being too obvious.” Tony supplied, looking over at the merc. “For now, just keep Peter in the tower. Hopefully tomorrow we’ll have some more information.” 

“Sirs, I don’t mean to interrupt, but Mister Parker is awake and is asking for Mister Wilson.” the AIs voice interrupted the tense conversation. Wade was on his feet in an instant, darting towards the elevator. 

“Tell him I’m on my way.” The merc called. He rode the elevator back to their floor impatiently, basically sprinting across the hall and slamming open their door once the elevator opened. 

“Baby boy.” The merc called as he stepped into their room, giving his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness. Peter lay curled in the center of the bed, unshed tears glistening in his doe eyes as he glanced up at Wade, his bottom lip trembling dangerously. 

Wade sighed, stepping forward and sitting on the edge of the bed. He regarded the spider for a moment before he leaned down, reaching out and pulling the arachnid into his arms, wrapping him in a tight hug. Peter let out a small whimper, clinging tightly to the front of the mercs shirt as some of the tears spilled down his cheeks. Wade continued to hold the boy tightly as he broke down into a sobbing mess, unsure of what to say, or if he should even say anything. 

Wade pulled back after about ten minutes when Peter’s sobs turned into small, inconsistent sniffles. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” The merc asked, reaching down to wipe a few stray tears from the boys cheeks. Peter shook his head, wincing slightly as Wade’s thumb lightly brushed against one of the bruises under his eye.

“How about a hot shower?” The merc asked, flashing the boy a smile when he gave Wade a small nod. The merc stood, helping the shakey spider to his feet and walking him slowly towards the bathroom. He helped the arachnid hop up onto the counter, noting from the corner of his eye that Peter kept his head hung low as the merc was busy turning the taps to the bath on, waiting for the water to get hot before pulling the lever to turn the shower head on. He went back over to the spider , leaning forward to give him a gentle kiss on the forehead. 

“Okay baby boy, all ready. I’ll be right outside if you need me for anything, okay?” Wade murmured, making to leave the bathroom when a small hand encircled his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. Wade stilled, shooting the spider a questioning glance. 

“Stay.” Peter whispered quietly, his voice hesitant and laced with uncertainty. Wade opened his mouth to argue and immediately snapped it shut when Peters brown eyes glanced up at him, shining with need. 

“Please.” The boy added, his eyes shining earnestly. Wade nodded, reaching down to help the spider out of his clothes. Peter held his hands up over his head, letting the merc undress him without complaint. They were in the shower a moment later, Wade watching quietly as Peter tipped his head back, letting the warm water run down his upturned face. Peter stayed that way for several moments before turning his head, slowly blinking his big brown doe eyes up at Wade. The merc regarded him quietly for a moment before leaning down, capturing the boys lips in a searing kiss. Peter returned the kiss enthusiastically, his slim fingers gliding across Wade’s torso. Wade felt a small shudder of surprise run through him as the spider wrapped his hands behind the mercs head, leaning forward to deepen the kiss. There was a sense of urgency behind the kiss, and Wade slowly realized that Peter needed this, this release. The merc obliged the spider, reaching down to return the favor and run his hands over the spiders slim body. 

Peter pulled back slightly, allowing his forehead to rest on the mercs chin for a moment before he pulled back, springing himself upwards to wrap his legs around the mercs waist. Wade caught the boys legs and turned them so that the spiders back was pressed firmly to the tiled wall, leaning down to capture the boys lips in another heated kiss. Peter moaned into the mans mouth, allowing his head to fall back against the wall and giving the merc access to his neck. Wade took the invitation, leaning down to nip at the pale expanse of skin. Peter moaned again, his hands sliding over the mercs slippery body as he looked for purchase. 

“Wade…” The spider moaned, a slight flush covering his cheeks and neck as he cracked his eyes open, looking up at the merc with lust filled eyes. 

“Please” Peter whined, bucking his hips slightly against the merc, causing a low groan to spill from the mans mouth. 

“In a second, Petey, I don’t want to hurt you.” The merc murmured, reaching down to prepare the spider. Peter let out a low whine, bucking his hips more, the slipperiness of their wet bodies eliciting more moans at the friction. 

“Please Wade, I need you now...please.” The spider breathed out, his hands reaching forward to wrap around the mercs broad shoulders. Wade sucked in a breathe, hesitating for a moment to glance between the boys eyes before he nodded, not wasting another minute before thrusting into the arachnid as quickly as he could. Peters eyes slammed shut, a sharp cry of pain spilling from his lips as his head fell forward onto the mercs shoulder. Wade stilled, guilt washing over him for following through with Peters demands. 

“I’m so sorry baby boy, are you okay?” The merc asked, pulling back slightly to look down at the boys face. “I tried to make it quick, i’m so sorry.” the merc babbled more as he shifted, prepared to pull out. Peter opened his eyes, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to the mercs lips. 

“I’m fine, I wanted you to.” The spider replied, lowering his head to nip gently at the mercs collarbone. Wade nodded, rocking his hips gently up into the hero. The merc kept the pace slow at first, scared to hurt the spider any more than he already had, and waited until the arachnid was a pile of moaning, limp limbs before he sped up his pace. Peter became more vocal, his cries bouncing around the tiled shower as Wade pounded into him.

“Wade!” Peter cried out, his nails digging into the mans’ shoulders as he brushed against his prostate. Wade leaned over the boy, bending his nimble spider body impossibly further to push him harder into the wall, causing the arachnid to whimper and cry out even louder as his back met the wall again and again with each powerful thrust. 

Peter was throwing his head back a second later, Wades name spilling from his lips as his came over Wades stomach. The sight was enough alone for Wade to reach his finish, and he thrust in one final time, keeping Peter pinned against the tile walls as he slowly came down from his climax.

Peter was breathing heavily, his body lax in the mercs arms as the man gave him a small smile, tightening his hold as the cold water slowly brought him back to his senses. Peter smiled sleepily back up at him, the boys eyes already half lidded and drooping as the merc reached behind him to turn the water off before grabbing a fluffy towel and wrapping the spider up. Peter allowed himself to be manhandled, following pliantly as the merc dried him off and steered him back towards their bed. Peter was asleep before his head even hit the pillow, and Wade let a small smile cover his features at the unmarred expression covering the boys face. The merc padded around the foot of the bed, crawling onto the other side carefully so as not to disturb the slumbering spider as he cuddled up to the boys back, wrapping his arm around the boys torso.He knew they would have to deal with the aftermath of Peter’s encounter with the Goblin, but at least Peter would get some real, uninterrupted sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you thought! Comments are my bread and butter!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Seriously, comments and kudos make writing so much easier and more enjoyable when I know that you guys are enjoying what I'm writing!


End file.
